BCB (Bukan Curhat Biasa)
by Hariken yuu-chan
Summary: Dengerin terus Radio Pulau Rintis Fm... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Pukul 20.00...

Fang :Halo bertemu dengan saya fang dan disebelah saya

Gempa ; Boboiboy Gempa di

Fang n Gempa : BCB , Bukan curhat biasa

Gempa :kita putarkan lagu pertama dari Five minutes-SKSJ

Fang : Stay terus di Pulau Rintis fm. sampai 1 jam kedepan..

* * *

Hariken yuu-chan

present

 **BCB (Bukan Curhat biasa)**

Disclaimer : etoo...kalau Boboiboy milik yuu nanti para fans akan menghajar habis-habisan wajah cantik milik yuu(?) *hueekss*. Jadi...yuu anak baik mengaku aja kalau Boboiboy itu milik Nizam razak and kawan-kawan polepel ...desu ne *ngedipin mata*

Sumary : Chara Boboiboy jadi penyiar di salah satu Stasiun Pulau Rintis Fm ...Bagaimana aksi para Chara Boboiboy menjadi penyiar Radio...Yosh ...Ayo dengerin Radio Pulau rintis Fm...

Warning : Gajeness .Typo(s).mungkin ada belum memenuhi syarat DLL. Yuu masih amatir tolong diajari ya ^ ^.

Keterangan :  
F : fang  
G: Gempa

ok minna semoga terhibur ^^

* * *

.

.

.

 _bila mungkin kau lihat aku menanti dirimu_  
 _bila mungkin dirimu ada di samping diriku_  
 _bilakah jadi milikku_  
 _mungkinkah jadi milikku, hooo_

 _semakin ku kejar semakin kau jauh_  
 _tak pernah letih tuk dapatkanmu_  
 _terus berlari namun ku takut terjatuh lagi_  
 _tak ingin lagi membuat ku perih_  
 _sadarkan aku dari mimpiku_

 _oh mungkinkah dirinya ada di depan mataku_  
 _bila mungkin terjadi pasti itu hanya mimpi_  
 _mungkinkah jadi milikku, hooo_

 _bilakah jadi milikku_  
 _mungkinkah jadi milikku, hooo_

 _hooo, hooo, hooo_

F : Holaa...balik lagi kami berdua dalam acara hadir pada malam maling eh malming

G : Disingkat malam minggu ,udah tau para jomblowan atau jomblowati dan para yang lagi udah pacar .Barang kali gak ada duit untuk naktir ...(tertawa keras)

F :Dalam acara yang tidak ada matinya

F n G :Bukan curhat biasa

G :bisa disingkat BCB ,jangan katakan bukan cinta biasa ya ^ ^

F :Semua yang dengerin bisa riquest lagu atau curhat bersama kami

G : SMS atau Telpon di 081364501312 dengan format nama (spasi) curhatan anda

F : Tidak perlu menggunakan format juga bisa di kirim di Fb kita :BCB**** dan twiter : BCB_PR

G : Atau di Fb saya atau Fang yang pasti udah tau Fb kita ya !

F : Fang prince boy

G : Boboiboy Gempa dan bisa di kirim melalui email BCB :BCB

F : Ok tanpa banyak cincong dari kami berdua , langsung saja Fang akan bacakan Curhatan dari email kemarin siang dan namanya Suzy begini curhatnya :

Kenapa ya .Dari awal bertemu dengannya aku sangat menyukai dari sifat maurun wajahnya yang rupawan ,entah kenapa wajahku memanas bila ia dekat dengan seseorang . Aapakah aku harus melupakanya .Setipa kali mengingat wajahnya ,ingin sekali aku menghapus wajahnya dari ingatan ku bahkan ,namanya yang telah di ukir dalam hatiku ,ingin sekali aku melupakanya seumur hidup !

F: Begini Suzy. Kalu kayak gtu caranya hatimu akan sulit melupakan begitu saja .Gini deh ,sebaiknya perhatiin sifatnya dulu apakah Ia baik atau buruk

G : Ya, betul tuh Fang . Setiap orang pasti butuh yang namanya cinta . Jadi ,jika Ia bukan jodohmu ,kau harus perlahan-lahan melupaknnya

F : OK...Lanjut!

G : Ada Halilintar di gang Pulau Rintis request lagunya Sherina munaf-Gregetan .Katanya buat adiknya yang super usil yang sering ganggu dia tiap hari .Sabar ya...

F : Ada lagi dari Gopal requestnya Yovie and nuno-Galau. Bosen malming ,nggak pernah laku-laku apalagi wajah udah kayak hitam sehitam pantat panci yang sering masak oleh emak gwa di dapur. Kenapa ya si adudu yang kerdil itu bisa di sukai banyak cewek ?

G : Yang sabar ya Gopal...jangan suka ngiri sama orang lain . boleh saja kita iri ,tapi ada motivasinya untukmu .Boleh bilang kalau Adudu kerdil dan mengolok-ngolok dia. Suatu saat pasti kamu dapat cewek yang lebih baik ^^.

F : Tumben bijak

G : Di pulau rintis Fm harus di perlukan penyiar yang bijaksana .Ada yang mau jadi penyiar ?

F : Lalu ada juga curhatan dari Fb Angin :Ingin sekali ketemu Idola papan atas ,kalau mau ketemu .Pasti ada kendalanya ,apalagi .Dia itu cantik mirip orang jepang lagi .Tapi aku menyukaimu "HARUKA JKT48 "

G : Kita juga membuat status Di Fb : Gmana perasaan kalian ,kalau orang lagi pacaran ada di dekatmu

F : Di coment langsung sama Stanley . Stanley : Nyesek banget ,jika ada orang pacaran di dekat kita .Apalagi kalau pacaran serasa dunia milik berdua . Teriris Hati ini *sakitnya tuh disini * #nunjuk jantung.

G : Yang sabar ya Stanley...lalu dari Twiter Papa zola_kekasih Mama zila : Biarpun raga kita jauh ,tapi Hati kita tetaplah satu .Tunggu Papa pulang Adinda .Papa pulang bawa banyak uang ...Muachh ,Muach...*I LOVE YOU ADINDA*

F n G :(sweatdrop -_-)

F : oke ! Kita putarkan lagu yang sudah di riquest Gopal Yovie and Nuno-Galau

 _Tahukah hatiku galau_  
 _Tak tahu harus melangkah_  
 _Sejak pertama mata jatuh menatap_  
 _Hatiku tak pernah dusta_

 _Bila cintaku ini salah_  
 _Hatiku tetap untukmu_  
 _Namun kenyataannya parah_  
 _Dirimu tak pernah untukku_

 _Mencoba lupakan keinginan hati_  
 _Namun tak ingin ku menyerah_  
 _Tapi mengapa bila ku mendekat_  
 _Rasanya semakin jauh_

 _Bila cintaku ini salah_  
 _Hatiku tetap untukmu_  
 _Namun kenyataannya parah_  
 _Dirimu tak pernah untukku_

 _Ternyata ku hanya bisa ooo_  
 _Menggapaimu di mimpiku_

 _Namun kenyataannya parah_  
 _Dirimu (dirimu) tak pernah untukku_

 _(Bila cintaku ini salah_  
 _Hatiku tetap untukmu_  
 _Namun kenyataannya parah_  
 _Dirimu) dirimu (tak pernah untukku)_

 _Bila cintaku ini salah_  
 _Hatiku tetap untukmu_  
 _Namun kenyataannya parah_  
 _Dirimu tak pernah untukku_  
 _Dirimu tak pernah untukku_

G : Balik lagi di BCB : Bukan Curhat Biasa .Oh ya Mulai Minggu depan Fang dan Saya akan jarang mengisi BCB ,Krena ada kepentingan dan di ganti dengan orang lain

F : Mau tau ,Siapa orangnya ? Tetap dengerin Pulau Rintis Fm

G : Oke ! Lalu ada ...Fb ! Ada yang koment status kita . Petir : Rasanya biasa saja ,Toh .Besok kita ada yang punya .Ngapain juga iri-iri kayak gitu .Gak ada kerjaan.

F : Simple sekali jawabanya -_-

G : Ada lagi dari Email : Dia itu telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku .Bahkan aku tidak bisa melupakanya . Tapi ,kau telah memberikanku kenagan .Pasrah akan perasaan ku padamu . Separuh hatiku iklas dan sepenuh hatiku tak hngin di miliki orang lain . Req Adista-Rasa sakit

F : Wow...!

G : Langsung saja kita putarkan Adista-Rasa sakit . Semoga kegundahan Amy bisa terobati ^^

 _Sunyinya malam hari ini  
Dinginnya malam hari ini  
Tak ada yang temani disini, sendiri..._

Disini ku ditinggalkannya  
Tak tahu apa sebabnya  
Rasanya ingin ku pergi bersama dirinya

Ternyata ku ditinggalkannya  
Karena sebab orang tuanya  
Namun ku tak ada artinya, dengannya...

Jujurku, ku sayang padanya  
Setia ku menemaninya  
Hingga akhir menutup mata, bersamanya...

Tak bisa ku menahan  
Rasa sakit yang kurasa  
Kini semua telah sirna sudah

 _Kau sakiti aku dustai aku_  
 _Dirimu selalu tinggalkan aku_  
 _Tak pernah mengerti dengan perasaanku_

 _Kau sakiti aku dustai aku_  
 _Dirimu selalu tinggalkan aku_  
 _Kau hanya bisa sakiti perasaanku_

 _Tak bisa kumenahan rasa sakit yang ku rasa,_  
 _Kini semua telah sirna sudah_

 _Kau sakiti aku dustai aku_  
 _Dirimu selalu tinggalkan aku_  
 _Tak pernah mengerti dengan perasaanku_

 _Kau sakiti aku dustai aku_  
 _Dirimu selalu tinggalkan aku_  
 _Kau hanya bisa sakiti perasaanku_

 _Kau sakiti aku dustai aku_  
 _Dirimu selalu tinggalkan aku_  
 _Tak pernah mengerti dengan perasaanku_

 _Kau sakiti aku dustai aku_  
 _Dirimu selalu tinggalkan aku_  
 _Kau hanya bisa sakiti perasaanku_

F : Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu ham kita menemani kalian semua .Sesi terakhir PhoneCu

Yaya : BCB , Curhat-curhatan dong

G : Dari siapa , dimana ?

Yaya : Yaya di Pulau rintis

F : Request apa Yaya !

Yaya : Aku mau curhat

G : boleh-boleh ,silahkan

Yaya : Begini...Setipa kali aku mau ngasih kue ke orang lain . Kok tiba-tiba orangnya pingsan .Pdahal kue yang aku buat itu di buat dengan rasa cinta

F : Menurutku ...kue buatanmu itu seharusnya di cicipi dulu .Enak atau gak nya harusnya kita yang nyicipi dulu

Yaya : Tapi...

G : Biarpun kue yang kita buat dengan perasaan cinta .Ada kalanya kita menyicipi dulu kue butan enak ya kita kasih ke oarng ,kalau gak enak jangan patah semangat .Kita buat kue itu sampai benar-benar enak ok ..!

Yaya :Oh...Oke ! Aku salah .Thanks... Req lagu Yui-Good bye Days

F : Malah di tutup

G : Ada lagi yang mau telpon di 081364501312

F : Halo...Pulau Rintis

Air : BCB ,Curhat-curhatan dong

F : Kurang semangat ..!

G : Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini T.T

Air : Air di pulau rintis . Request lagunya Frozen-Le it go

Tut..tut...tut

G : Kok di tutup ?

F : Baiklah ,untuk Yaya dan Air kita putarkan Yui-Good bye days dilanjutkan Demi lovato-Le it go

G : Sampai jumpa lagi Minggu depan jam 20 sampai 21

F : jika ada curhat yang belum di bacakan ,kami mohon maaf karena banyak sekali curhat yang masuk

G : Sampai jumpa Minggu depan .Tentunya tidak bersama saya dan Fang ^^

 _Dakara ima ai ni yuku_  
 _So kimetanda_  
 _Poketto no kono kyoku wo_  
 _kimi ni kikasetai_

 _Sotto voryu-mu wo agete_  
 _Tashikamete mitayo_

 _Oh Good-bye Days_  
 _Ima, kawaru ki ga suru_  
 _Kinou made ni So Long_  
 _Kakko yokunai_  
 _Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara_  
 _La la la la love with you_

 _Katahou no iyafon wo_  
 _Kimi ni watasu_  
 _Yukkuri to nagare komu_  
 _Kono shunkan_

 _Umaku aisete imasu ka?_  
 _Tama ni mayou kedo_

 _Oh Good-bye Days_  
 _Ima, kawari hajimeta_  
 _Mune no oku_  
 _All Right_  
 _Kakko yokunai_  
 _Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara_  
 _La la la la love with you_

 _Dekireba kanashii_  
 _Omoi nante shitaku nai_  
 _Demo yattekuru deshou, oh_  
 _Sono toki egao de_  
 _"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa_  
 _Ieta nara ii noni_

 _Onaji uta wo_  
 _Kuchizusamu toki_  
 _Soba ni ite I Wish_  
 _Kakko yokunai_  
 _Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo_  
 _La la la la good-bye days_

 _..._

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, Let it go_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen_  
 _A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen_  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in_  
 _Heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always had to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_  
 _And here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_  
 _Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe_  
 _I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve_

 _Let it go, Let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, Let it go,_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_  
 _And here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen_  
 _You won't find me, the past is so behind me_  
 _Buried in the snow_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go,_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_  
 _And here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway..._  
 _(let the music go on)_  
 _let it go, let it go_  
 _Let it go, let it go_

* * *

Holaa...minna-san

yuu balik lagi nih...ada yang kangen sama yuu *ngedipin mata* #huekss

yuu buat cerita lagi ...tapi kayaknya hancur Hueee... (nangis di pojokan)

padahal cerita yang sebelum belumnya belum selesai ...habis laptop sering di pinjem ama teman kost (gak bermodal banget) #dikeroyokanakkost

Ok... silahkan RnR ...

ada yang mau Request ? semoga menghibur minna-san... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yeeiiii….akhirnya yuu balik lagi desu *teriak gaje* Ok ini lanjutanya semoga minna-sama suka

oh ya .bagi minna-san lulus smp 100% .Omodetou gozaimasu desu... ^^...moga-moga harapannya naik ke jejang ke sekolah yang tinggi desu..

salam yuu-chan ^^

* * *

 **BCB (Bukan Biasa Curhat )**

By : Hariken yuu-chan

Disclaimer :etoo…. Yuu nyerah kali ini .Boboiboy milik Nizam Razak and Animonsta Studio selalu ok !

Warning : Fic Gaje nes ,Gak bermutu .Humor gagal .Mungkin OOC .EYD belum memenuhi syarat (sepenuhnya)

Yuu masih amatir tolong diajari^^

Yosh…. Semoga terhibur

Ket :

A : Api

T : Taufan

* * *

Pukul 20.00….

 **(Backsond :vocaloid-ievan polkka)**

T : Haloo…bertemu lagi dengan saya Taufan ,yang super duper cutee and narsis dan di sebelah saya

A : Api yang super duper cool,child dan Gaje dengan membawa acara yang menghebohkan

T : acara yang mengalahkan Gosip artis papan bawah(?)

A: Acara Gajenes ,sarap and bikin Gila…

T : Acara yang paling WOW se Pulau rintis .Inilah acara

JENG…JENG…JENG..JENG..

T n A : BCB ,Bukan Curhat Biasa …Yeiiii (teriak gaje)

T : Kalian bisa riquest lagu atau kirim-kirim salam pesan sepuasnya !. Bisa leawat 081364501312 lewat Fb atau Email BCB()*** atau lewat Twiter BCB_PR .Bisa juga di twiter saya Taufan_cutees

A : Atau di Fb saya Api cool atau Di Twiter Api_supercool

T : Kamu juga bisa bergalau-galau ria di sini , kalau gak galau itu gak gaul

A : Aku galau...! Ibu, Bapak apa salahku? kenapa aku baru saja mengalami pacaran kayak anak muda jaman sekarang ,harus berakhir dengan Gajenya .Kurang apa sih dari tampangku . muka udah imut ,udah guantengg and keren ini di bilang kayak Tobi fandom sebelah ,kalau kayak gini ...siapa yang mau sama aku ? (merengek)

T : Sabar Ya Pi yang penting kan hati lo baik ..

A : jaman sekarang mana ada cewek yang di nilai dari hati ? ,yang mereka pentingin tampang sama Uang (tambah merengek)

T : Ada kok ! karena itu kau tidak usah berkecil hati

A : Siapa ?

T : Tuh orang Gila di pinngir kali Pulau Rintis .Mereka pasti mau sama loe wkwkwkwkwk

A : Kakak sialan !

T : Oke ! kita putarkan lagu reguest dari Vivi ritsu Hatsune miku-Kagerou days .Stay terus di Pulau Rintis Fm .Jangan kemana-mana ^^

 _Hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto_  
 _Tenki ga ii_  
 _Byouki ni narisou na hodo mabushii hizashi no naka_  
 _Suru koto mo nai kara kimi to dabetteita_  
 _  
"Demo maa natsu wa kirai kana" neko o nadenagara_  
 _Kimi wa futebuteshiku tsubuyaita_  
 _Aa, nigedashita neko no ato o oikakete_  
 _Tobikonde shimatta no wa aka ni kawatta shingouki._

 _Batto toota TORAKKU ga kimi o hikizutte nakisakebu_

 _Chi shibuki no iro, kimi no kaori to mazariatte musekaetta_  
 _Uso mitai na kagerou ga "Uso ja nai zo" tte waratteru_  
 _Natsu no mizu-iro, kakimawasu you na semi no ne ni subete kuranda_  
 _  
Me o samashita tokei no hari ga narihibiku BEDDO de_  
 _Ima wa nanji?_  
 _Hachigatsu juuyonka no gozen juuniji sugi kurai o sasu_  
 _Yake ni urusai semi no oto oboeteita_  
 _  
Demo saa, sukoshi fushigi da na._  
 _Onaji kouen de kinou mita yume o omoidashita_  
 _"Mou kyou wa kaerou ka" michi ni nuketa toki_  
 _Mawari no hito wa minna ue o miage kuchi o aketeita_  
 _  
Rakka shite kita tecchuu ga kimi o tsuranuite tsukisasaru_  
 _Tsunzaku himei to fuurin no ne ga kigi no sukima de karamawari_  
 _Wazatorashii kagerou ga "Yume ja nai zo" tte waratteru_  
 _Kuramu shikai ni kimi no yokogao, waratteiru you na kigashita_  
 _  
Nando sekai ga kurande mo kagerou ga waratte ubaisaru._  
 _Kurikaeshite nanjuunen. mou tokku ni ki ga tsuiteitaro._  
 _Konna yoku aru hanashi nara ketsumatsu wa kitto hitotsu dake._  
 _Kurikaeshita natsu no hi no mukou._

 _Batto oshinoke tobikonda, shunkan TORAKKU ni buchiataru_  
 _Chi shibuki no iro, kimi no hitomi to kishimu karada ni ranhansha shite_  
 _Monku arige na kagerou ni "Zamaa miro yo" tte warattara_  
 _Jitsu ni yoku aru natsu no hi no koto._  
 _Sonna nanika ga koko de owatta._

 _Me o samashita hachigatsu juuyonka no BEDDO no ue_  
 _Shoujo wa tada_  
 _"Mata dame datta yo" to hitori neko o dakikakaeteta_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Sayang sudahlah berakhir semua_  
 _Cerita kita yang dulu indah terasa_  
 _Jangan kau teteskan air mata_  
 _Mungkin inilah jalan untuk kita berdua_

 _Sudah tak perlu engkau sesali_  
 _Semua ini tak akan berubah_

 _reff:_  
 _Kenanglah aku kapanpun engkau mau_  
 _Simpan diriku bila masih di hatimu_  
 _Andaikan nanti cinta datang kembali_  
 _Akan ku sanjung engkau di dalam hatiku_

 _Luka ini memang perih_  
 _Tapi kita pernah mencobanya_  
 _ooh biarkan saja cerita ini_  
 _Mendewasakan kau dan aku_

 _(kenanglah aku kapanpun engkau mau)_

 _(Kenanglah aku kapanpun engkau mau_  
 _Simpan diriku bila masih di hatimu_  
 _Andaikan nanti cinta datang kembali_  
 _Akan ku sanjung engkau di dalam hatiku)_

T : Itu tadi lagu dari request Api yang masih galau karena kemarin di putus sma pacarnya .Sabar ya Pi! Adik yang sabar pasti di chanyank Shinigami eh di chanhank Tuhan kok hehehe (nyengir lebar)

A : Sialan malah memperburuk keadaan bukanya di hibur malah di ejek -_-

T : Oke kita baca Sms ! Ada Probe ,di pinggir sungai Requestnya lagu Citra Skolastika-pasti bisa .Cemungut Ea Bos ,pasti bisa nangkap ikanya .Kalau udah banyak kan lumayan di jual untuk hari lebaran nanti

A : Hahaha...Masak malming pergi ke sungai

T : Ni beneran yang ngirim Probe ?

A : Incik Bos sejak kapan kau jadi penagkap ikan .Biasanya kau membuat senjata untuk di jual Elegal wkwkwkwk

T : Ok lanjut ada Gempa di rumah aja .Requestnya lagu Wali-Orang bilang .Buat Kakakku Taufan dan Adikku Api Met siaran ^^

A : Ah...Kak Gempa ,perhatian sekali .Aku jadi malu...

T : Norak lu Pi !

A : Biarin !

T : Ada Fajrin Requestnya seventeen-Cinta jangan sembunyi

A : Aduh...kalau cinta itu jangan di sembunyi-sembunyiin dong .Ungkapkan perasaan mu pada seseorang yang di sukai .Nnati kalau orang yang kamu sukai di ambil orang ,jangan nangis ya ^^

T : (dalam hati : Sok bijak .Padahal kemarin baru di putisin ama Suzy .Malah bijak-bijakan sama pendengar ) Ok lagu yang udah di riquest Probe Citra skolastika

 _mentari terbenam temani dalam kesendirianku_  
 _temani aku dalam kepedihan ini_  
 _ku bertahan_

 _mentari terbenam beri semangat baru tuk jiwaku_  
 _beri kicauan merdu tuk hidupku ini_  
 _ku bertahan_

 _aku pasti bisa_  
 _menikmati semua dan menghadapinya_  
 _aku yakin pasti bisa_

 _mentari terbenam beri semangat baru tuk jiwaku_  
 _beri kicauan merdu tuk hidupku ini_  
 _ku bertahan_

 _aku pasti bisa_  
 _menikmati semua dan menghadapinya_  
 _aku yakin pasti bisa_

 _aku pasti bisa_  
 _menikmati semua dan menghadapinya_  
 _aku yakin pasti bisa_

 _aku ingin lepaskan seluruh bebanku_  
 _dan ku jalani hidupku dengan senyuman_

 _aku pasti bisa_  
 _menikmati semua dan menghadapinya_  
 _aku yakin pasti bisa_

 _dan ku jalani hidupku dengan senyuman_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 _Jangan kau sembunyikan hatimu untukku_  
 _Bila kau mencintai diriku ini_  
 _Jadi jangan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi_  
 _*courtesy of_  
 _Jangan kau tutup pintu hatimu untukku_  
 _Jika kau menyayangi diriku ini_  
 _Jadi jangan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi_

 _Katakan kepadaku engkau mencintaiku dalam hatimu_  
 _Katakan padaku kau melihat cinta itu_  
 _Tunjukkan kepadaku rasa yang kau miliki dalam hatimu_  
 _Tunjukkan padaku, ku di sini menunggu cintamu_

 _Jangan kau tutup pintu hatimu untukku_  
 _Jika kau menyayangi diriku ini_  
 _Jadi jangan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi_

 _Katakan kepadaku engkau mencintaiku dalam hatimu_  
 _Katakan padaku kau melihat cinta itu_  
 _Tunjukkan kepadaku rasa yang kau miliki dalam hatimu_  
 _Tunjukkan padaku, ku di sini menunggu cintamu_

 _Katakan kepadaku engkau mencintaiku dalam hatimu_  
 _Katakan padaku kau melihat cinta itu_  
 _Tunjukkan kepadaku rasa yang kau miliki dalam hatimu_  
 _Tunjukkan padaku, ku di sini menunggu cintamu_

 _(katakan kepadaku engkau mencintaiku dalam hatimu_  
 _Katakan padaku kau melihat cinta itu)_  
 _Oh tunjukkan kepadaku rasa yang kau miliki dalam hatimu_  
 _Tunjukkan padaku, ku di sini menunggu cintamu_

A : Kembali lagi di Pulau Rintis Fm. Barusan lagu dari Seventeen-Cinta jangan sembunyi.

T : Ok...ada Kuroyami is a of Good .Katanya :Aku kok selalu pingsan ya ketemu Kak Air ;( .Padahal aku suka dengannya ,Gmana cara menembak dia *malu-malu kucing*

A n T : (Diam)

A : Oii...Kenapa sih .Bnayak orang yang suka ama Air ,apa salah gwa .Coba bayangkan ,penampilan gwa ini udah keren and cutee .Masih kalah di bandingkan Air si MUKA DATAR ITU (nangis di pojokan)

T : Pstt...Udah sabar Pi .Mungkin ini udah takdir loe kali ,udah terima ja . untuk Kuroyani yang ingin nembak si Air .Mudah kok ,caranya yang pertama :

A : Loe harus ngajak Dia nonton Film Favoritenya yaitu FROZEN .you know

T : Yang kedua : seringlah ngajak dia ke tempat berenang yang katanya itu tempat favoritenya ^^

A : Yang ke Ti-,Eh..Fan ngapain juga kita bocorin Rahasia si Air .Boro-boro lu kagak pernah pacaran .Ngapain juga lu nyoblangin anak orang ama Air.

T : Eh...Benar juga ya .Ok lanjut ada Onuzuka Requestnya Yuki kajiura-Every time you kissed

A : Yah gak ada kirim salamnya untuk kita berdua T_T

T : Oke ! kita putarkan lagu Yuki kajiura-Every time you kissed

 _Every time you kissed me_

 _I trembled like a child_

 _Gathering the roses_

 _We sang for the hope_

 _Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

 _Sweeter than my dream_

 _We were there, in everlasting bloom_

 _Roses die,_

 _The secret is inside the pain_

 _Winds are high up on the hill_

 _I cannot hear you_

 _Come and hold me close_

 _I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

 _Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

 _Silver dishes for the memories,_

 _For the days gone by_

 _Singing for the promises_

 _Tomorrow may bring_

 _I harbour all the old affection_

 _Roses of the past_

 _Darkness falls, and summer will be gone_

 _Joys of the daylight_

 _Shadows of starlight_

 _Everything was sweet by your side, my love_

 _Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words_

 _I'm here just singing my song of woe_

 _Waiting for you, my love_

 _Now let my happiness sing inside my dream..._

 _Every time you kissed me_

 _My heart was in such pain_

 _Gathering the roses_

 _We sang of the grief_

 _Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

 _Sweeter than despair_

 _We were there, in everlasting bloom_

 _Underneath the stars_

 _Shaded by the flowers_

 _Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love_

 _You are all my pleasure,_

 _My hope and my song_

 _I will be here dreaming in the past_

 _Until you come_

 _Until we close our eyes_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Totsuzen no Story hajimaru yo_

 _Ring hikari desu_

 _Ateru nai tabiji wo kimi to_

 _Saa, hashire_

 _Ima ruri iro_

 _Somatta kono omoi wo_

 _Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande_

 _Hakanai, Anemone_

 _Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni_

 _Soyokaze, sayonara_

 _Atarimae datta kimi no kage_

 _Spark, miushinau_

 _Shounkan toki wa hayasugite_

 _Mou, aenai_

 _Nee, sukoshi wa_

 _Kioku ni nokoreta kana?_

 _Sagashite chigirete sora made ukande_

 _Hakanai, Anemone_

 _Tokidoki de ii you chiisana omoi de_

 _Soyokaze, furimuite_

 _Yume mite koi shite sora made ukande_

 _Hakanai, Anemone_

 _Todoku koto no nai tegami hoshi no you ni_

 _Soyokaze, sayonara_

A : Kembali lagi di Pulau Rintis Fm .Tadi barusan lagu Anemone - Mai Nakahara Request dari Silver Celestia .Semangat ya .Biara pun gak buat Fic lagi sibuk dengan ujianya .Kami yang Gaje ini akan mendukungmu kok dari sini .Muach..muach

T : Ya ,kita pindah ke Facebook dengan status "Jika kalian nemuin pacar atau sahabat tenggelam di pantai .Mana yang diselamatkan terlebih dahulu"

A : Yeii..!langsung di coment .Comentnya bareng lagi .Pukul 20.30!

T : Gopal like food :sepertinya aku nyelamatin sahabat dari pada pacar .Alesannya ,Sahabat itu setia terus sama kita kalau pacar itu sering nyakitin perasaan kita .Req sheila on7-Sahabat sejati

A : Ohh...Aku setuju dengan mu Gopal

T : Ada Ejojo :kayaknya milih pacar soalnya sebentar lagi gwa mau nikah ama calon bini yang soleha .Req Afgan-terima kasih cinta

A : Wew...Abang ejojo mau kawin ama calon istri soleha .Semoga anak-anaknya nanti gak kayak Abang Ejojo ya wkwkwk  
PJnya nanti ku tunggu loh!

T : Aku juga mau PJnya !

A : Oke kita putarkan lagu Sheila on7 dan di lanjutkan lagu afgan-Terima kasih cinta

 _Sahabat sejatiku, hilangkah dari ingatanmu_  
 _Di hari kita saling berbagi_  
 _Dengan kotak sejuta mimpi, aku datang menghampirimu_  
 _Kuperlihat semua hartaku_  
 _Kita slalu berpendapat, kita ini yang terhebat_  
 _Kesombongan di masa muda yang indah_  
 _Aku raja kaupun raja_  
 _Aku hitam kaupun hitam_  
 _Arti teman lebih dari sekedar materi_  
 _Pegang pundakku, jangan pernah lepaskan_  
 _Bila ku mulai lelah lelah dan tak bersinar_  
 _Remas sayapku, jangan pernah lepaskan_  
 _Bila ku ingin terbang terbang meninggalkanmu_  
 _Ku slalu membanggakanmu, kaupun slalu menyanjungku_  
 _Aku dan kamu darah abadi_  
 _Demi bermain bersama, kita duakan segalanya_  
 _Merdeka kita, kita merdeka_  
 _Tak pernah kita pikirkan_  
 _Ujung perjalanan ini_  
 _Tak usah kita pikirkan_  
 _Akhir perjalanan ini_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Tersadar didalam sepiku_  
 _Setelah jauh melangkah_  
 _Cahaya kasihmu menuntunku_  
 _Kembali dalam dekap tanganmu_

 _Terima kasih cinta untuk segalanya_  
 _Kau berikan lagi kesempatan itu_  
 _Tak akan terulang lagi_  
 _Semuaaa kesalahanku yang pernah menyakitimu_

 _Tanpamu tiada berarti_  
 _Tak mampu lagi berdiri_  
 _Cahaya kasihmu menuntunku_  
 _Kembali dalam dekapan tanganmu_

 _Terima kasih cinta untuk segalanya_  
 _Kau berikan lagi kesempatan itu_  
 _Tak akan terulang lagi_  
 _Semuaaa kesalahanku yang pernah menyakitimu_

 _Ouuwwww..._  
 _Ouuwwww..._

 _Terima kasih cinta untuk segalanya_  
 _Kau berikan lagi kesempatan itu_  
 _Tak akan terulang lagi_  
 _Semuaaa kesalahanku oouuwww_  
 _Kesalahanku yang pernah menyakitimu_

T : Balik lagi bersama saya Taufan

A : Dan saya Api ,kita buka sesi terakhir

T n A : PhoneCu

T : Ditunggu di 081364501312 dengan pasword BCB Curhat-curhatan dong

T n A : Pulau Rintis

H : Curhat-curhatan dong !

A : Kok jadi merinding ...

H : Hoii...Emang gwa setan apa ,pake merinding segala (marah)

T : Ini pasti Kak Hali ,Kakak lagi dimana ?

H : Ya dirumah lah Bego...

A : Drumahnya si Yaya .Emangnya kenapa (marah)

T : Dia dirumah calon istri (bisik-bisik)

H : Ya iya dong...Habis makan malam sama Yaya .Makan malamnya enak loh .Ada sapi panggang ,teri goreng ,kentang goreng ,kue goreng ,cumi rebus ,sate padang ,martabak bandung .Beuuhhh...pokonya enak Eeuuyy... :p

T n A : (Ngiler)

H : Terus ,karena gak tahan ama masakanya .Langsung aja gwa sikat abis tu makananya .Lalu...

A : Lalu...Apa yang terjadi

H : Hikss...berakhir dengan sakit perut .Mules-mules lagi .gwa pikir masakanya enak .Ternyata masakanya .Astaqfirullah Ala'zim -_- (meratapi nasib)

T : Pfftt...Dia ngumpet di kamar mandi buat nelpon kita (bisik-bisik plus nahan tawa)

H : Hoii...lu berdua ngetawin gwa

T n A : Gak kok kakak (nahan tawa)

H : Dah pa blom tawanya ? pulsa gwa habis nih .Gwa pake simpatik tau !

A : Ya ya !...Request apa ?

H : J-roks Cobalah kau mengerti

T : Buat ?

H : Orang yang paling gwa sayangi .Terus ,cobain dulu kek rasa masakanya .Bikin orang mules-mules tau .Tut tut tut...

A : Phe-phenphelpon selanjutnya .Hahahaha

T : Pulau Rintis ...Kak Hali aku gak kuat mbayangin kakak !

Y : Curhat-curhatan dong !

T : Siapa ,dimana ? (udah normal)

Y : Ying ,di sebelah pacar aku .Kita lagi duduk di pinggir sungai

A : Wat de hek...di pinggir sungai .Gak bermodal banget ,orang pacaran tu duduk di mall atau di taman .Ni pacaran dekat pinggir sungai .Gak bermodal :p

Y : Habis .Biasanya dia tidak bisa apel kalau malam minggu (malu-malu) .Aku sangat bahagia karna malam ini bisa bersamanya .Melihat senyumanya ,rambut unggu jambriknya ,matanya .

T : Pasti si bencong (bisik-bisik)

A : Padahal Fang kan jelek (bisik-bisik)

F : Gwa denger itu ! (marah)

T : Kami gak mengatakan apa-apa kok .Mau request apa Ying ?

Y : K-ON!-Fuwa fuwa time .Saat bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai-Fang

A : a ~ ~...! To twiet...kapan ya aku punya pacar ? Aku galau !

T : Oke kita putarkan lagu dari J'roks-Cobalah kau mengerti dilanjutkan K-ON! Fuwa fuwa time

A : Jangan lupa dengarkan BCB ,Bukan Curhat Biasa .Tiap malam minggu jam 20 sampai 21 .Hanya di

T : Radio kesayangan para penduduk pulau rintis

T n A : Bye bye...^^

 _Sudah ku katakan berulang kali_  
 _Sebenarnya dia punya maksud hati_  
 _Tapi mengapa kau tak mau mengerti_  
 _Dan slalu saja kau berkeras hati_

 _Waktu bersama kau cerita tentangnya_  
 _Aku sama sekali tak berburuk sangka_  
 _Karna kau bilang dia hanya teman saja_  
 _Tapi lama-lama ku jadi curiga_

 _Cobalah kau mengerti_  
 _Cobalah kau mengerti_  
 _Bahwa aku ini_  
 _Telah mengetahui_  
 _Telah mengetahui_  
 _Dia ingin memilikimu_  
 _Dengarkanlah diriku_  
 _Dengarkanlah diriku_  
 _Wahai kekasihku_  
 _Karena ku tak mau kehilangan dirimu_

 _Sudah ku katakan berulang kali_  
 _Sebenarnya dia punya maksud hati_  
 _Tapi mengapa kau tak mau mengerti_  
 _Dan slalu saja kau berkeras hati_

 _Waktu bersama kau cerita tentangnya_  
 _Aku sama sekali tak berburuk sangka_  
 _Karna kau bilang dia hanya teman saja_  
 _Tapi lama-lama ku jadi curiga_

 _Cobalah kau mengerti_  
 _Cobalah kau mengerti_  
 _Bahwa aku ini_  
 _Telah mengetahui_  
 _Telah mengetahui_  
 _Dia ingin memilikimu_  
 _Dengarkanlah diriku_  
 _Dengarkanlah diriku_  
 _Wahai kekasihku_  
 _Karena ku tak mau kehilangan dirimu_

 _Cobalah kau mengerti_  
 _Cobalah kau mengerti_  
 _Bahwa aku ini_  
 _Telah mengetahui_  
 _Telah mengetahui_  
 _Dia ingin memilikimu_  
 _Dengarkanlah diriku_  
 _Dengarkanlah diriku_  
 _Wahai kekasihku_  
 _Kau sangka aku cemburu_  
 _Tapi itu memang aku_  
 _Karna kau adalah kekasihku_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Kimi wo miteru to itsumo haato dokidoki_  
 _Yureru omoi wa mashumaro mitai ni fuwafuwa_  
 _Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru)_  
 _Kimi no yokogao (Kimi no yokogao)_  
 _Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne_  
 _Yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)_  
 _Aa kami-Sama onegai_  
 _Futari dake no_  
 _Dream Time kudasai_  
 _O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite_  
 _Kon'ya_ _Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na_

 _mo oyasumi_

 _Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_  
 _Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_  
 _Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_

 _Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo haato zukizuki_  
 _Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!_  
 _Itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita)_  
 _Kimi no majikao (Kimi no majikao)_  
 _Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo_  
 _Yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)_  
 _Futari dake no_  
 _Sweet Time hoshii no_

 _Aa kami-Sama doushite_  
 _Suki ni naru hodo_  
 _Dream Night setsunai no_  
 _Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi_  
 _Kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?_

 _Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte_  
 _Shizen ni hanaseba_  
 _Nanika ga kawaru no ka na?_  
 _Sonna ki suru kedo_

 _Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo_  
 _Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo_  
 _Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen_  
 _Shizen ja nai yo ne_  
 _Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao! (sou! Nechao~)_

 _Aa kami-Sama onegai_  
 _Ichido dake no_  
 _Miracle Time kudasai!_  
 _Moshi sunnari hanasereba_  
 _Sono ato wa..._  
 _Dou ni ka naru yo ne_

 _Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_  
 _Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_  
 _Fuwafuwa Time (Fuwafuwa Time)_

* * *

 **Balasan riview :  
**

 **Mahrani29 :** Arigatou ne rani-nee...gomen-gomen yuu gak bisa memenuhi requestnya nee-san hueee...sebagai permintaan maafnya ...yuu kasih lagu Citra Skolastika-pasti bisa yang di req Probe ^^ hehehe... semoga lulus ya ujian sp(yuu kagak tau kepanjanganya ) *digaplakama sendal... hueee sumimasen

 **Vanilla Latte Avocado :** ni lanjutannya .semoga kamu suka ^^ **  
**

 **clarity himawari :** yuu jadi malu...padahal fic gaje ini bagi yuu terlihat biasa-biasa saja *plakk* .ok makasih atas peringatannya .yuu gak tau soal itu..makasih atas saranya hima-senpai... ^^

: terima kasih terima kasih atas tepuk tangannya (malu-malu) ...mungkin si Air lagi nonton Frozen leila-chan :v wkwkwk ...thanks atas dukungannya ^^

 **Silver Celestia :** Ok kali ini Hostnya Taufan sama api semoga suka silver-chan ...oh ya request mu telah di penuhi ^^...

 **Fannychan Acodeva :** uwoooo ...ternyata fanny-chan tahu kalau hari ini hostnya Taufan sama Api (tepuk tangan) ... hehehe ini di lanjutkan ..thanks atas riviewnya ^^ **  
**

 **M4dG4rl :** shankyuu...atas sarannya...oh ya maaf kalau humornya gak berasa kayak gado-gado *plakk*...-_- hueee gomen-gomen... wah suka Frojen yak sama tuh kayak air :v *peace* **  
**

 **vivi ritsu :** arigatou ne telah me riview cerita gaje ini *meluk vivi-chan*... request mu di kabulin di bagian pertama semoga suka ya ^^...ne ne kalau ada lagu vocaloid yang seru-seru hub yuu ya ...soalnya yuu ngidem lagu jepang *peace* :v

 **Neo and Onaodera-chan :** wkwkwk..akhirnya yuu jadi juga me nistakan api (walupun sedikit)...bagaimana neo-chan dan dera-chan suka ^^...maaf ya humornya kurang berasa gitu ^^ **  
**

**Furusawa Aika :** halo juga furu-chan ...thanks sudah meriview cerita gaje ini...maaf ya ,kalau soal me request fic tentang pairing .yuu kurang bisa soalnya gak bisa buat pairing romance ...sekali lagi mohon maaf ...untuk perminta maafnya ..apa furu-chan mau genrenya frienship atau family .soalnya itu sih yuu bisa ...^^ **  
**

 **DesyNAP :** hehehe...ini di lanjutin ..thanks atas rivewnya ^^ **  
**

 **Fajrin :** tuh request mu udah di kabulin semoga suka ^^

 **Kuroyami is a of good :** pertanyyan mu telah di jawab oleh taufan ama api ...semoga suka ^^..maaf gaje ya **  
**

**onozuka mikado :** tenag itu nomor telpon yuu ketik seterah aja ...request mika-chan udah di kabulin semoga suka ya ... ^^ **  
**

 **Nadya** : kalau ada kesamaan di fandom lain yuu minta maaf ...ok ini lanjutanyya semoga suka

 **PyoPyo :** yang jones harus baca fic ini *peace* **  
**

 **FA :** thaks atas dukungannya ^^ **  
**

 **Sari :** ini lanjutannya ...semoga suka ^^ **  
**

* * *

Fuaahh...akhirnya selesai juga fic chapter 1

semoga suka ya minna-sama ^^

pertanyaan untuk minggu depan

 **siapa yang menjadi host BCB Minggu depan ...**

 **bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Yahoo...

Yuu balik lagi ,ada yang kangen *Readers :hueksss

Ya elah gak usah kayak gtu juga kelesss .. *digamparreaders*

Ok...Sesuai janji yuu ,setiap hari saptu diadakan fic BCB .Tau kan maksud yuu

karena banyak yang minta host BCB yaitu Air n Hali-chan *digeplaksendalamaHali* Terpaksa Yuu menuruti keingan Readers ...Oh ya arigatou minna-san ,ternyata banyak yang suka fic gaje ini -_- . Entah kenapa yuu ngerasa fic ini terlalu biasa bagi dimata yuu dan juga humornya juga di buat-buat #gakpede

Ok tanpa banyak ceramah panjang dari yuu .

Silahkan di baca ^^

* * *

 **BCB**

 **(Bukan Curhat Biasa)**

By

Hariken Yuu-chan

Disclaimer :Kalau Boboiboy punya Yuu .Dunia udah kiamat kali yak :p

Warning : Gajenes .OOC .ding! .Humor gagal .Eyd belum memenuhi syarat .Typo(s) .DLL...

Yuu masih amatir tolong diajari ^^

* * *

Cheik it out.

H : Halilintar

A : Air

Pukul 21.00...

 _Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei_  
 _Rairai rakuraku hansen kokka_  
 _Hi-no-maru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi_  
 _Akuryou taisan ICBM_

 _Kanjousen o hashirinukete_  
 _Touhon seisou nan no sono_  
 _Shounen shoujo sengoku musou_  
 _Ukiyo no manima ni_

 _Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_  
 _Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_  
 _Koko wa utage hagane no ori_  
 _Sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

 _Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami_  
 _Nageku uta mo kikoenai yo_  
 _Seiran no sora haruka kanata_  
 _Sono kousenjuu de uchinuite_

 _Hyakusen renma no mitame wa shoukou_  
 _Ittari kitari no oirandouchuu_  
 _Aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare_  
 _Seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi_

 _Zenjoumon o kugurinukete_  
 _Anraku joudo yakubarai_  
 _Kitto saigo wa daidanen_  
 _Hakushu no aima ni_

 _Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_  
 _Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_  
 _Koko wa utage hagane no ori_  
 _Sono dantoudai de mioroshite_

 _Sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami_  
 _Nageku uta mo kikoenai yo_  
 _Kibou no oka haruka kanata_  
 _Sono senkoudan o uchiagero_

 _Kanjousen o hashirinukete_  
 _Touhon seisou nan no sono_  
 _Shounen shoujo sengoku musou_  
 _Ukiyo no manima ni_

 _Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_  
 _Kimi no koe mo todokanai yo_  
 _Koko wa utage hagane no ori_  
 _Sono dantoudai o tobiorite_

 _Senbonzakura yoru ni magire_  
 _Kimi ga utai boku wa odoru_  
 _Koko wa utage hagane no ori_  
 _Saa kousenjuu o uchimakure_

 **(Backsound : HITZ-Yes yes yes )**

H n A : Selamat malam Pulau Rintis ...!

H : Kembali lagi di acara

H n A : BCB ,Bukan Curhat Biasa

A : Baru saja Hatsune miku -Senbonzakura yang di request oleh Leila ! thanks sudah merequest ^^

H : "..." (diam)

A : Oke ! ada berita baru yang kita bawa .BCB ,akan menemani teman-teman semua sampai 2 jam

H : Hn...!

A : Kalo udah ngantuk ,tahan dulu ngantuknya ! kalo udah lapar ,jangan di tahan laparnya!

H : Hmm!

A : "..."

H : Hmmm!

A : "..."

H : Hnnnn!

A : Kak Hali kok diem aja .Ngomong dong ,Kakak punya mulut kan ...

H : Maless! .Lagian jadi Host radio gak akan dibayar-bayar gaji kita

A : Yah...Itu karena permintaan para readers(?) dan pendengar yang ingin mendengar suara imut kita

H : Kita ?.Loe aja kali ,gwa gak .Sejak kapan lu jadi narsis kayak Taufan ?

A : Entahlah...Mungkin sejak aku pertama kali jadi host BCB! .Udah lah ! kita gak dibayar buat ngebacot gak jelas gini !

H : Bilang aja lu malu .Sotoy -_-

A : (diam)

H : Langsung aja ! .lagu kedua di request oleh Febri22 Swim this way !

A : Cheik it out !

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Kokoro kara_  
 _Yorokobi wo_  
 _Dansu, dansu, dansu!_

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Mitsuketara_  
 _Wasurezu ni_  
 _Tacchi, tacchi, tacchi!_

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Tookute mo_  
 _Owadezu ni_  
 _Ban, ban, ban!_

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Hajikete_  
 _Hirogaru_  
 _Ban, ban, ban!_

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Mejirushi wo_  
 _Minogasu na_  
 _Kyu, kyu, kyu!_

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Finisshu ga_  
 _Kanjinsa_  
 _Jan, jan, jan!_

 _Saa odorou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Daredemo dekiru yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _Saa utaou_  
 _Saa oyogou_  
 _Minna de yarou yo_  
 _Tanoshii myuujikaru_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _mengapa engkau waktu itu_  
 _putuskan cintaku_  
 _dan saat ini engkau selalu ingin bertemu_  
 _dan memulai jalin cinta_

 _reff:_  
 _mau dikatakan apa lagi_  
 _kita tak akan pernah satu_  
 _engkau di sana, aku di sini_  
 _mesti hatiku memilihmu_

 _andai aku bisa_  
 _ingin aku memelukmu lagi_  
 _di hati ini hanya engkau mantan terindah_  
 _yang selalu ku rindukan_

 _repeat reff_

 _engkau meminta padaku_  
 _untuk mengatakan bila ku berubah_  
 _jangan pernah kau ragukan_  
 _engkau kan selalu di langkahku_

 _repeat reff_

 _engkau di sini, aku di sini_  
 _mesti hatiku memilihmu_

 _yang tlah kau buat_  
 _sungguhlah indah_  
 _buat diriku susah lupa_

H : Yang namanya mantan pacar .Pasti kita selalu teringat akan masa kenangan-kenangan yang indah saat bersama si dia.

A : Yupss...itu yang di req Black Princess sweat .Kahitna-Mantan terindah ,buat mantan IMAJINASI Aku .ciee...ciee..pasti aku ya (narsis)

H : Balik lagi di

H n A : Bukan curhat biasa

A : Kamu bisa Request-Request lagu

H : Kirim kirim salam

A : Pokoknya apa aja boleh disini

H : Mau gaje ,marah ,bete ,galau ,seneng ,sedih ,gila-gilaan juga boleh!

A : Kamu cukup sms di nomor 081364501312

H : Atau fb dan email BCB ******

A : Twiter BCB_PR .Bisa juga di fbku ,Air bukan mizu-chan .Twiterku Air_ajha

H : Atau di fbku Halilintar gakpake chan

A : Status fb kita hari ini gak bermutu banget..

H : Kalau gak bermutu ,ngapain juga disebutin coeg...

A : Ih...Kok kakak yang sewot .Mulut-mulut siapa yang ngomong dasar...Ok status kita fb kita 'Siapa orang yang kamu pikirkan saat mati lampu'.

H : ...

A : Ok kita baca curhatan pertama dari Onuzuka mikado .Katanya ,Cinta itu apasih ? ciri-ciri kalau jatuh cinta kayak gmana sih ? (ngelirik hali)

H : A-aapa...

A : Tuh ditanya Readers .Cinta itu apa ,kak Hali kan pernah cinta-cintaan sama (mikir) .Siapa tuh yang make jilbab pink end buat biskuit kagak enak.

H : Cinta o'on .Cinta-cintaan apaan sih .Namanya Yaya ,jangan sok kenal deh (kesel)

A : Ah...Seterahlah cepetan tuh di jawab pertanyaanya ,nanti waktu habis pula !

H : I-ittuu...(malu-malu) .Cinta itu adalah sebuah emosi dari perasaan kasih sayang misalkan kamu ketemu cewek atau cowok ,baru aja ketemu .Langsung aja kamu itu deg-degkan di dekat dia ,terus muka kamu merasa panas .Lalu hatimu berbunga-bunga bila memikirkas si dia .Tau maksudnya kan (blusing + kepala berasap-asap ) [Tuingg ]

A : Pffttt (nahan tawa)...Lanjut ada Meirinfuru-chan .Katanya ,kok ane jatuh cinta sama cowok yang gak tau diri ,dulu dia bilang suka sama ane terus dia pernah bilang gak bakalan ninggalin ane .Ehh buktinya dia ninggalin ane ?

H : Cowok apaan tuh ,jelas dia ngasih PHP ke kamu .Cowok kayak gtu mah buang aja ke got terdekat .Ngapain juga kamu jatuh cinta sama cowok yang kagak tau diri kayak dia .Jangan sedih ,banyak kok cowok yang mau sama kamu seperti kayak aku (sok bijak + sok narsis)

A : (cengo) Sejak kapan Kak Hali jadi bijak dan narsis kayak gne...

H : (Blusing)...u u dah ah lanjutkan...

A : Ok...ada Furusawa Aika .Kenapa ya aku kalau dekat Gempa bisa blusing (?) .padahal aku udah move on dari dia .  
Tolong pencerahannya .Request Megurine luka-Just be friend

H : Move on dari Gempa ?

A : Sepertinya kamu ada perasaan sama Gempa ,kayak ada manis-manisnya gtu (ngakak) .Makanya sering blusing kalau dekat sama Gempa kan *peace*

H : Oke kita puterin lagu Megurine luka-just be friend lalu di lanjutkan Blesthefalt-40 days

A : Stay terus di Pulau Rintis Fm sampai jam 11 nanti

 _Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…_

 _Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

 _Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO  
Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

 _Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

 _Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

 _Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni  
Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita  
Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

 _All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends…_

 _Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni  
Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite  
Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi  
Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

 _Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo  
Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita  
Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da_

 _Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de  
Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro  
Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni  
Boku ga iwanakya_

 _Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no  
Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke_

 _Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito  
Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide  
Aruki dasunda_

 _Ichido dake, Ichido dake  
Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo  
Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni  
Ai ni iku yo_

 _Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

 _Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku  
Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da  
Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda  
Kore de oshimai sa_

 _Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends…_

 _xxxxxxxxx_

 _Let's start at one_  
 _And count the days_  
 _Let's hope to God that time flies like they say_  
 _Cause this instance can't distance my heart from yours tonight_  
 _But I'm lying awake now and I'm holding your picture_  
 _It's so cold here without you_

 _And I need you now, cause it's killing me_  
 _And I wish somehow, you were here with me_  
 _When I fall asleep I feel you with me_  
 _Till I fall asleep and you are with me_

 _Could this be more_  
 _I've been up all night riding subway lines_  
 _Now we're sleeping on your floor_

 _Can we make this a lifetime, you're all I want right now_  
 _Life keeps telling me I need to go_  
 _But what if I wanna stay_  
 _Cause I'm lost here without you_

 _And I need you now, cause it's killin me._  
 _And I wish somehow, you were here with me._

 _When I fall asleep, I feel you with me._  
 _Till I fall asleep, and you are with me_

 _I've found a love I've never had before, you changed me_  
 _And I will wait however long it takes, you changed me_  
 _You say the words that I've been thinking_  
 _I'll never let you go_

 _And I need you now, cause it's killing me_  
 _And I wish somehow, you were here with me_

 _When I fall asleep, I feel you with me_  
 _Till I fall asleep, and you are with me_

 _You changed me._  
 _You changed me._

H : Itu tadi lagu Blesthefalt-40 days yang di request Arinda-san ^ ^

A : Next ada Chiko yumi dan Akiza14 .Wah kakak adik yang kompak .Sama-sama menyukai Api .Heii...Api ternyata fans mu banyak juga

H : Buat bang Api pffftt (nahan tawa) .Se-sebenarnya aku cinta sama kamu .Ta-tapi karena kamu udah sama suzy ,aku hanya bisa merelakanmu bahagia walaupun hatiku sakit .Huee ~ ~(nangis) .Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu bang Api *meluk api* .Req Avril lavigne -I love you

A : Pfftt...Tenang Chiko and Akiza .Api dan Suzy udah END kok .jadi kalian bisa merebut hati bang api (ketawa keras)

H : Betul tuh .Nanti diadakan acara pendamping Api ,TMA a.k.a TAKE ME API .hahaha

A : Lanjut ada sawsan Req fatin-dia dia dia .Aku habis perpisahaan dan dia membawa pergi sambil membawa hatiku .

H : owchh...emang hati bisa di bawa yak

A : Bisa la kak...di bawa dengan kantong plastik biar gak kececer tuh hatinya (smile)

H : Ah udalah lanjut ...Ada fajrin Req Wali-Aku sakit .Tiap liriknya pas banger sama keadaan ku sekarang menyukai sesorang ,tapi gak berharap dia gak peka ,jadi temanya aku udah senang (hiks)

A : Sabar ya...Suatu saat pasti dia mengakui mu kok .Tapi gak sebagi seorang sahabat .Tapi jadi seseorang istemewa buat dia ^ ^ .cemungut ea

H : Puterin lagu dulu yok ...karena banyaknya curhat and sms yang masuk .Kita putarkan lagu Avril lavigne lalu di lanjutkan lagu Fatin dan Wali ^ ^

A : Tetap di Pulau Rintis Fm...

 _lala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

 _I like your smile_  
 _I like your vibe_  
 _I like your style_  
 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _And I, I like the way, you're such a star_  
 _But that's not why I love you, hey_

 _Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too_  
 _Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e_

 _You're so beautiful_  
 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _I'm not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you, is you_  
 _Being you, just you_  
 _Yea the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we've been through_  
 _And that's why I love you_

 _lala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

 _I like the way you misbehave_  
 _When we get wasted_  
 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _And how you keep your cool when I am complicated_  
 _But that's not why I love you, hey_

 _Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too_  
 _Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e_

 _You're so beautiful_

 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _And I'm not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you, is you_  
 _Being you, just you_  
 _Yea the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we've been through_  
 _And that's why I love you_

 _Yeaaa_

 _ohhhh, ohhhh_

 _Even though we didn't make it through_  
 _I am always here for you_  
 _yea-a-a_

 _You're so beautiful_  
 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _I'm not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you, is you_  
 _Being you, just you_  
 _Yea the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we've been through_  
 _And that's why I love you_

 _la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)_  
 _la la, la la la la (that's why I love you)_  
 _la la, la la la la (oh ohhh)_  
 _la la, la la la la (that's why I love you)_

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Selalu kupikir bahwa aku tegar_  
 _aku tak pernah menyangka kan begini_  
 _dan saat engkau tak di sisiku lagi_  
 _baru kurasakan arti kehilangan_

 _ingin kubicara, hasrat mengungkapkan_  
 _masih pantaskah ku bersamamu_  
 _tuk lalui hitam putih hidup ini_

 _saat engkau pergi, tak kau bawa hati_  
 _dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa …_  
 _dia … dia … dia … tlah mencuri hatiku …_

 _dan saat hari dimana kau tinggalkanku_  
 _kupikir semuanya kan baik-baik saja_  
 _dan kini baru kusadari semua_  
 _dia … dia … dia … tlah mencuri hatiku …_

 _ingin kubicara, hasrat mengungkapkan_  
 _masih pantaskah ku bersamamu_  
 _tuk lalui hitam putih hidup ini_

 _saat engkau pergi, tak kau bawa hati_  
 _dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa …_  
 _dia … dia … dia … tlah mencuri hatiku …_

 _ingin kubicara …._  
 _tuk lalui hitam putih hidup ini …_  
 _saat engkau pergi, tak kau bawa hati_  
 _dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa …_

 _ingin kubicara, hasrat mengungkapkan_  
 _masih pantaskah ku bersamamu (bersamamu)_  
 _tuk lalui hitam putih hidup ini (hitam putih, hidup ini)_

 _saat engkau pergi, tak kau bawa hati_  
 _dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa …_  
 _dia … dia … dia … tlah mencuri hatiku …_  
 _dia … dia … dia … tlah mencuri ha..tiku …_  
 _tlah mencuri ha..ti..ku …_  
 _Ooooh… ehmmm_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Aku sakit_  
 _Bila menatap matamu_  
 _Sadarku bahwa engkau bukan milikku_

 _Aku sakit_  
 _Bila ku mengagumimu_  
 _Sadarku kau tak pernah mengagumi ku_

 _Bangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku_  
 _Sadarkan aku dari mimpi tentangmu_  
 _Ku salah bila ku berharap padamu_  
 _Salah ku paksa kau tuk mengagumi ku_

 _Kau tak tau perasaan ku_  
 _Dan ku tak mau kau tau_

 _Aku sakit_  
 _Jika kau tau hatiku_  
 _Karna diriku tak berarti bagimu_

 _Aku sakit_  
 _Bilakah kau sembuhkan aku_  
 _Tak mungkin, tak mungkin sungguh tidak mungkin_

H : Balik lagi di .BCB

A : Bukan Curhat Biasa

H : Kita baca dulu sms masuk dari Suzy lagi galau .Napa sih inagtan ku belum sepenuhnya melupakan si dia itu .Nyebelin bingits

A : Sabar ya suzy .Pasti bisa kok ,walaupun sifat si dia rada-rada gmana gtuh

H : Ada TigaChubby momou Req dong lagu Maudy ayu nda ft david choi-by my side  
atau Train-hel soul sister seterah ...

A : Lalu ada Tyaaa Req Jkt48-gingam check .Lagi-lagi gak ada ngirim salam (pundung)

H : Sabar tong sabar .lanjut ada Canny lie Req bunga seroja-Laskar pelangi

A : Ada iwan di kedai .Titip salam buat Hali dan Air yang lagi siaran ,ternyata kalian gaje juga di Radio .kalau lagi akting di film perdana .Pasti diam-diam menghanyutkan

H : Owch...Makasih itu kan di film perdana kita .walaupun kami di dalam gaje di luarnya diam-diam menghanyutkan .Setiap orang pasti ada kelebihnya

A : Kelebihan apa kak ? .Kolestrol ,minyak atau

H : Udah ah...dasar semprul .Kita puterin lagu Train ,Jkt48 dan bunga seroja ^ ^

 _Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

 _Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_  
 _I knew I wouldn't forget you_  
 _And so I went and let you blow my mind_  
 _Your sweet moonbeam_  
 _The smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
 _I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_  
 _Who's one of my kind_

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_  
 _The way you move ain't fair you know_  
 _Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

 _Heeey heeeey heeeey_

 _Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_  
 _You gave my life direction_  
 _A game show love connection, we can't deny-y-y-y-y-y-y_  
 _I'm so obsessed_  
 _My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
 _I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_  
 _And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_  
 _The way you move ain't fair you know_  
 _Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

 _Way you can cut a rug_  
 _Watching you's the only drug I need_  
 _So gangster, I'm so thug_  
 _You're the only one I'm dreaming of_  
 _You see I can be myself now finally_  
 _In fact there's nothing I can't be_  
 _I want the world to see you'll be with me_

 _Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_  
 _The way you move ain't fair you know_  
 _Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_  
 _Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_  
 _Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_  
 _Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Walaupun aku sangat menyukai dirimu_  
 _Ku selalu menyembunyikannya_  
 _Kau yang berjalan mendorong sepeda_  
 _Tertawa lepas dengan polosnya_

 _Sampai ketempat kerja_  
 _Di jalan tepi pantai_  
 _Sang matahari menggoda_

 _Ging-ham che-ck_  
 _Baju lengan pendek yang dirimu pakai_  
 _Tampak sangat keren_  
 _Rasa sayang dan kepedihan_  
 _Hati ini berpola kotak-kotak_

 _Ging-ham che-ck_  
 _Pola dari cinta blue white blue_  
 _Mana yang ku pilih_  
 _Apakah ku ungkapkan saja_  
 _Perasaan bimbang ini_  
 _Gingham check_

 _Laut di depan mata_  
 _Dengan warna birunya_  
 _Menceritakan segalanya_  
 _Satu kata sangat sederhana_  
 _Namun tidak dapat aku ucapkan_

 _Karena aku penakut_  
 _Hubungan ini saja aku pun sudah bahagia_

 _Ging-ham che-ck_  
 _Musim pun berganti_  
 _Helai dari kapankah tidak dipakai_  
 _Meskipun bukan berarti bisa_  
 _Menjalani ini sampai kapanpun_

 _Ging-ham che-ck_  
 _Batas waktu cinta_  
 _Yes no yes lewat pun tak apa_  
 _Karena kau teramat penting_  
 _Sampai tahun depan pun_  
 _Gingham check_

 _Lautan pun berkilauan_  
 _Memantulkan cahaya_  
 _Perasaan ku yang bercampur ini_  
 _Sinar dan bayangan_

 _Ging-ham che-ck_  
 _Baju lengan pendek yang dirimu pakai_  
 _Tampak sangat keren_  
 _Rasa sayang dan kepedihan_  
 _Hati ini berpola kotak-kotak_

 _Ging-ham che-ck_  
 _Pola dari cinta_  
 _Blue white blue mana yang ku pilih_  
 _Apakah ku ungkapkan saja_  
 _Perasaan bimbang ini_  
 _Gingham check_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Mari menyusun seroja bunga seroja_  
 _Hiasan sanggul remaja putri remaja_  
 _Rupa yang elok dimanja jangan dimanja_  
 _Pujalah ia oh saja sekedar saja_  
 _Mengapa kau bermenung oh adik berhati bingung_  
 _Mengapa kau bermenung oh adik berhati bingung_

 _Janganlah engkau percaya dengan asmara_  
 _Janganlah engkau percaya dengan asmara_  
 _Sekarang bukan bermenung dalam termenung_  
 _Sekarang bukan bermenung dalam termenung_  
 _Mari bersama oh sayang memetik bulan_  
 _Mari bersama oh sayang memetik bulan_  
 _Mari menyusun seroja bunga seroja_

 _Hiasan sanggul remaja putri remaja_  
 _Rupa yang elok dimanja jangan dimanja_  
 _Pujalah ia oh saja sekedar saja_

A : Balik lagi di Pulau Rintis Fm

H : Yap...kita pindah ke facebook .wow ternyata udah ada yang koment

A : YayaEverHali : yang pastinya bebku dong .Kamu marah ya beb yang waktu itu ,sorry ya .Aku gak pernah ngertiin perasaan kamu Lain waktu ,aku janji kok gak akan ngulangin kayak gtu lagi .

H : (diam)...

A : Ok lanjut (nahan tawa) .Ada Fang Prince Boy ,iiyyuhh alay banget namenya .Yang aku pikirkan Ying satu sahaja ,Siang-siang ku teringat senyummu ,malam-malam ku terbayang wajahmu ,ku kan selalu mengingatkan dirimu .Wahai kekasihku

H n A : (Hening)...

H : Ada Adudu udah insaf .Pastinya tukang listrik dong .Senjata gwa udah hampir siap tau !

A : Katanya insap kok buat senjata untuk apaan tuh

H : Untuk ngejar maling kali hahaha

A : Oke kita puterin lagu di Req oleh Aini Kagamine rin and Len -tric and track dan lagu Taylor swift-Back to December

H : Cheik it out ^ ^

 _fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe_  
 _oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made_  
 _hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_  
 _oide oide saa tanoshii_  
 _asobi wo hajimeyou_

 _SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI_  
 _hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru_  
 _nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka_  
 _tengai ni mamorarete_  
 _nemuri ni ochiru_

 _gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_  
 _mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho_  
 _ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara_  
 _sono mi wo ima sugu ni_  
 _yudanenasai saa_

 _itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru_  
 _ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to_  
 _mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga_  
 _utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu_  
 _mi no ke ga yodatta_

 _oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?_  
 _mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?_  
 _hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de_  
 _kegawa wo mata kabutte_  
 _shibai ni modoru_

 _"...Nee, choudai?"_

 _doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete_  
 _atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?_  
 _saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai_  
 _mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara_

 _choudai hayaku hayaku_  
 _nee hora ima sugu ni_  
 _nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute_  
 _mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte_  
 _choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni_

 _choudai_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
 _How's life? Tell me how's your family?_  
 _I haven't seen them in a while._  
 _You've been good, busier than ever,_  
 _We small talk, work and the weather,_  
 _Your guard is up and I know why._  
 _Because the last time you saw me_  
 _Is still burned in the back of your mind._  
 _You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_  
 _And I go back to December all the time._  
 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._  
 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
 _I go back to December all the time._

 _These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
 _Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._  
 _When your birthday passed and I didn't call._  
 _And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
 _I watched you laughing from the passenger side._  
 _Realized I loved you in the fall._

 _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
 _You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

 _So this is me swallowing my pride_  
 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
 _And I go back to December all the time._  
 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
 _I go back to December all the time._

 _I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
 _So good to me, so right_  
 _And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
 _The first time you ever saw me cry._

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
 _Probably mindless dreaming,_  
 _But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
 _So if the chain is on your door I understand._

 _But this is me swallowing my pride_  
 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
 _And I go back to December..._  
 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time._  
 _All the time._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _nee omoide no KAKERA ni_  
 _namae wo tsukete hozon suru nara_  
 _"Takaramono" ga pittari da ne_

 _sou KOKORO no youryou ga_  
 _ippai ni naru kurai ni_  
 _sugoshita ne tokimeki iro no mainichi_

 _najinda seifuku to uwabaki_  
 _HOWAITOBOODO no rakugaki_  
 _ashita no iriguchi ni_  
 _oite kanakucha ikenai no kana_

 _demo ne, aeta yo! suteki na tenshi ni_  
 _sotsugyou wa owari ja nai_  
 _kore kara mo nakama dakara_  
 _issho no shashintachi_  
 _osoro no KIIHORUDAA_  
 _itsumademo kagayaiteru_  
 _zutto sono egao arigatou_

 _nee sakura no ki mo chotto_  
 _setake ga nobita mitai_  
 _mienai yukkuri na SUPIIDO demo_

 _kitto ano sora wa miteta ne_  
 _nando mo tsumazuita koto_  
 _soredemo saigo made aruketa koto_

 _fuwari houkago no rouka ni_  
 _koboreta onpu no hane_  
 _fuka fuka tsumoru made_  
 _kono mama de iretara ii no ni na_

 _demo ne, fureta yo! ai subeki tenshi ni_  
 _tadaima tte itaku naru_  
 _kono basho wa kawaranai yo_  
 _MEERU no jushinbako_  
 _MARU shita KARENDAA_  
 _tobikiri no yume to deai kureta_  
 _ongaku ni arigatou_

 _eki no HOOMU kawara no michi_  
 _hanaretete mo onaji sora miagete_  
 _YUNIZON de utaou!_

 _demo ne, aeta yo! suteki na tenshi ni_  
 _sotsugyou wa owari ja nai_  
 _kore kara mo nakama dakara_  
 _daisuki tte iu nara_  
 _daidaisuki tte kaesu yo_  
 _wasuremono mou nai yo ne_  
 _zutto eien ni issho da yo_

A : Tadi lagu dari K-ON!-Tenshi ni fureta yo di Req oleh Rin-chan ^ ^.Mungkin sebagai orang kenal dengan lagu ini ,terutama otaku lovers ^ ^

H : Yupss oh ya ,bagi yang udah tamat atau lulus sekolah .Selamat ya ,mudah-mudahan tercapai cita-cita and meraih impian yang diingikan

A : Oke! baca twiter .Ada Api_Supercool ,Heii kalian ngejek aku dari belakang .Dasar gak tau diri (sebel-sebel)...Buat fans ku makacih banyak karena telah mendukungku selama ini #jaditerharu

H : Alah segitu aja terharu dasar -_-

A : Ada Ejojo_Plingganteng ,Shankyuu buat temen-temen and kerabat terdekat yang gwa sayangi .Akhirnya gwa jadi juga kawin yeii kawin...dan juga buat Pulau Rintis Fm .Makasih banyak juga yang telah menyanpaikan perasaan gwa #Kiss_muachh

H : (jijik)...iyuuhhh banget .Iye iye selamat atas kawinya ye bang Ejojo .oh kapan punya momongannya ,gwa harap anaknya gak kaya bang Ejojo

H n A : Hahahahaha...

A : Ok kita putarkan lagu di req oleh Transien Super cell-utakata hanabi dan di req oleh Vanilla latte avocado Tokyo Ghoul-Unravel ^^

 _Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri_  
 _Yukata o kite geta mo haite_  
 _Karan koron oto o tateru_

 _Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki_  
 _Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto usumimita no_

 _Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_  
 _Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto_  
 _Mata omoidashite shimau yo_

 _Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta_  
 _Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni_  
 _Aitai, Aitai nda_  
 _Ima demo omou,_  
 _Kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o_

 _Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara_  
 _Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne_  
 _Hyururira narihibiku_

 _Yozora ni saita ooki na ooki na nishikikamuro_  
 _Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru_  
 _Futto setsunaku naru_

 _Sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta_  
 _"Ahaha"-tte waraiatte_  
 _"Suki da yo"-tte_  
 _Kisu o shita_

 _Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu_  
 _Konna ni mo kanashikute_  
 _Doushite deatte shimattan darou?_  
 _Me o tojireba,_  
 _Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

 _Amai toiki_  
 _Binetsu o obiru_  
 _Watashi wa kimi ni koi shita_  
 _Sono koe ni sono hitomi ni_

 _Kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni_  
 _Mada kimi no omokage o sagashite_

 _Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni_  
 _Kokoro ga chikuri to shita_  
 _Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga yatte kuru yo_  
 _Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi_

 _Ima demo omou,_  
 _Ano natsu no hi o..._

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo_  
 _  
Boku no naka ni dareka iru no_  
 _Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de_  
 _Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni_  
 _  
Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete_  
 _Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sa e freeze_  
 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_  
 _Anata wo mitsukete_  
 _  
Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa_  
 _Sukitootte mienakunatte_  
 _Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo_  
 _Mitsumenaide_  
 _Dareka ga kaita sekai no naka de_  
 _Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_  
 _Oboetete boku no koto wo_  
 _Azayakana mama_  
 _  
Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru_  
 _Mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatta_  
 _Ugokenai hodokenai ugokenai hodokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo_  
 _Unravel ghoul_  
 _  
Kawattashimatta kaerarenakatta_  
 _Futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru_  
 _Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai_  
 _Anata wo kegasenaiyo_  
 _  
Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa_  
 _Sukitootte mienakutte_  
 _Mitsukenai de boku no koto wo_  
 _Mitsumenaide_  
 _Dareka ga shikunda kodokuna wana ni_  
 _Mirai ga hodoketeshimau mae ni_  
 _Omoidashite boku no koto wo_  
 _Azayakana mama_  
 _  
Wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide wasurenaide_

 _Kawatteshimatta ni koto ni paralyze_  
 _Kaerarenai koto darake paradise_  
 _Oboetete boku no koto wo_  
 _  
Oshiete oshiete_  
 _Boku no naka ni dareka iru no?_

H : Balik lagi bersama saya Halilintar

A : Dan saya Air ,kita buka sesi terakhir

H n A : PhoneCu !

H : Di tunggu di 081364501312 .Tidak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam menemani para pendengar semua .

A : Yupss...Pulang dari shalat tarawih ,langsung ke Radio Pulau Rintis Fm ^ ^ .PhoneCu !

() : Curhat-curhatan dong ! tut tut tut

H : Sepertinya pulsanya habis .PhoneCu !

Adudu : Curhat-curhatan dong !

A : Mau request apa ?

Adudu : loh gak nanyain nama gwa and dari mana ?

H : Gwa udah tau kalau lo itu sebleng .Udah mau request apa

Adudu : gwa mau req kotak yang lagu baru di film perdana kita .Tau kan

A : Kita .Kita gak syuing lagi ,gmanakita tau judul lagunya .Aku yang tau cuman film Frozen doank ^ ^

Adudu : Frozen ,frozen mulu lo ...sekalian putihin rambut lo kayak elsa .terus panjangin di kepangin biar cantik (?)

A : Oh...bener juga yak saran lo .Besok aku lakuin kayak gtu ^ ^

Adudu : #* €¤'%* *#

H : Hoi...cepetan ,gwa mau tidur dirumah keburu sahur .Kirim salam buat siapa?

Adudu : Buat probe yang lagi ngambek ,terus lo Air .Jangan lupa saptu depan kita ke sungai kayak kemaren yak .tut tut tut

H : Penelpon selanjutnya

A : Pulau Rintis fm

Angin : Curhat-curhatan dong ! .Apa kabar adikku sayang ^ ^

H : UAAPAAHHH...ADIK ? (syok)

Angin : iye ...lu kan adik gwa .kan gwa yang muncul season 1 film perdana itu .Seharusnya lu manggil gwa Kakak ^ ^

A : (Diam)...

H : Asstaqfirullah...Berikan hamba kesabaran buat ngadapin Kakak (?) yang gak tau diri .Ya Allah (nangis gaje) .Ya udah (normal) Req apa kakakku sayang ?

Angin : gwa mau req Rin kagamine

A : Udah dirrquest sama readers

Angin : Jkt48

H n A : Udahhh...(teriak)

Angin : Akb

H : Yang lain kek... itu itu mulu .Eneg gwa dengarnya

Angin : ya udah super junior-mr simple deh

A : Buat

Angin : untuk adiku yang lagi siaran muachh ..tut tut tut

H n A : (hening)...

A : Baiklah kita putarkan lagu kotak-jagalah bumi dan super junior-Mr simple

H : Sampai jumpa minggu depan yang pastinya bukan gwa yang jadi host...Sumveh ,jadi gila gwa disini

A : Bye bye ^ ^

 _kawan aku sudah datang_  
 _ayo kita menjaga bumi ini_  
 _semua berkumpul disini_  
 _kita lawan perusak bumi_

 _kawan lihatlah disana_  
 _gunung tinggi yang indah menjulang_  
 _kawan lihatlah disini_  
 _kupu-kupu pun ikut menari_

 _bersama kita jaga bumi ini_  
 _bersama kita melindungi bumi_

 _kembali ke awal lagu_

 _bersama sama menjaga bumi 2x_

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _[All] Because I naughty, naughty,_  
 _[Leeteuk] Hey! I'm Mr. Simple_  
 _[All] Because I naughty, naughty_

 _[Kyuhyun] Sesangi nae mam daero andwindago hwaman naemyeon andwae geureol piryo eobtji_  
 _[Siwon] Geokjeongdo paljada jakeun ire neomu yeonyeonhaji malja mome jeohji anha_

 _[Heechul] Songjeoki johattdaga nabbatdaga geureon geoji mwo-heung! shiljeoki ollatdaga_  
 _Daerojyeotda geureon daedo ittji_

 _[Donghae] Eonjeomyeon gwaenchanha swi-eo ganeun geotdo johah modeun geoshi ttae, ttae,_  
 _Ttae, ttae, ttae-ga itneun geonikka_

 _[Yesung] Geudaega namja-ramyeon chingureul manna sul han jane teoreobeorigo_  
 _(Alright! ) Alright_

 _[Ryeowook] Geudaega yeoja-ramyeon chingureul manna suda tteoreo nallyeobeorigo_  
 _(Alright! ) Alright, Alright_

 _[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_  
 _Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_  
 _Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_  
 _Bwara Miss-seu Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

 _[All/Eunhyuk] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen doragaja geot kotchi apa_  
 _Jugettdamyeon oneul haruman nolgo boja_  
 _[All/Sungmin] Han keurae-do geochin sesng chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa_  
 _Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka_

 _[All] Blow Your Mind ([Eunhyuk] kara Mr. Simple)_  
 _Blow Your Mind ([Leeteuk] ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo)_  
 _Blow Your Mind ([Shindong] Kaja Mr. Simple)_  
 _Blow Your Mind ([Shindong] ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha)_

 _[Sungmin] Sok sseokneun iri an doo kaji anin seseang-e urin sara keukeon ae-do ara_  
 _[Leeteuk] Mweo ireohke eoryeopna uri chal meokgo chal jago tto charamyeon kereohke_  
 _Hamyeon dwiji_

 _[Ryeowook] Keuttae-ga hwa-ga na-myeon chingul mannna dwitdamhwaro peureobeorigo_  
 _(Alright! ) Alright_  
 _[Eunhyuk] Keuttae-ga kwireupda-nyeon norae borreo sori jilleo nalryeobeorigo_  
 _(Alright! ) Alright, Alright_

 _[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple_  
 _Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo_  
 _Bwara Miss Simple, SImple,_  
 _Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_  
 _Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo_  
 _Bwara Miss Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

 _[Eunhyuk] Dance!_

 _[Leeteuk] Jaryuran-ke mwo keuri byeol geo ittna_  
 _[Kyuhyun] Just Get It Get It_  
 _[Leeteuk] Sosohan iltaree jaemi_  
 _[All] Deung deung deung keung keung keung_  
 _[Shindong] Sara-ittneun keuttael neukki-go shipna_  
 _[Donghae] Just Grab It Grab It_  
 _[Shindong] Kaseum ttwineun ne kkum-deuri aeki_  
 _[All] Deung deung deung keung keung keung_  
 _(Because I Naughty, Naughty)_

 _[Kyuhyun] Ije keokjeong hajima ap-en choo-eun nari ulkeoya Shimgakan aekin da dwiro mirwodugo_  
 _[Yesung] Oneur-eun barke useobwa keuddae-wi hwanhan useum-e modu kibon choha-chyeo~_

 _[All] Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple_  
 _Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo_  
 _Bwara Miss Simple, Simple,_  
 _Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_  
 _Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo_  
 _Bwara Miss Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_

 _[All/Siwon] Kaja kaja eoseo kaja_  
 _Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja kotchi apa chukketdamyeon oneul haruman norgo boja_  
 _[All/Ryeowook] Han keurae-do keochin sesang chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka_

 _[All] Blow Your Mind ([Heechul] kara Mr. Simple)_  
 _Blow Your Mind ([Heechul] ttaega wattjanha Duryeowo malgo)_  
 _Blow Your Mind ([Donghae] kaja Mr. Simple)_  
 _Blow Your Mind Kara Mr. Simple_

* * *

 **gmana minna-san ...  
**

 **gaje kah ,hancur kah atau dll...**

 **maaf yuu habis bangun tidur *gak nanya*...soalnya habis syukuran tadi malam**

 **maaf bangetttt... telat updatenya #sujuddikakireaders**

 **gomene gomene gomene ... *plak***

 **tenang minggu depan hostnya Ying dan yaya kok ...bagi pengemar dou y .Tidak usah risau minggu depan dou y akan tampil di Pulau rintis Fm yeeeiiii...**

 **oh ya ...ada saran ...setelah dou y yang jadi host ...kira-kira minna-sama mau masukin siapa yang jadi host minngu depannya lagi ^^...**

* * *

 **thanks to riview ...**

Hanako frost

Neo and Onodera-chan

Chikita466

Mahrani29

Fannychan Acodeva

Fudan-San 22

little snowflakes

Airen-chan

Arinda-San

Silver Celestia

-eun oktaviani

Vivi Ritsu

Black Sweat Princess

Vanilla Latte Avocado

Princess10

Furusawa Aika

Guest (2 orang)

rin chan

Maritza Anannoya

aini

Tiqachubby momou

kuroyami is a god

Nadya

Tyaaa

Fajrin

DesyNAP

Canny Lie

farida lil safana

yaya

Chiko Yumi

NA

onozuka mikado

thunderstorm3479

Meirinfu-chan

M4dG4rl

Akiza14

TsubasaKEI

Kimmy Chan

Furusawa Aika

lian

Sawsan

Rin-chan 2930

annisa813

lily

Transient

maaf ya yuu gak bisa balas riview satu persatu ...maaf kan yuu akhir-akhir ini sibuk ... gomen gomen

* * *

sampai nanti di minggu depan ^^...


	4. Chapter 4

**Etoo... Yuu mau ngomong apa ya *garuk-garuk pipi*. Haduh maapin yuu ya lagi-lagi telat up o date hue hue... #sujud dikakireaders. Mau ngepost cerita di hari saptu kemarin gak bisa. karena ada test LAGI dari smk paporite yang yuu ikuti (nangis dipojokan)  
Hari minggu gak bisa lagi. Karena bantuin saudara dagang. Kalau gak di bantuin nanti gak dikasih uang untuk pulkam di lebaran nanti -_- #curhatgaje  
Ya udahlah... Yang penting ni pic dapat berlanjut end menagatasi masalah readers. walaupun yuu gak ngerti maksudnya -_- (lah ngapain juga buat pic ini)  
Tapi tenang ada Hariken-nee yang bantuin yuu jawab curhat readers. yah walaupun gaje #digetok  
Yuu hari ini sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada readers... Karena telah setia dengan panpic gaje ini dan juga terima kasih telah memflow atau memfav cerita ini ^ ^**

.

.  
Salam maniss ^ ^

* * *

 **Hariken Yuu-chan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BCB (Bukan Curhat Biasa)**

Pukul 21.00...

Yy : Yaya

Yg : Ying

 **(backsound : Aikatsu-Diamond Happy)**

.

.

.

.

.

Yy : Selamat malam para Penduduk Pulau Rintis diseluruh dunia...!

Yg : Apa kabar ...?

Yy : Ada yang kenal sama kami berdua .Perkenalkan

Yg : Saya Yuki kato dan disebelah saya

Yy : Dewi sandra (ketawa keras) .Nggak kok readers kami hanya bercanda ,ya udah nama saya Fang...

Yg : Hoi...Itu nama pacar oe lo .Haiya sembarangan saja kalau ngomong .Oke! nama saya Taufan

Yy : Lah situ juga...Ngambil nama orang .Nanti para fansnya marah loh ,yaudah .Sebutin nama asli kita .Nama saya Yaya yang paling cuantiikk dan soleha .Disebelah saya

Yg : Ying .Yang paling imueet se Pulau Rintis

Yy n Yg : Inilah acara...

[trek tek tek bum bum]

Yy : BCB

Yg : Bukan Curhat Biasa ,nggak pake rahasia ;)

Yy : Oke...Ying sepertinya banyak yang ngirim salam buat chara Boboiboy (berbisik)

Yg : Nanti kita sampaiin (berbisik)...Oke kita puturkan lagu pertama yang di request oleh Neo and onedera-chan Fatin-Aku memilih setia .Kirim salam buat buat Gempa dan Tanah. kuharap kalian berdua sabar mempunyai saudara yang sifatnya berlebihan itu. dan I LOVE YOU~~dari Emak atau kekasih kalian :v (maksudnya fans gelap kalian) #digampar. ONODERA : Hah... mau nitip salam juga buat Hali dan Petir.  
salam : Hali karna kamu sudah sama Yaya, aku hanya bisa melepasmu meskipun aku tak rela. jadi Petir aku jadikan sebagai pelariannya. LOVE YOU PETIR *karungin petir bawa pulang*

Yy : Dramatik sekali mereka berdua -_-

Yg : Oh ya saat ini Fang dan Gempa ada disini loh menemani kami berdua. Yang tentunya meramaikan radio ini ... ^^

 _Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta_  
 _Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya_  
 _Namun engkau datang di saat yang tidak tepat_  
 _Cintaku tlah dimiliki_

 _Inilah akhirnya harus ku akhiri_  
 _Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam_  
 _Maafkan diriku memilih setia_  
 _Walaupun ku tahu cintamu_  
 _lebih besar darinya_

 _Maafkanlah diriku tak bisa bersamamu_  
 _Walau besar dan tulusnya rasa cintamu_  
 _Tak mungkin untuk membagi cinta tulusku_  
 _Dan aku memilih setia_

 _Inilah akhirnya, harus ku akhiri_  
 _Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam_  
 _Maafkan diriku memilih setia_  
 _Walaupun kutahu cintamu lebih besar darinya_

 _OOOuuu oooo_

 _OOOuuu oooo_

 _Seribu kali logika ku untuk menolak_  
 _Tapi ku tak bisa bohongi hati kecilku_  
 _Bila saja diriku ini masih sendiri_  
 _Pasti ku kan memilihkan memilih kamu uuu_

 _Inilah akhirnya, harus aku ku akhiri_  
 _Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam_  
 _Maafkan diriku memilih setia_  
 _Walaupun ku tahu cintamu_  
 _ooohh_  
 _Walaupun ku tahu cintamu lebih besar daa aaa darinya_

 _xxxxxxxxx  
_

 _tak pernah terpikir olehku_  
 _tak sedikit pun ku menyangka_  
 _kau akan pergi tinggalkan ku sendiri_

 _begitu sulit ku menyangkal_  
 _begitu sakit ku rasakan_  
 _kau akan pergi tinggalkan ku sendiri_

 _* di bawah batu nisan kini kau tlah sandarkan_  
 _kasih sayang kamu begitu dalam_  
 _sungguh ku tak sanggup ini terjadi_  
 _karna ku sangat cinta_

 _** ini lah saat terakhirku melihat kamu_  
 _jatuh air mataku menangis pilu_  
 _hanya mampu ucapkan selamat jalan kasih_

 _satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
 _cintai kamu kamu kamu di hatiku_  
 _namun bagiku melupakanmu_  
 _butuh waktuku seumur hidup_

 _satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
 _sayangi kamu di hatiku_  
 _namun bagiku melupakanmu_  
 _butuh waktuku seumur hidup_

 _di nantiku_

 _satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
 _cintai kamu kamu kamu di hatiku_  
 _namun bagiku melupakanmu_  
 _butuh waktuku seumur hidup_

 _satu jam saja ku telah bisa_  
 _sayangi kamu di hatiku_  
 _namun bagiku melupakanmu_  
 _butuh waktuku seumur hidup_

Yy : Tadi adalah lagu yang di req oleh Chikita466 St12-saat terakhir .lagu buat sahabat aku ALM HADIRA PUSPITA yang telah berpulang ke sisinya pas aku ujian ukk hari ke3 sumpah aku syok bgt waktu ndengernya ujianya aja aku putusin buat susulan *nagis*  
selamat jalan sahabat terbaiku semoga di terima di sisinya *senyum*

Yg : Kami dari Host BCB Berduka cita atas kemalangan teman dari salah satu readers

Yy : ya Kita tidak tahu kematian merenggut nyawa kita. Hanya tuhan yang tahu :)

Yg : Balik lagi di BCB

Yy : Bukan curhat biasa ,yang baru pulang taraweh atau mau tidur ayo gabung di BCB .Caranya

Yg : Mudah kok ,kamu bisa request lagu ,kirim-kirim salam sepuasnya bisa lewat no telp 081364501312 .Lewat Email :BCB atau lewat fb dan twiter .fb :Bukan Cuhat Biasa .Twiter :BCB_PR . Atau bisa juga di Fb saya YingKiuutKiuut

Yy : Atau fb saya Yayayah

Yg : Ya ,gak itu lagi namenya YayaEverHali

Yy : Udah di ganti kok ...bosan itu mulu .Kamu di sini bisa bergalau-galau ,seneng ,susah ,sedih ,marah ,gaje ,gila-gilaan ,Bokek pun juga boleh

Yg : Oke kita bacakan dulu kirim salam dari readers ^^

Yy : Dari Shirokuro00 .Requestnya Gumi-Ten faced .Yaya kok gak pernah nyobain biskuit sendiri sih ? kan enak .Heh enak aja biskuit ku itu enak tau ! buktinya orang yang makan biskuit ku aja pingsan .Gmana hebatkan (Watados)

Yg : Hadeh (nepok jidat)...Ok! selanjutnya dari D gee-un oktaviani .Reqnya Hana abdul aziz-bersedia .Kirim salam buat author ,Yaya ,Ying ,Ochobot ,Tok aba dan semuanya .Makasih Gee-san ^^

Yy : Eh itu lagu Hana abdul aziz-bersedia bukanya film kita yang endingkan

Yg : Yups ...Sampai saat ini aku suka banget sama lagu itu ^^

Yy : Lanjut dari Mahrani29 Reqnya Taylor swift-Bad blood

Yg : Wah reqnya sama dari Tittle snowflakes ^^

Yy : Janjian yak .Haha

Yg : Kirim salam buat Taufan peluk cium mahrani :3

Yy : Sepertinya fans Taufan banyak .Aku sangat iri -,-

Yg : Iya lo...Karena Taufan itu kan imueet bin ganteng .Wajarlah fansnya banyak

Yy : Oke kita putarkan lagu yang udah direquest oleh shiro kuro 00 Gumi-ten faced .D Gee-un oktaviani Hana abdul Aziz-bersedia .dan Mahrani bersama Little snowflakes Taylor swift-Bad blood

Yg : Cheik it out ^^

 _Saishou no watashi wa otonashii musume_

 _Koi ni yaburete kanjou wo tozasu no_

 _Atarashii jinkaku tsukuri age_

 _Watashitachi no kanjou wa ire kawaru_

 _Ahhh ahhh ahhh_

 _Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh_

 _San, ukeiretakunai kioku wo_

 _Yon, betsu no jinkaku to minashi_

 _Go, taningoto no youni furumai_

 _Roku, sou yatte jibun wo mamotta_

 _Nana, kioku no kyouyuu wa sarenai_

 _Hachi, tadai no sonzai mo shiranai_

 _Kyuu, toki ga nagare nagare ima wa_

 _Juunin no jinkaku ga koko ni ta_

 _Watashi no naka no juunin ga onnaji otoko ni koi wo shita_

 _Mina minna mukuwarenu_

 _Mama otoko no kotae wa_

 _Kimi no naka no hitori dake wo aishimashou_

 _Shinzou ga takanaru_

 _Watashitachi no_

 _Hayamaru kodou wo_

 _Osaetsukete_

 _Kimi wa maru de betsujin no you ni_

 _Natte boku no moto e otozoreru_

 _Sono tabi ni mune ga shime tsukerareru_

 _To doujini hikarete itta_

 _Demo ne, kimi ni wa iwaneba naranai_

 _Hoka no kimi ni momou tsutaeta ga_

 _Boku wa hitori no hitoshika aisenai_

 _Jinkaku wa hitotsu shika erabenai_

 _Watashi wa tajuu jinkaku?_

 _Hohoende iru no wa naze?_

 _Watashi no naka no juunin wa_

 _Mina minna mou kigatsuite ita_

 _Jibun no umareta riyuu to wa nani ka_

 _Hitotsu no ai wo te ni suru_

 _Koto ga yakumenara_

 _Mou owatte shimatta ne_

 _Saa saigo ni minna de warai masho_

 _Sayonara okaeri_

 _Watashi wa moto no hitori yo_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Jangan takutkan langit yang gelap  
Ayuh, beranikan diri sahaja  
Kita hadapi semua bersama_

Marilah  
Kita pergi mengembara  
Inilah masanya  
Untuk bersuka ria

Jangan bimbang  
Jangan diragu-ragukan  
Pasti kan teruja  
Biar ia bawa kau pergi

Bersedia  
Pergi mengembara  
Kini masanya  
Bersedia  
Bersedia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey!) Did you have to do this?  
I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe  
I rubbed it in so deep  
Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey!) Did you think we'd be fine?  
Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past  
These kind of wounds they last and they last  
Now did you think it all through?  
All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't  
So if you come in my way, just don't  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey!) Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that, you live with ghosts (Ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (Hey!)  
You say sorry just for show (Hey!)  
You live like that, you live with ghosts (Hey!)  
Hm, if you love like that blood runs bad_

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (Think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

 _('Cause now we got bad blood) 'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done (Look at what you've done)  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood (Woah)  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood (Hey!)_

Yy : Kembali lagi di Pulau Rintis Fm .Lanjut dari Vanilla latte avocado reqnya CItata-Meriang .Sedang merindukan kasih sayang *jones* .kirim salam buat abang adudu yang belum bayar utang dia ke ane ,bilangin buruan bayar

Yg : Emang si adudu bayak utang ke readers .Utang apa ?

Yy :Mungkin sesuatu lah ...MAklum si adudu itu suka berexperimen hahaha

Yg : Next .Dari Vivi ritsu reqnya Rin kagamine-Tokyo teddy bear .Lagi ingin robek-robek boneka

Yy : Eh sayang kalau bonekana di robek-robekin sini buat yaya aja :3

Yg : Huu...Lanjut dari Mr .Salamnya buat Api dan Taufan ,kalo malam jangan nyulut kembang api mercon berisik tau ! Tuh denger Taapi (Taufan dan api) ,readers pada protei tuh karena lu berdua maen petasan didekat rumah readers

Yy : Betul tuh ...Apalagi main petasan itu berbahaya buat kalian yang masih kecil-kecil .Jadi jangan coba-coba mainnya di rumah ya ^^

Yg : Lanjuut lagi...dari fajrin reqnya One direction-The best song ever .Kirim salam buat Haliintar ,Taufan ,Gempa ,Api dan Air

Yy : Langsung saja kita putarkan lagu yang telah direquest tadi ^^

 _sudah lama aku tak jumpa dengan kamu  
sudah lama kamu tak memperhatikanku  
rindunya hatiku, rindu ingin bertemu  
ku ingin dirimu selalu di sisiku_

 _aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang  
merindukan kasih sayang  
aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang  
aku butuh perhatian_

 _aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang  
merindukan kasih sayang  
aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang  
aku butuh kasih sayang_

 _aku meriang, aku meriang_

 _sudah lama aku tak jumpa dengan kamu  
sudah lama kamu tak memperhatikanku  
rindunya hatiku, rindu ingin bertemu  
ku ingin dirimu selalu di sisiku_

 _aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang, merindukan kasih sayang  
aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang, aku butuh perhatian  
aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang, merindukan kasih sayang  
aku meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang, aku butuh kasih sayang_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Tousan kaasan ima made gomen_

 _Hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu_

 _Nīsan neesan sore jaa mata ne_

 _Saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita_

 _Mie hatta SAIZU de katagami wo toru_

 _Nani datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba_

 _Aisaretai to kuchi wo koboshita_

 _Motto joubuna hasami de, kao wo kiritoru no sa_

 _Zenchi zen'nou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo_

 _Noumiso igai mou iranai to_

 _Why not, I don't know_

 _Kin mirai souzou ashita no kizu so_

 _Tada yurashite yo_

 _Nuime no sukima wo umete okure_

 _Minasan sayounara sensei wo genki de_

 _Kou natta mune ni yodare ga tareru_

 _Shoujiki-mo wa nani wo miru?_

 _Shoujiki mo wa baka wo miru!_

 _Shoujikimo wa nani wo miru?_

 _Shoujiki mo wa baka wo miru!_

 _Aa, kore ja mada tarinai yo_

 _Motto ookina MISHIN de_

 _Kokoro tsuranuku no sa_

 _Zenchi zen'nou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo_

 _Noumiso igai mou iranai to_

 _Why not, I don't know_

 _Kin mirai souzou ashita no kizu sou_

 _Tada yurashite yo_

 _Nuime no sukima wo umete okure_

 _Mou nanimo nai yo nanimo nai yo hiki hegasarete_

 _Ito kuzu no umi he to kono saibou mo_

 _Sou boku inai yo boku inai yo nagesuterarete_

 _Kaeru basho sura doko ni mo nainda yo_

 _Sonzai shoumei._

 _Aa, shut up uso-darake no karada_

 _Kansei shitai yo ZURU shitai yo_

 _Ima, kaitou wo kawarenai no?_

 _Kawaretai no?_

 _Nanimo nai? Konna BOKU janai!_

 _Nuime wa tokete hiki-sen kireta_

 _Nietatta DEIZU de inochi hi o tatsu_

 _Dare datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)_  
 _Straight into my heart and stole it_  
 _Through the doors and passed the guards (wow)_  
 _Just like she already owned it_

 _I said can you give it back to me_  
 _She said never in your wildest dreams_

 _And we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
 _I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I think it goes..._

 _Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow)_  
 _And her daddy was a dentist_

 _Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)_  
 _But she kissed me like she meant it_

 _I said can I take you home with me_  
 _She said never in your wildest dreams_

 _And we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
 _I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I think it goes..._

 _You know, I know, you know I'll remember you_  
 _And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me_

 _(Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _You know, I know, you know I'll remember you_  
 _And I know, you know, I hope you remember how we danced_  
 _How we danced_  
 _1, 2, 1, 2, 3_

 _How we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)_  
 _Danced all night to the best song ever_  
 _We knew every line_  
 _Now I can't remember_  
 _How it goes but I know_  
 _That I won't forget her_  
 _Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

 _I think it went oh, oh, oh_  
 _I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I think it goes..._

 _Best song ever_  
 _It was the best song ever_  
 _It was the best song ever_

Yg : Kita pindah ke curhat ,sepertinya banyak yang lagi galau malam ini Yaya

Yy : Yups apalagi para jones ...tapi janga bersedih ,karena ada kami berdua yang akan menghibur kalian semua .Ok kita baca dulu ,pertama dari Silver Calestia .Gmana caranya buat nyelesain masalah orang yag curhat ke kamu ? aku sering di curhatin tapi cendrung muji aja .Temanku pernah bilang "Aku tau kamu cuma muji aku "

Yg : Hmmm...terkadang kalau ada yang muji kita kayak risih gtu ,maksudnya gak enak hati .Kita di bilang inilah itulah blablabla...

Yy : Jadi intinya ...Silver gak harus juga sih terlalu muji sama temanmu .kita juga harus dengerinn curhatan hati setiap teman lagi ada masalah ^^...kalzu kita cuekin kan kasihan temannya .Kita di anggap Masbo a.k.a Masa bodo

Yg : Yups...Ada Canny lie reqnya Kepompong-sindentosca .Lagi sedih sahabat terbaik saya pergi ke luar pulaugmana cara ngilanginnya ya .tolong di jawab ya

Yy : Pergi ke luar pulau itu maksudnya pulang kampung atau keluar negri ?

Yg : Entahlah ... terbaikmu pergi ? kenapa gak minta nomor telpnya..kan bisa melepas rindu

Yy : Yups..apalagi sahabat sejati itu susah di cari loh...Gini kamu pengen melupakannya ,kayaknya kamu bisa cari sahabat yang ada di sekitarmu .Di sekolah ,luar lingkungan pun bisa .Karena teman mudah di dapat ,musuh susah di cari ^^

Yg : Lanjuut ada Black sweat Princess .Aq mau curhat, dulu aq pernah suka sama orang cowok .dya emang gak terlau cakep atau pinter .tapi kok aku bisa suka ma dia .padahal dya isengnya dah ngelmpauin Taufan api .Tapi tetep aja aq gk bisa ngelupain dy .pas smp aq ma dya gak ketemu lagi .aq seneng akhirnya aq bisa move on dari dia .Emang berhasil sih ,tp teman aq nanya siapa orang yang aku suka ? aq keinget dy .coba move on lagi berhasil ,tp ada dua orang baru lagi di hatiku .aq suka mereka berdua tp tiba" aq suka ma cwo yang dulu aku suka .gmana nih minya saran dong!

Yy : Oww ! jatuh cinta pandangan pertama itu sulit di lupakan apalagi si dia yang udah berhasil merebut hati kita [berlope-lope]

Yg : Yups...apalagi aku sama Fang owchh [meong meong]

iya kan beb *ngelirik ke belakang* loh mana fangku sama gempa ?

Yy : Mereka lagi pergi beli cemilan ama minuman di warung deket sini .Tumben manggil beb ,jangan" niru aku sama beb Hali lagi (curiga)

Yg : Ye...udah lama keless aku manggil kayak gtu .Udah ah kita jawab pertanyaan sweat

Yy : Cowok yang kamu suka itu sifatnya ngelebihin TaufanApi .Parah tuh ,pasti tiap hari sering jahilin kamu aa ciee ciee

Yg : Lalu ada dua orang yang kamu suka .Kayaknya milih salah satu deh .Kalau aku saranin ya sifatnya cowok yang kamu suka itu dulu .Siapa tau dua orang itu ada salah satu sifat cowok yang kamu suka dulu ^^

Yy : Cowok itu gak perlu tampang atau pintar .Yang penting isi hatinya itu setia atau gak sama kamu...Mudah-mudaha paham ya ^^

Yg : Oke berhenti dulu ...Kita putarkan lagu yang di request oleh Canny lie kepompong-sidentosca lalu Aries queenzha titli dan dilanjutkan reqnya Airen-chan seev-hide and seek

Yy : Tetap di Pulau Rintis fm ^^

 _Dulu kita sahabat  
Teman begitu hangat  
Mengalahkan sinar mentari_

 _Dulu kita sahabat  
Berteman bagai ulat  
Berharap jadi kupu-kupu_

 _Kini kita berjalan berjauh-jauhan  
Kau jauhi diriku karena sesuatu  
Mungkin ku terlalu bertindak kejauhan  
Namun itu karena ku sayang_

 _Persahabatan bagai kepompong  
Mengubah ulat menjadi kupu-kupu  
Persahabatan bagai kepompong  
Hal yang tak mudah berubah jadi indah  
Persahabatan bagai kepompong  
Maklumi teman hadapi perbedaan  
Persahabatan bagi kepompong  
Na..na..na.._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ban ke titli dil uda, uda, uda hai Kahin door..._ _  
_ _Bagaikan kupu-kupu hatiku terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
Ban ke titli dil uda, uda, uda hai kahin door..._ _  
_ _Bagaikan kupu-kupu hatiku terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
Chalke khushboo se juda, juda, juda hai kahin door.._ _  
_ _Terbang melayang menyatu dengan keharuman di suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
Haadse yeh kaise_ _  
_ _Rentetan peristiwa macam apa ini_ _  
_ _  
Ansune se jaise_ _  
_ _Seperti tak pernah terdengar sebelumnya_ _  
_ _  
Choome andheron ko koi noor..._ _  
_ _Seolah secercah cahaya mengecup kegelapan_ _  
_ _  
Ban ke titli dil uda, uda, uda hai Kahin door.._ _  
_ _Bagaikan kupu-kupu hatiku terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
-male-_ _  
_ _Sirf keh jaaoon ya aasmaan pe likh doon.._ _  
_ _Haruskah kukatakan saja ataukah perlu kutuliskan di langit?_ _  
_ _  
Teri taareefon mein Chashme baddoor…_ _  
_ _Dalam pujian terhadap kecantikanmu, aku berharap semoga kau dijauhkan dari pandangan buruk orang lain_ _  
_ _  
-female-_ _  
_ _Ban ke titli dil uda, uda, uda hai Kahin door.._ _  
_ _Bagaikan kupu-kupu hatiku terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
Chalke khushboo se juda, juda, juda hai Kahin door.._ _  
_ _Terbang melayang menyatu dengan keharuman di suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
Kondal vannanaik kovalanay venney_ _  
_ _Unda vayan en ullam kavarndhanai_ _  
_ _Andar kon ani arangkan en amudhinaik_ _  
_ _Andar kon ani arangkan en amudhinaik_ _  
_ _Kanda kangal maThonrinaik kaanave_ _  
_ _  
-male-_ _  
_ _Bhoori bhoori aankhein teri kankhiyon se tez teer kitne chhode_ _  
_ _Kedua matamu yang kecoklatan melepaskan begitu banyak panah tajam dari tiap kedipannya_ _  
_ _  
Dhaani dhaani baatein teri udte phirte panchhiyon ke rukh bhi mode_ _  
_ _Tutur katamu yang lembut membuat burung-burung yang terbang melintas pun berbalik arah_ _  
_ _  
-female-_ _  
_ _Adhoori thi zara si_ _  
_ _Sebelumnya aku sedikit tak sempurna_ _  
_ _  
Main poori ho rahi hoon_ _  
_ _Namun aku sedang menyempurnakan diri_ _  
_ _  
Teri saadgi mein hoke choor_ _  
_ _Setelah hancur berkeping-keping karena pesona kesederhanaanmu_ _  
_ _  
Ban ke titli dil uda, uda, uda hai Kahin door.._ _  
_ _Bagaikan kupu-kupu hatiku terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
Chalke khushboo se juda, juda, juda hai Kahin door.._ _  
_ _Terbang melayang menyatu dengan keharuman di suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
-male-_ _  
_ _Raatein ginke, neendein bunke_ _  
_ _Setelah menghitung malam dan merajut lelapku_ _  
_ _  
Cheez kya hai khwaabdaari humne jaani_ _  
_ _Kini telah kupahami arti pentingnya memiliki impian_ _  
_ _  
Tere sur ka saaz banke_ _  
_ _Setelah menjadi nada dari alat musikmu_ _  
_ _  
Hote kya hain raagdaari humne jaani_ _  
_ _Kini telah kupahami arti keindahan sebuah lagu_ _  
_ _  
-female-_ _  
_ _Jo dil ko bhaa rahi hai woh teri shayari hai_ _  
_ _Yang disukai hatiku apakah ia syair-syairmu_ _  
_ _  
Ya koi shayarana hai fitoor_ _  
_ _Ataukah penyairnya yang obsesif_ _  
_ _  
Ban ke titli dil uda, uda, uda hai Kahin door.._ _  
_ _Bagaikan kupu-kupu hatiku terbang ke suatu tempat yang jauh_ _  
_ _  
Chalke khushboo se juda, juda, juda hai Kahin door.._ _  
_ _Terbang melayang menyatu dengan keharuman di suatu tempat yang jauh_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ding-dong munen iaradao nega watanda  
sumureo edo suyong absa  
ding-dong iasaraya dao nega watanda  
doman chigien nimi dujo  
saose ro dorun nowaru ni maju jasa  
dabejins dunun  
gakaisa bokoshipo_

 _ding-dong nega duwa ata osolo basa_  
 _sueja kiru raia noita_  
 _ding-dong nega kura wata_  
 _asasu mara supapo jiru wa ya noija_  
 _kokote nu noe basoliga deuli a one_  
 _goshi wa jin noe su sumi wa durinunde_

 _koko subaraoni (kaekoiga)_  
 _koko subaraoni (kaekoiga)_  
 _koko subaraoni (kaekoiga)_  
 _koko subaraoni ..._

 _toc-toc bako na te wata_  
 _durawa ione ora yono bashi a nuige_  
 _toc-toc bake tsu ra wata odi su mona_  
 _kein ku ja sonen iaio i_  
 _no ega ye inun shitemi sen saia a basa_  
 _yo gien none_  
 _da num no janga niya_

 _(ding-dong yo miite)_

 _ding-dong yo miite ne (niga sule)_  
 _ding-dong ije sa sane (niga sule)_  
 _ding-dong ne ga itene (niga sule)_  
 _ding-dong bolsh bada la_

(ding-dong gein tsutana aido ne) (ding-dong mududa annyo...)

Yg : Kembali lagi di BCB ,Bukan Curhat Biasa .Oke Yaya ada siapa lagi

Yy : Ada Diana205 .Boleh curhat gak ?

Yy n Yg : boleh

Yg : kalau boleh aku pengen curhat .Aku itu suka diatur-diatur sama pacar aku padahal aku itu gak mau diatur .Harus gnilah gtulah bikin anepusing .Pencerahannya ya .Req sharini-seperti itu

Yy : Kalau pacarmu suka ngatur kan bisa ambil sisi positivenya .Negative nya di buang aja ^^

Yg : Betul tuh. Mungkin dia itu perhatian banget sama kamu .Makanya dia gak mau kehilangan kamu ^^ .Lanjut adasiapa lagi

Yy : Ada Ayya .Ako boleh curhat gak .Temanku sering banget curhat dengan aku dia curhatnya masalah orang dia suka .Tapi orang yang dia suka itu sukanya ama orang lain .Jadi dia minta pendapatku .Aku pun bingung mau jawab apa .Req Siti nurhaliza-Nirmala

Yg : Terkadang kalau ada masalah .larinya pasti ke teman .misalnya kita sering curhat

Yy : Betul tuh Ying .Aku kan sering gtu kalau aku ada masalah pasti ceritaiin ke orang tua atau teman

Yg : Untuk masalah Ayya .Sebaiknya kamu nasehatin teman mu itu .Kan banyak tuh cowok selain dia yang suka .Atau lebih baik move on dari dia atau cari cowok yang lebih baik selain dia .Gmana itu pendapat authornya loh ^^

Yy : Ada 00 boleh tanya nih .Sahabatmu en kamu suka orang yang sama tapi sahabatmu gak tau kalau kamu suka dia end dianya suka sahabatmu .Jadi kalo kamu ,apa yang kamu lakukan ? nyerah apa terus ngejar atau gmana

Yg : Kalau aku sih rela-relain aja kan banyak tuh cowok yang lebih ketjehdari dia .Kalau kau Yaya

Yy : Aku sependapat denganmu Ying .Yah biar sahabat itu bahagia bersamanya [uhuk uhuk]

Yg : Oke kita putarkan lagu dulu sharini-seperti itu lalu siti nurhaliza-nirmala dan dilanjutkan Lisa-shirushi yang di request oleh Charllote-chan

 _Boom shake shake shake boom  
Boom shake shake shake boom_

 _Sedikit dikit kamu marah_  
 _Aku makin cantik kau marah_  
 _Maunya kamu aku diam_  
 _Tak kemana mana_  
 _Bagai burung dalam sangkar_

 _Seperti itu..._

 _Jadi buah simalakama_  
 _Aku cinta tapi terkekang_  
 _Mau nya kamu aku diam_  
 _Tak boleh bersolek_  
 _Jangan sampai tambah cantik_

 _Seperti itu..._

 _Seperti itu maumu_  
 _Tak mungkin aku bahagia_  
 _Seperti itu cintamu_  
 _Mama papa tolong aku_  
 _Hempaskan cinta_

 _Resiko punya pacar cantik_  
 _Gimanapun banyak yang suka_  
 _Kau ikuti aku terus sampai ku susah bergerak_  
 _Maju mundur maju_  
 _Cantik Cantik_

 _Tatuit tata tuit_  
 _Tatuit tata tuit_  
 _Ratata ratata_

 _Sedikit dikit kamu marah_  
 _Aku makin cantik kau marah_  
 _Maunya kamu aku diam_  
 _Tak kemana mana_  
 _Bagai burung dalam sangkar_

 _Seperti itu..._

 _Jadi buah simalakama_  
 _Aku cinta tapi terkekang_  
 _Mau nya kamu aku diam_  
 _Tak boleh bersolek_  
 _Jangan sampai tambah cantik_

 _(Cantik...cantik..cantik)_

 _Seperti itu maumu_  
 _Tak mungkin aku bahagia_  
 _Seperti itu cintamu_  
 _Mama papa tolong aku_  
 _Hempaskan cinta_

 _Resiko punya pacar cantik (Cantik Cantik)_  
 _Gimanapun banyak yang suka (Cantik Cantik)_  
 _Kau ikuti aku terus sampai ku susah bergerak_  
 _Maju mundur maju_  
 _Cantik Cantik_

 _Maju mundur maju_  
 _Cantik Cantik_

 _Seperti itu..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Diciptakan seorang insan  
Lembut hati bak redup pandangan  
Pabila berkata  
Seluruh alam menyaksikan kesyahduan  
Bagai tersentuh rasa percaya  
Tika terdengarkan_

 _Aduhai…_

 _Telah jauh berkelana entah di mana  
Ada rasa hanya kuntum kasihnya  
Khabar itu merelakan perjalanannya  
Ada jiwa hanya kuntum kasihnya_

 _Biar panas membakar  
Biar ranjau mencabar  
Telah mekar hati seindah purnama_

 _Dipujuk segala rajuk  
Sepi rindu adakala  
Meracun imannya_

 _(Biar panas membakar_  
 _Biar ranjau mencabar_  
 _Hati mekar seindah purnama)_

 _Siapa menyapa bagai pelita  
Arah yang menghilang tika gelita  
(Duhai kasih bulan saksi)_

 _Tatap tidak ditatap  
Kotakan di dada yang terdetik  
Temukan sang cinta_

 _(Angin pun mula bercerita  
Semesta nyata terpedaya)  
Kekasih tak berbahasa  
Getir fikir derita mengharap  
Suara…_

 _(Tangis bagai gerimis  
Hati bak tasik pedih  
Cuba cari hakikat  
Temukan azimat)_

 _(Kasih gundah gerhana  
Diam tak berirama  
Gusar tambah gementar  
Tak tertanggung rasa)_

 _Nun dari sana  
Telah turun berbicara  
Sang kesuma bidadari syurgawi_

 _Sesungguhnya berkasihlah  
Di antara manusia  
Perindah segala kata-kata  
Bahagia itu janjinya_

 _Mengapa kita sengketa  
Rentaslah jalan terbuka  
Tanpa dusta_

 _(Telah teguh di garis… Karma!)_

 _Telah jauh berkelana entah di mana  
Ada rasa hanya kuntum kasihnya  
Khabar itu merelakan perjalanannya  
Ada jiwa hanya kuntum kasihnya_

 _Biar panas membakar  
Biar ranjau mencabar  
Telah mekar hati seindah purnama_

 _Dipujuk segala rajuk  
Sepi rindu adakala  
Meracun imannya_

 _(Biar panas membakar  
Biar ranjau mencabar  
Hati mekar seindah purnama)_

 _Tangis bagai gerimis  
Hati bak tasik pedih  
Cuba cari hakikat  
Temukan azimat_

 _Kasih gundah gerhana  
Diam tak berirama  
Gusar tambah gementar  
Tak tertanggung rasa_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _machi akari terashita nigiyaka na waraigoe to rojiura no ashiato_ _  
_ _tsutaetai omoi wa doredake todoitandarou itsumo furimuite tashikameru_ _  
_ _  
itsudatte moyawasu kimi wa kitto donna boku mooiketekureru kara_ _  
_ _  
jitto mitsumeta kimi no hitomi niutsutta boku ga ikita shirushi_ _  
_ _nandomo togiresou na kodoutsuyoku tsuyoku narashitakyou o koetemitainda yo_ _  
_ _  
te ni shita shiawase o ushinau koto o osorete tachidomatteiru yori_ _  
_ _hitotsu hitotsu ooki na dekiru dake ooku no egao sakaseyou to takuramu_ _  
_ _  
omoidasu bokura no toorisugita hibi ga itsumo kagayaite mieru you ni_ _  
_ _  
gyutto nigitta kimi no mukumori de kanjita bokura tsunaida akashi_ _  
_ _kimi to ima onaji hayasa de ano hi egaita mirai o aruiteiru_ _  
_ _  
ikutsu negai kanaetemo kimi to sugoshitai atarashii asu o sugu ni_ _  
_ _tsugi tsugi ni boku wa kitto mata negatteshimau kara_ _  
_ _  
nagareteku toki wa yousha naku itsuka bokura o saratteku kara_ _  
_ _mabataki shita isshun no suki ni kimi no miseru subete o miotosanai you ni_ _  
_ _  
jitto mitsumeta kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikita shirushi_ _  
_ _nandomo togiresou na kodou tsuyoku tsuyoku narashita_ _  
_ _kyou o koeteikenakutemo_ _  
_ _kimi to ikita kyou o boku wa wasurenai_

Yy : Balik lagi bersama kami berdua. Yang pastinya yang cantik and imuet imuet gtu :3 [tuing tuing]

Yg : Yups kita pindah ke sms. Ada Adudu disungai. Kok hari ini gak dapat ikan. Ini pasti gara-gara si AER sialan ngeluarin jurus Esnya. Ikannya pada lari kedinginan hufftt (sebel-sebel). Hahaha

Yy : Hahaha... Ada-ada aja. Cemungutt ea Adudu ^^

Yg : Ada furusawa Aika reqnya wizkalira-see you again. Oke nanti kami putarkan kok ^^

Yy : Ada DesyNap reqnya Tifanny gradina-Here i am. Ok tungguin ya

Yy : Ada KDL

Yg : KDL itu kepanjangannya Krisdayanti lover ya. Hahaha... bercanda kok *peace*

Yg : Reqnya love from the star-My destiny

Yy : Love from the star itu film korea yang romantis itu kan

Yg : Hee... Mungkin aku belum pernah nontonnya (nyengir)

Yy : Ada Arti19 reqnya Casanddra-cinta terbaik. Cintaku memang terbaik

Yg : Owch... Sama seperti aku dan Fang [berlope-lope]

Yy : Hufft dasar. Ada Akiza14 reqnya Hatsune miku-romeo and Cinderella

Yg : Ada Zahira reqnya Len and rin kagamine-Purple buterfly. Kirim salam buat angin yang imutt

Yy : A ciee ciee... Ternyata ada fans angin juga yak

Yg : Ada Hanako frost reqnya Frozen-For first time in forever

Yy : Sama seperti Air. Sama-sama suka film frozen ternyata :3

Yg : Lalu ada Rini Taviana reqnya Tifanny giardiana-look how high we can fly. Reqnya sama DesyNap tapi judulnya beda ^^. Gabung ya

Yy : Kalau gak salah Tiffany giardiana itu soundrack lagunya berbie pop star and princess itu ya. Sepertinya lagu itu cukup terkenal

Yg : Yups... Apalagi filmnya keren ^^

Yy : Lalu ada Black sweat princess. Loh sepertinya dia udah dia udah di curhat tadi

Yy : Itu di curhat... Dia aja belum request tadi -"

Yg : Owhh... Reqnya Snsd-Lazy girl. Untukku yang mager kerjaannya maen hp dan mager lagi (malas denger) ocehan teman tentang pacarnya. Kirim salam buat teman seperjuangan aku di sd dan adik-adik kelas. Sama kirim salam buat : 1. Yaya : Halinya buat aq yah. km sama api ajh. 2. Air : You marry me ?! Eh kecepetan. Air lo mau gak jadi arjuna dihatiku ? A cie ciee... Air ada yang ngelamar tuh. Terima kagak :v :3

Yy : Heh enak ajh. Hali itu milik aku seutuhnya . Kamu ajh sana sama Api [huee huee]

Yg : Ada siapa lagi

Yy : Ada Panacchi reqnya Muse-love liest baby. Di tunggu ya

Yg : Ok! kita putarkan lagu yang direq oleh furusawa Aika wizkalira-see you again. DesyNap Tiffany Giardiana-here i am. Lalu KDL Love from the star-my destiny

Yy : Stay terus di Pulau Rintis fm

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)_

[Wiz Khalifa:]  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

[Charlie Puth:]  
It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)  
When I'll see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah

[Wiz Khalifa:]  
First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

[Charlie Puth:]  
So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

(Aah oh)  
(Uh)  
(Aah oh)  
(Yeah)  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _When I was young  
I played for fun  
Made up the words  
Nobody heard  
But now I see  
All eyes on me  
And suddenly  
I'm in a dream_

 _I got a feeling now  
Everything's right somehow_

 _Here I am  
Being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again_

 _I'm stepping up  
Right to the top  
That's how I'm wired  
I take it higher  
I'm in control  
I broke the mould  
The girl you see  
Is up to me_

 _I'm lifting off the ground  
Finding the perfect sound_

 _Here I am  
Being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again and again and again_

 _There's a star that's right inside you  
So come on and let it out  
Find out what you're about and just shout  
"Here I Am"_

 _Being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again_

 _Here I am  
Being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again_

 _Here I am  
Being who I want  
Giving what I got  
Never a doubt now  
Here I go  
Burning like a spark  
Light up the dark again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again and again and again  
Again  
Again  
Again  
Again and again and again and again  
Here we go_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _na dasi heoraghandamyeon  
geudael dasi bol su itdamyeon  
nae jinan gieog sogeseo  
geu apeum sogeseo  
geudael bulleo_

 _You're my destiny geudaen_  
 _You're my destiny geudaen_  
 _You're my everything_  
 _geudaeman bomyeonseo_  
 _ireoge sorieobsi bulleobobnida_  
 _You're the one my love geudaen_  
 _You're the one my love geudaen_  
 _You're my delight of all_  
 _geudaeneun yeongwonhan naui sarangijyo_

 _nae gyeote dagawa jwoyo_  
 _nal ajig saranghandamyeon_  
 _du nune goin nunmuri_  
 _geudaereul wonhajyo_  
 _saranghaeyo_

 _You're my destiny geudaen_  
 _You're my destiny geudaen_  
 _You're my everything_  
 _byeonhaji anhneungeon_  
 _geudaereul hyanghan naui sarangibnida_  
 _You're the one my love geudaen_  
 _You're the one my love geudaen_  
 _You're my delight of all_  
 _sesangi byeonhaedo_  
 _geudaeman saranghaneun nareul anayo_  
 _My Destiny_

 _geudaereul bulleobobnida._

Yg : Holaa... Bertemu lagi kami berdua ^^. Ya kita pindah ke facebook dengan status 'apa pendapat kalian tentang cewek/cowok yang suka gonta ganti pacar ?

Yy : Amy :kata orang itu anak gaull yang sering gonta ganti pacar. Siti zubaidah:Yah itu sih emang dasar sifat manusia :D. Probe unyu:Tak tau ,tak pernah pacaran huhuhu (nangis dipojokan). Amar deep:Jaman anak sekarang itu kelakuannya parah-parah -_-

Yg : Banyak yang ngaco jawabannya. Apa mereka gak pernah ngerasain yang namanya pacaran. Padahal ntu soalnya murah-murah (marah-marah)

Yy : Sabar Ying (ngelus pungung ying)... Oke kita putarkan lagu Casandra-cinta terbaik. Hatsune miku-romeo and cinderela. Len and rin kagamine-purple butterfly

 _jujur saja ku tak mampu  
hilangkan wajahmu di hatiku  
meski malam mengganggu  
hilangkan senyummu di mataku  
ku sadari aku cinta padamu_

 _meski ku bukan yang pertama di hatimu  
tapi cintaku terbaik untukmu  
meski ku bukan bintang di langit  
tapi cintaku yang terbaik_

 _jujur saja ku tak mampu  
tuk pergi menjauh darimu  
meski hatiku ragu  
kau tak di sampingku setiap waktu  
ku sadari aku cinta padamu_

 _meski ku bukan yang pertama di hatimu  
tapi cintaku terbaik untukmu  
meski ku bukan bintang di langit  
tapi cintaku yang terbaik_

 _oh meski ku bukan yang pertama di hatimu  
tapi cintaku terbaik untukmu  
meski ku bukan bintang di langit  
tapi cintaku yang terbaik_

 _oh meski ku bukan yang pertama di hatimu  
tapi cintaku terbaik untukmu  
meski ku bukan bintang di langit  
tapi cintaku yang terbaik (cintaku yang terbaik)  
tapi cintaku yang terbaik (cintaku yang terbaik)  
tapi cintaku yang terbaik_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Watashi no koi wo higeki no juliet ni shinaide_ _  
Koko kara tsuredashite..._

 _Sonna kibun yo_

 _Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_  
 _Seizei ii yume wo minasai_  
 _Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

 _Musekaeru miwaku no caramel_  
 _Hajirai no suashi wo karameru_  
 _Konya wa doko made ikeru no?_

 _Kamitsukanide, yasashiku shite_  
 _Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no_  
 _Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne_

 _Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba_  
 _Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?_  
 _Zenbu misete yo_  
 _Anata ni naraba misete ageru no watashi no..._

 _Zutto koishikute cinderella_  
 _Seifuku dakede kakete ikuwa_  
 _Mahou yo jikan wo tometeyo_  
 _Warui hito ni jamasarechauwa_

 _Nigedashitai no juliet_  
 _Demo sono namae de yobanai de_  
 _Sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne_  
 _Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa_

 _Nee watashi to ikite kureru?_

 _Senobi wo shita nagai mascara_  
 _Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asukara_  
 _Ima dake watashi wo yurushite_

 _Kuroi lace no kyoukaisen_  
 _Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen_  
 _Koetara doko made ikeru no?_

 _Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni_  
 _Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho_  
 _Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai_

 _Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni_  
 _Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho_  
Tsuredashite yo watashi no romeo  
Shikarareru hodo tooku e

 _Kane ga narihibiku cnderella_  
 _Glass no kutsu wa oite iku wa_  
 _Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne_  
 _Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa_

 _Kitto ano komo sou datta_  
 _Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita_  
 _Sou yone watashi mo onaji yo_  
 _Datte motto aisare tai wa_

 _Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo_

 _Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasenka_  
 _Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasenka_  
 _Mada betsu harayo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde_  
 _Isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaouka_

 _Demo sore ja imi nai no_

 _Ookina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii_  
 _Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa_  
 _Anata ni kirawarechau wa_

 _Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu_  
 _Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne_  
Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

 _Usotsuki sugita cinderella_  
 _Ookami ni taberareta rashii_  
 _Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo_  
 _Itsuka wa taberarechau wa_

 _Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

 _warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite_

 _donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?_

 _doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na_

 _yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

 _nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip_

 _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

 _ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute_

 _samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru_

 _oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite_

 _shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?_

 _akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu_

 _daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai_

 _sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru_

 _kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu_

 _kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo_

 _kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijō sore tomo ah…_

 _kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu_

 _kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo_

 _daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai_

 _sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru_

 _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

 _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho_

 _setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru_

 _fukyō waon_

 _[Rin]_

 _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

 _warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite_

 _donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?_

 _doko ga īka nante kikare temo komaru kirei na_

 _yoru ni madowansareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

 _nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nose te hikaru lip_

 _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon_

 _ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute_

 _samishisa o toilet ni haki dashite furuete matteru_

 _oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite_

 _shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ī?_

 _akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu_

 _daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai_

 _sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokku ni koeteru_

 _[deshō de de deshō_

 _dede dededede dede_

 _dede dede dedede_

 _dededede dede dededede dede_

 _dededede dededede_

 _dededede dede_

 _deshō dede dededede dede_

 _dededede dede_

 _deshō dede dededede dede_

 _dedede dede deshō_

 _dede dededede dede_

 _dede dedede dede dedede_

 _dededede dededededede de]_

 _kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa_

 _aijō sore tomo ah…_

 _kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu_

 _kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo_

 _migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō wao_

Yg : Balik lagi bersama saya Ying dan di sebelah saya

Yy : Yaya... Oke kita baca twiter dari Taufan_cutess:makasih banyak yang ngirim salam buat aku *senyumlimajari*. Dan juga... sejak kapan aku maen petasan dekat rumah readers ama api huhuhu readers jahat itu namanya suzon :'(

Yg : Pfftt... Lanjut ada ocho_ochobot:hufftt... Semua pada pergi. Aku ditinggalin sendirian [hua hua]. Oi cepetan pulangnya aku tinggal sendirian nih #tatut

Yy : Sabar ya ocho... Entar lagi si Gempa ama lainnya mau pulkam kok ^^

Yg : Ok! kita putarkan lagu yang udah direquest readers. Frozen-for frist time in forever. GAC-Bahagia^^

 _Anna:  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here_

Elsa:  
Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And open up the gates  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Anna:  
Actually, we're not

Elsa:  
What do you mean you're not?

Anna:  
I get the feeling you don't know

Elsa:  
What do I not know?

Anna:  
Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow  
'Cause for the first time in forever

Elsa:  
I'm such a fool  
I can't be free

Anna:  
You don't have to be afraid

Elsa:  
No escape from the storm inside of me

Anna:  
We can work this out together

Elsa:  
I can't control the curse

Anna:  
We'll reverse the storm you've made

Elsa:  
Anna, please, you'll only make it worse

Anna:  
Don't panic

Elsa:  
There's so much fear

Anna:  
We'll make the sun shine bright

Elsa:  
You're not safe here

Anna:  
We can face this thing together  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be...

Elsa:  
I can't!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hai hai apa kabar kawan  
Siapkah kau untuk melangkahi masalahmu hadapi esok pagi  
Hai hai apa kabar kawan  
Siapkah kau untuk melangkah kemasa depan menantikan pelangi_

Percayalah kawan esok kan berbeda  
pasti kan engkau mencoba  
Buat mimpimu jadi nyata oh nyata  
Kita semua pasti bisa asalkan kita melangkah  
Sambut hari yang indah

Marilah kita mensyukuri semua berkat Tuhan hidup ini  
Kita bahagia kita bahagia  
Bersama hangatnya mentari nikmati dan lukiskan memori  
Kita bahagia kita bahagia  
Ba ha gia iya ...Ba ha gia iyaiya...Ba ha gia hoyeee

Hai hai bagaimana kawan  
Apakah kau merangkai semua citamu bebaskan harapanmu  
Hai hai bagaimana kawan  
Apakah Kau menapaki babak baru pancarkan semangatmu

Percayalah kawan esok kan berbeda  
pasti kan engkau mencoba  
Buat mimpimu jadi nyata oh nyata  
Kita semua pasti bisa asalkan kita melangkah  
Sambut hari yang indah

Marilah kita mensyukuri semua berkat Tuhan hidup ini  
Kita bahagia kita bahagia  
Bersama hangatnya mentari nikmati dan lukiskan memori  
Kita bahagia kita bahagia  
Ba ha gia iya ...Ba ha gia iyaiya...Ba ha gia hoyeee

 **Rap**  
Go clap your hands if you're gonna make your turn  
Gonna clap my hands, y'all know I'm gon' make it burn, Imma  
Ba Ha Gia ia ia...Ba Ha Gia ia ia...  
Bet you gon' like this, baby yeah I'm sure  
Better make it right, watch GAC and you'll learn, kita  
Ba Ha Gia ia ia...Ba Ha Gia ia ia...

Marilah kita mensyukuri nikmati dan lukiskan memori  
Kita bahagia kita bahagia  
Ba ha gia iya ...Ba ha gia iyaiya...Ba ha gia hoyeee Jalani hidup ini  
Ba ha gia iya ...Ba ha gia iyaiya...Ba ha gia hoyeee Jalani hidup ini

Yy : Balik lagi balik lagi bersama kami bin imuet and unyu ini ^^

Yg : Tak terasa ya. Kita sudah menemani readers. Sampai 2 jam

Yy : Yah karena bulan puasa. jadinya jam siarannya ditambah 1 jam ^^. oke sesi terakhir

Yy n Yg : PhoneCu...!

Yg : Di tunggu. Pulau rintis fm

Tanah : Curhat-curhatan dong

Yy : Kurang semangat !

Tanah : Ngantuk... Jadinya gak semangat. Boleh request ?

Yg : Ya ya boleh. Ngemeng-ngemeng ini siapa ?

Tanah : Pengen tau ajh atau pengen tau banget

Yy : Pengen tau la... Perasaan aku kenal dengan suara ini !

Tanah : Ihh masak ga tau... Padahal kita udah berjuang sampai 3 tahun -_-. Lalu aku gak tampil-tampil deh di layar tipi

Yg : (bingung)... Siapa sih ?

Tanah : Ya udah... Ini aku tanah. Mungkin kalian udah lupain aku disini (nangis gaje)

Yy : Mangap-mangap Tanah. Kami gak lupain ente kok ^^. ya udah request apa ?

Tanah : Eir aoi boleh ?

Yg : Tumben lagu jepang. Judulnya

Tanah : Innocence dong

Yy : Salamnya buat ciapa ?

Tanah : Buat yang lagi siaran hari ini

Yg : Makacih ^^... Si Gempa gak di kirimin salam tuh

Tanah : Emang kak Gempa ada di situ

Yy : Ada dong. Dia nemenin kita hari ini, sama Fang rivalnya

Tanah : Ya udah... Kirim salam buat kak Gempa, kak Fang DLL lah. Muach tut tut

Yg : Baiklah kita putarkan lagu yang di request oleh Black sweat princess dan Tanah Eir aoi-innocence ^^

Yy : Pergi kepasar beli takjil. Tak lupa beliin untuk teman

Yg : Jangan lupa dengerin terus Pulau Rintis fm. Radionya kesayangan penduduk pulau rintis. Setiap malam minggu jam 21.00 sampai 23.00...

Yy n Yg : Sampai jumpa ^^...

 _[Jessica] I'm a lazy girl  
Yeah, yeah I'm a lazy girl  
I'm a lazy girl_

 _[Seohyun] Hwah-jang ttawiin haji anh-jyo_  
 _Ppeodchin meorido sanggwahneop-seoyo_  
 _[Yoona] Babman meokko tibil bwahyo_  
 _Amugeot-do hagi shirheoyo_

 _[Taeyeon] Sum kappeudeon nae il-sangdeuldo_  
 _Budijhineun manheun saramdeuldo_  
 _[Sunny] Neul shwiil sae eom-neun beokchan sarangdo_  
 _Jom ijeobollae jamkkan shwiiyeobollae_

 _[All] Oneul haru naneun Lazy girl_  
 _Keu nu-gudo nareul chajji marayo_  
 _Naneunyo Lazy girl oneulmaneun_  
 _Sarangdo jom kwiichanh-jyo_  
 _Kakkeumeun choheunkeol bappeun nal so-ge_  
 _I tal-gomhan chwiimi_

 _[Sooyoung] Sopae nuwo norael ha-gon haeyo_  
 _Nunbushin haessal ban-cheumman nuntteu-go_  
 _[Yuri] Kunkeotjildo chowayo diet do Stop_  
 _Ttag oneulmanyo_

 _[Tiffany] Sum kappeudeon nae il-sangdeuldo_  
 _Budijhineun manheun saramdeuldo_  
[Jessica] Shwiil sae eom-neun beokchan sarangjocha  
Jom ijeobollae jom shwiiyeobollae

 _[All/Taeyeon] Oneul haru naneun Lazy girl_  
 _[All] Keu nu-gudo nareul chajji marayo_  
 _Naneunyo Lazy girl ([Taeyeon] Naneunyo Lazy girl)_  
 _Oneulmaneun sarangdo jom kwiichanh-jyo_  
 _Kakkeumeun choheunkeol ([Taeyeon] Kakkeumeun choheunkeol) bappeun nal so-ge_  
 _I tal-gomhan chwiimi_

 _[Tiffany] 12shi neomeokkaji neujjamjagi_  
 _[Hyoyeon] Oh no no ae-indo oneulmaneun an chajgi_  
 _[Yoona] Oh! No no, inteones seomateupon haji anhgi_  
 _[Sunny] Hana deo oneuril nae-illo da mirugi_

 _[All] Oneul haru naneun Lazy girl ([Jessica] O naneun lazy girl)_  
 _Keu nu-gudo nareul chajji marayo ([Jessica] marayo]_  
 _Naneunyo Lazy girl ([Seohyun] Lazy girl)_  
 _Oneulmaneun sarangdo jom kwiichanh-jyo_  
 _Kakkeumeun choheunkeol ([Seohyun] Kakkeumeun choheunkeol) bappeun nal so-ge_  
 _I tal-gomhan chwiimi_

 _[Taeyeon] I'm lazy girl so lazy girl_  
 _I'm lazy girl so lazy girl_  
 _I'm lazy girl so lazy girl_  
 _I'm lazy girl I'm a lazy girl_  
 _Lazy girl_  
 _[Tiffany] Lazy girl_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei wo ageteru_  
 _Tashika na chikai wo te ni_

 _Kiseki dake wo motome_  
 _Kienai yami wo samayou_  
 _Koko ni ireba nido to_  
 _Mirai miru koto dekinai_

 _Koyoi no tsuki ga sasotte_  
 _Mada kotoba dasenai kedo_  
 _Kokoro no naka sakebitsuzuketai_

 _Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei wo ageteru_  
 _Tashika na chikai wo te ni_  
 _Ato hon no sukoshi dake tsuyoku nareta nara_  
 _Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yuku kara_  
 _Kono saki ni aru mirai ni te wo nobasu kara_

 _Sunao na koe hibiite_  
 _hayaru mune no takanari_  
 _Kimi ga kaita chizu ni_  
 _yume no arika wo sagasu_

 _Kumomani sashikomu hikari_  
 _tashikani hashiru kono itami_  
 _Ano sora ni mata tobitateta nara_

 _Hateshi naku hirogatta sumi wataru sekai_  
 _mabushisa ni me wo hosome_  
 _Shinjirareru tsuyosa wo mune ni daitara_  
 _Kumo hitotsu nai kono sora tobi mawaru kara_

 _Nakusu mono wa nani mo nai_  
 _furueru yubi nigirishime_  
 _Kimi no muku na egao dake wo yakitsuke_

 _Owaranai EPISOODO no hate ni tsukametara_  
 _kimi to no omoi ga ima_  
 _Osanaki hi no kakera o tsunagi irotte_  
 _Futari de kaita kokoro no kiseki tadoru kara_

 _Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei wo ageteru_  
 _tashikana chikai wo te ni_  
 _Ato honno sukoshi dake tsuyoku naretanara_  
 _Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yuku kara_  
 _Kono saki ni aru mirai ni te wo nob_ asu kara

* * *

fiuuhhhh ...Akhirnya juga selesai chapter ke 4 ^^ ...mudah-mudahan minna-san suka ...and maaf kalau humornya maksa ^^ ...ya habisnya yuu galau gtu *plakk*

oh ya untuk minggu depan hostnya tergantung siapa yang di pilih readers menurut hasil foting ^^ ...

oh ya ada yang mengajukan kalau host bcb nya ada pairingnya ...hmm...Insya Allah kalau host Bcb nya udah ada yang tampil semua ..^^

Mind to RnR AND Riquest ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Ada aja kendala ngepost panpic gaje ini -,-. Yah walaupun agak sibuk-sibuk bangetts *peace*  
Ya udah lah dari pada banyak cincong dari yuu, mending ucapin terima kasih semuanya (membungkuk) telah meriview dan follow/fav cerita ini #ngedipinmata**

 **oh ya... Ada yang minta host BCB : Ejojo, Adudu, probe, iwan , tok aba dan boboibot. Hmmm... Insya Allah itu yuu pertimbangkan. Bagaimana mereka membawa acara siaran radio.  
Soalnya kan itu watak mereka agak susah di terka-terka sih *peace* **

**Dan juga untuk host Angin, tanah dan petir untuk chapter 6 ^ ^. Sabar ya.  
Bagi yang minta request Gopal dan suzy itu mungkin di chapter 7. Yah, doakan saja mereka gak bertengkar di radio PR fm :v *laughevil***

 **Ok nuw (readers : now keles) ah seterah lah. Pembawa acara BCB hari ini adalah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JENG JENG JENG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hali dan Taufan yeii #tepuktangan..**

 **Hali : Napa gwa lagi yang jadi host?**

 **Taufan : ah... Setelah sekian-sekian berapa tahun nunggu. Akhirnya jadi host #ngelapingus**

 **Yuu : Sabar yee hali. Terima aje nasip mu dah :p**

 **Hali : (natap tajam) Awas aje lu**

 **Yuu : Happy reading ^ ^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou ne :** _Tsermi Michiko M. ArdhanaChan. Fudan-San 22. Chikita466. MeitaChan29. D . Gee-eun oktaviani. Shaby-chan. Tetsuya Daren. Arinda-San. farida lil safana. Teshinagara Arisa. Mahrani29. Little Snowflakes. Dianne542. Vivi Ritsu. thunderpearl. Alina ZaThiRa. Vanilla Latte Avocado. DesyNAP. mr. Lavender White. RyuRyuSera. Kagura Harukaze. Atiqah Zhenation. Canny Lie. Black Sweat Princess. Guest. Princess10. Furusawa Aika. Auliyaws. Arti19. Aisa De Famille. Faruqhyrana. Maritza Anannoya. Dian-Yayawsome. Aria Sparkle. Hanako Frost. Aria Sparkle. Seriaryu Kairu syin. Transient. Diana205. Ayya. Ilal halilintar. Fely. 00. Haisessan. salwansmpc. eraelvina. TerraFrost. aini. Syarifah Aisyah. fitri-chan. Eka Febi A._

* * *

 **Hariken Yuu-chan**

 **BCB(Bukan Curhat Biasa)**

 **Disclaimer : © Nizam Razak and Animonsta studio**

 **Warn : Eyd bertebaran. Di usahakan tidak typo ^^ DLL**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **H : Halilintar**

 **T : Taufan**

 **[Backsound : Flow-Go]**

Cheik it out! ^^

 _lihat ke sini sebentar saja_  
 _ayo sadarlah pada keberadaanku_  
 _lihat ke sini lima detik pun_  
 _lihatlah diriku yang di dekatmu_

 _tetapi sebenarnya walau mata bertemu_  
 _sebentar dan tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun_

 _papan penanda isi hati_  
 _padahal jika kau melihat pasti akan mengerti perasaanku_  
 _jika di sini aku tulis aku suka pada dirimu_  
 _walau dada berdebar, walaupun berkeringat, bisa ungkapkan cinta_

 _give me a chance sekali saja_  
 _berdoa sendirian sambil menunggu_  
 _give me a chance kebetulan pun_  
 _ayolah kau menengok ke arahku_

 _harus beranikan diri lalu mulai menyapa_  
 _meski mudah diucapkan, sulit tuk dilakukan_

 _papan penanda isi hati_  
 _masukkan tangan dari mulut, ganjalan hati itu ayo ambillah_  
 _aku suka pada dirimu jikalau itu ku sampaikan_  
 _walau tidak dijawab, walau tampak kesulitan, bisa jadi happy_

 _semua orang menyimpan kata-kata yang penting_  
 _jauh di suatu tempat di dalam lubuk hati_

 _papan penanda isi hati_  
 _padahal jika kau melihat pasti akan mengerti perasaanku_  
 _jika di sini aku tulis aku suka pada dirimu_  
 _walau dada berdebar, walaupun berkeringat, bisa ungkapkan cinta_

 _papan penanda isi hati_  
 _hei cobalah kau keluarkan apa yang kau fikirkan, terus teranglah_  
 _jika tak bisa diucapkan cukuplah dituliskan saja_  
 _yang ingin disampaikan, yang ingin diucapkan, sadarilah tandaku_

T : Holaa... Haii... Yahoo... Jumpa lagi bersama kami berdua yang pastinya ketjeh and kiyut kiyut ^^

H : Ku harap gak ada yang kenal sama kami berdua -_-

T : Iihh... Kakak ini... Hehehe maapin Kakakku ini ya. Sifatnya seperti itu kok

H : Hmmm...

T : Oh ya! Ada yang kenal suara kami... Tentu dong kita ngarep-ngarepnya sih gak lupa dengan kami berdua pastinya

H : "..."

T : Taufan dan Kak Halilintar balik lagi menemani kalian dalam acara

H n T : BCB

H : Bukan Curhat Biasa

T : Yeiii... Barusan tadi dari lagu Jkt48-Papan penanda isi hati yang di request oleh Tsermi michiko M. Moga suka ya ^^

H : "..."

T : Dan yang tentunya kami berdua menemani teman-teman semua hingga 2 jam. So. Ayo kirim salam atau curhat yang mau di sampaikan, yang pastinya kami berdua nan guanteng dan imueett ini menyampaikan. Siapa tau ada balasannya ^^ [uhuk uhuk]

H : "..."

T : [uhuk uhuk]... Kak Hali... Kapan nih mau bicaranya, masak adikmu yang cutess ini ngomong terus. Habis dong suara Taufan yang unyu-unyu ini

H : "..." Udeh selesai ngomong nya (memolotin)

T : (hening)...

H : Udah lah... Lanjut gih (cuek)

T : Oke. Maaf yang tadi (nyenggir) Yang mau rewuest lagu atau curhat bisa di nomor 081364501312

H : Kalian bisa request-request lagu

T : Kirim salam ke saudaranya mungkin

H : Ngeluarin uneg-uneg tentang pacarnya

T : Gila-gilaan, gaje-gajean, marah, sedih, ngakak, galau atau yang baru di putusin pacarnya juga boleh kesini ^^. Yang pastinya kalau punya pacar jangan lupa Pjnya untuk aku *peace*. Oh ya! Kak Hali, mana pjnya untuk aku. Katanya udah jadian ama Yaya.

H : Apaan sih pj, pj. Gak ada pj pj-an... Sono minta ke mantan kamu yang udah ada pacar baru gih

T : Haa (melotot). Siapa Kak... Perasaan Taufan gak pernah pacaran

H : Alah sok gak tau... Itu loh yang make kecemata bulet. Yang namanya Y-hmpphhh...

T : (bekap mulut hali)... Hehehe maaf semuanyaitu tadi lupain aja (nyengir)

H : Puahhh... Buset dah, tangan lu bau amat. Habis makan apaan tadi pas buka puasa

T : Gak ada kok. Cuman makan duren hingga 5 buah, terus makan nasi pake rendang. Makanya tanganku bau harum kan (nyenggir lagi)

H : [Gubrakk]... Pantesan bau amat tangannya. Cakep-cakep kok makan duren

T : *peace*. Kalian bisa juga ngirim di Fb:BCB**** atau di twiter : BCB_PR. Atau di fb dan twiterku. Fb: Taufan supercutess. Twiter: Taufan_unyuu

H : Fbku : Halilintar gak pake chan -_-

T : Oh ya! Kita pasang status di sana. Begini, jika seorang teman mu menyukai orang yang kamu suka. Enaknya perasaan itu di pendem aja atau gmana ?

H : Hoo... Ternyata mencari Alibi

T : Gak kok aku cuman mencari pendapat para pendengar aja. Ok kita putarkan lagu yang di request oleh Atiqah Zhenation request lagu Gita Gutawa- Salah Tingkah

 _oh betapa ku suka padamu_  
 _hingga tak kuasa ku menahan kelakuanmu_  
 _berdebar keras hatiku ini_  
 _setiap ku lihat kau berdiri di hadapanku_

 _apa yang harus ku katakan_  
 _apa yang harus ku lakukan_

 _aku salah tingkah_  
 _ku tak tahu harus bagaimana_  
 _di depanmu yang ku inginkan_  
 _di depanmu yang ku dambakan_

 _oh tolong aku_  
 _ku tak mau menanggung malu_  
 _bukan ini yang ku inginkan_  
 _kamu yang aku dambakan_

 _oh bodoh rasanya jadiku kini_  
 _berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupanku_  
 _apa yang terjadi padaku_  
 _dan ku tersipu saat kau menatapku seperti itu_

 _apa yang harus ku katakan_  
 _apa yang harus ku lakukan_

 _aku salah tingkah (salah tingkah)_  
 _ku tak tahu harus bagaimana (bagaimana)_  
 _di depanmu yang ku inginkan, di depanmu yang ku dambakan_

 _oh tolong aku (tolong aku)_  
 _ku tak mau menanggung malu (ku tak mau)_  
 _bukan ini yang ku inginkan, kamu yang aku dambakan_

 _ku salah tingkah, ku tak tahu harus bagaimana_  
 _ku salah tingkah, ku tak tahu harus bagaimana_  
 _ku salah tingkah, ku salah tingkah, apa yang harus ku lakukan_

 _aku salah tingkah (salah tingkah)_  
 _ku tak tahu harus bagaimana (bagaimana)_  
 _di depanmu yang ku inginkan, di depanmu yang ku dambakan_

 _oh tolong aku (tolong aku)_  
 _ku tak mau menanggung malu (ku tak mau)_  
 _bukan ini yang ku inginkan, kamu yang aku dambakan_

 _ku salah tingkah (salah tingkah), ku tak tahu harus bagaimana (bagaimana)_  
 _di depanmu yang ku inginkan, di depanmu yang ku dambakan_  
 _oh tolong aku (tolong aku) ku tak mau menanggung malu (ku tak mau)_  
 _bukan ini yang ku inginkan, kamu yang aku dambakan_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _masih ku ingat selalu_  
 _saat kau berjanji padaku_  
 _takkan pernah ada cinta yang lainnya_  
 _terasa begitu indah_

 _tapi semua berbeda_  
 _saat kau kenali dirinya_  
 _sadarkah dirimu diriku terluka_  
 _saat kau sebut namanya_

 _aku memang manusia biasa_  
 _yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah_  
 _namun di hatiku hanya satu_  
 _cinta untukmu luar biasa_

 _andaikan saja kau tahu_  
 _aku takkan mudah berubah_  
 _aku kan bertahan selalu bertahan_  
 _sampai waktu memanggilku_

 _kemanakah dirimu yang dulu cinta aku_  
 _dimanakah dirimu yang selalu merindukanku_

 _namun di hatiku hanya satu_  
 _cinta untukmu luar biasa_  
 _cinta untukmu luar biasa_

H : Ok! Balik lagi yang tentunya bersama kami berdua

T : Tadi barusan lagu yang di request oleh Alina zathira lagunya Yovie and Nuno-Manusia Biasa *karena kita tak lepas dari dosa dan kesalahan OwO ...  
 _disini sekalian aku mau minta maaf sama temen-temenku yang jadi korban kejahilan, keisengan, kedzaliman, kekhilafan, kejahatan, dst -ku (yang kadang-kadang kelewatan) selama ini._. Maafin aku, ya! TnT /mewek. Titip salam juga, ya buat Haliintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Air, Petir, Angin, Tanah, Yaya (biskuitnya :v), Ying, Fang, Gopal, Tok Aba(coklatnya :v), Ochobot, Pakcik Kumar, Makcik Kantin, Adu Du /coret, Probe /coret, Papa Zola, Mama Zila, Ejo Jo /coret, Ibu Bu /coret, 5 Panglima Scammer /coret, deelel ... pokokna semua yang ada di BoBoiBoy, dah! Termasuk genteng rumahnya Tok Aba /mulai lapar, padahal habis buka puasa :3_

H : Buset dah panjang banget (pingsan) thanks kirim salamnya ^^. Semoga sehat selalu. Salam dari Halilintar

T : Dan juga dari Taufan imueet yang akan mendoakan Alina sehat selalu [ciee ciee]

H : Ok. Kita bacakan kirim salam dari readers, yang pastinya bukan saya yang baca. Tapi yang di sebelah saya bacain kirim salam readers

T : Heee~~ enak aja, kok dikit-dikit aku sih yang bacain, nanti suara kiyuut kiyutt ini fales gmana

H : Itu sih masalah lo, bukan masalah aku (cuek)

T : Hueee (mewek) ya udah kalau Kak Hali gak mau biar Taufan aja yang bacain. Mumpung bulan puasa pahalanya bertambah [amin]

H : Hnn...

T : Ok kita bacakan yang pertama dari fudan-san22 titip salan buat Halilintar, jangan suka mukulin Taufan ya.. . Req selena dion-I surrender

H : Hmm... Makasih kirim salamnya buat aku... Tenang kok nanti tiba dirumah, aku menghajar habis-habisan si usil ini sampai rumah sakit ok (smirk)

T : Glekkhh... Niat banget ngehajar adiknya yang imueet ini (dalam hati)... Lanjut dari Meita chan29 req lagu kagamine len&rin-Trick and treat. salam buat Air, jangan nyuekin Api terus yah! dengerin tuh Air jangan nonton terus, perhatiin kek Si Api yang sering keliling kampung bak orang gila... Upssjangan marah ya Pi! *peace*

H : Ada dari Arinda-san. Req see you again-Wiz khalifa ft charlie puth :). Kirim salam buat Taufan tercintah... Cisss

T : Aaa~~ Makasih kirim salamnya arinda. Salam dari Taufan yang imueett ini muachh

H : Ok berhenti dulu... Kita putarkan lagu yang udah di request oleh Fudan-san22 selena dion-I surrender, Meita chan29 kagamine len & rin-trick and treat

T : Dan Arinda-san see you again-Wiz khalifa ft charlie. Tetap di pulau rintis fm...

 _There's so much life I've left to live and this fire's burning still_  
 _When I watch you look at me, I think I could find the will_  
 _To stand for every dream and forsake the solid ground_  
 _And give up this fear within of what would happen if they ever knew_  
 _I'm in love with you_

 _'Cause I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again_  
 _I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through_  
 _A thousand dreams, I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me_  
 _I'd hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender_

 _I know I can't survive another night away from you_  
 _You're the reason I go on and now I need to live the truth_  
 _Right now, there's no better time, from this fear I will break free_  
 _And I live again with love and, no, they can't take that away from me_  
 _And they will see, yeah_

 _Id surrender everything to feel the chance to live again_  
 _I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'd make it through_  
 _A thousand dreams I still believe, I'd make you give them all to me_  
 _I'd hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender_

 _Every night's getting longer_  
 _And this fire's getting stronger, baby_  
 _I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive_  
 _Can't you hear my call, I surrender_

 _I'd surrender everything to feel the chance to live again_  
 _I reach to you, I know you can feel it too, we'll make it through_  
 _A thousand dreams I still believe, I'll make you give them all to me_  
 _I'll hold you in my arms and never let go, I surrender_

 _Right here, right now, I give my life to live again_  
 _I'll break free, take me, my everything I surrender all to you_  
 _Right now, I give my life to live again_  
 _I'll break free, take me, my everything I surrender all to you_  
 _Right now, I give my life to live again, I'll break free, take me_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _[Len] fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe_

 _oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made_

 _[Rin] hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_

 _oide oide saa tanoshii_

 _[Futari] asobi wo hajimeyou_

 _[Len] SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI_

 _[Rin] hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru_

 _nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka_

 _[Len] tengai ni mamorarete_

 _[Futari] nemuri ni ochiru_

 _[Rin] gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_

 _mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho_

 _[Len] ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara_

 _sono mi wo ima sugu ni_

 _[Futari] yudanenasai saa_

 _[Len] itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru_

 _ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to_

 _[Rin] mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga_

 _utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu_

 _[Futari] mi no ke ga yodatta_

 _[Len] oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?_

 _[Rin] mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?_

 _hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de_

 _[Len] kegawa wo mata kabutte_

 _[Futari] shibai ni modoru_

 _[Rin] "…Nee, choudai?"_

 _[Len] doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete_

 _atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?_

 _[Rin] saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai_

 _mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara_

 _[Futari] choudai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni_

 _nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute_

 _mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte_

 _choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni_

 _choudai_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _[Charlie Puth:]_  
 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_  
 _(Hey)_

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_  
 _Damn, who knew?_  
 _All the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_  
 _'Bout another path_  
 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up_  
 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days_  
 _Hard work forever pays_  
 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh_  
 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_  
 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)_  
 _We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'll see you again (let me tell you)_  
 _When I'll see you again_

 _(Aah oh, aah oh_  
 _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _Yeah_

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_  
 _First you both go out your way_  
 _And the vibe is feeling strong_  
 _And what's small turn to a friendship_  
 _A friendship turn to a bond_  
 _And that bond will never be broken_  
 _The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)_  
 _And when brotherhood come first_  
 _Then the line will never be crossed_  
 _Established it on our own_  
 _When that line had to be drawn_  
 _And that line is what we reach_  
 _So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _[Charlie Puth:]_  
 _So let the light guide your way, yeah_  
 _Hold every memory as you go_  
 _And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

 _(Aah oh)_  
 _(Uh)_  
 _(Aah oh)_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _(Ya, ya)_  
 _When I see you again_  
 _(Uh)_  
 _See you again_  
 _(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)_  
 _When I see you again_

T : Balik lagi di BCB. Bukan Curhat Biasa lanjutt... Dari Teshinagara Arisa request westlife-open your heart. Lagu ini buat Hali dan Taufan yg ga mau buka pintu hatinya untukku huhuhu~~T_T. Cup cup... Tenang Arisa, Taufan mau kok bukain hati Arisa tapi Halinya gak mau tuh bukain pintu arisa... Karena hatinya clalu untuk Yaya *peace*

H : Ngapain sih lu...

T : Dari Little snowflakes. Aku mau request one direction-Night changes. Aku titip salam buat Fang yang guantengg :*. Mau titip salam buat Halilintar, tapi takut di gigit Yaya :v wkkk. Pffftttt

H : Hnnn..

T : Ternyata si tong Fang laku juga (nahan tawa) Lanjut dari Dianne542kirim salam untuk Hali,taufan,api,gempa,air,dll..Untuk hali dan taufan jgn bertengkar mulu dong dimana2 :vTaufan,api ingat,jgn main2 klau lgi tarawih :v. Req I'm with you - Avril lavigne

H : Hmm...Maksih kirim salamnya. Setiap hari kami berdua bertengkar, gmana caranya mau damai gara-gara si usil iniT : Loh kok salah aku.. Kakak sih main tonjoknya keras banget. Sakit tau kokoro ini

H : Hmm... Kokoro iti apaan ya (bingung)

T : [Gubrakk] ganteng-ganteng kok ketinggalan up to date :v... Makanya kak update status #promosi

H : Hnn... Bomat

T : Ada chikita466 "gmana sih caranya ngelupain dia biar dia tenang dan disini aku nggak nangis lagi kalau inget kenangan sama dia!" Maksudnya!

H : Hnnn... Temen dia udah meninggal. Makanya ketinggalan berita sih lu .. Kampseupay iyuh... iyuh..

T : (pundung)

H : Gak usah banyak pikiran ^^. Kamu tetap doain dia biarpun dia udah gak ada. Dia itu selalu mengawasi kita di dunia yang berbeda. Cara ngelupain dia, rasanya agak hambar kalau ngelupain teman yang sudah dianggap saudara sendiri. Yah, aku saranin aja, berpikiran positif dan cari pengalaman yang tak pernah kamu bisa membuat melupakan temanmu yang udah berbeda dunia ^^. Tapi gak terlalu juga ngelupain dia seutuhnya. Itu sih saranku.

T : Tumben kakak bisa jawab pertanyaan kayak ginian

H : Gak juga "..."

T : ... Ok puterin lagu yang udah di request Westlife-open your heart. One direction-night changes. Avril lavigne-im with you

 _I didn't mean to let you down  
You have to believe it  
I don't know what went through my mind  
But now I can see_

 _That I waited too long_  
 _To tell you how much it matters_  
 _Just to be right here with you_  
 _But I couldn't think of anything better_  
 _I should have told you so_

 _Baby open your heart_  
 _Won't you give me a second chance_  
 _And i'll be here forever_  
 _Open your heart_  
 _Let me show you how much I care_  
 _And I will make you understand_  
 _If you open your heart_  
 _To love me once again_

 _I'll try to make it up to you_  
 _I want you to know_  
 _Baby I swear that I'll be true_  
 _And never let go_  
 _If I waited too long_  
 _To tell you how much it matters_  
 _Just to be right here with you_  
 _But I couldn't think of anything better_  
 _I should have told you so_

 _Baby open your heart_  
 _Won't you give me a second chance_  
 _And i'll be here forever_  
 _Open your heart_  
 _Let me show you how much I care_  
 _And I will make you understand_  
 _If you open your heart_  
 _To love me once again_

 _We could relive this pain and sorrow_  
 _But we better do it in time_  
 _Start over here and save tomorrow_  
 _I wanna make you mine_

 _Open your heart with a chance_  
 _And I'll be here forever_  
 _Open your heart and I'll care_  
 _And I will make you understand_  
 _Oh baby,_  
 _If you open your heart_  
 _To love me once again_

 _Baby open your heart_  
 _Won't you give me a second chance_  
 _And I'll be here forever_  
 _Open your heart_  
 _Let me show you how much I care_  
 _And I will make you understand_  
 _If you open your heart_  
 _To love me once again_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _[Zayn:]  
Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had she's showing off_

 _[Liam:]_  
 _Driving too fast_  
 _Moon is breaking through her hair_  
 _She's heading for something that she won't forget_  
 _Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

 _[Harry:]_  
 _We're only getting older, baby_  
 _And I been thinking about it lately_  
 _Does it ever drive you crazy_  
 _Just how fast the night changes?_  
 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
 _Disappearing when you wake up_  
 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
 _Even when the night changes_  
 _It will never change me and you_

 _[Louis:]_  
 _Chasing it tonight,_  
 _Doubts are running 'round her head_  
 _He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette_  
 _Heart is beating loud, and she doesn't want it to stop_

 _[Niall:]_  
 _Moving too fast_  
 _Moon is lighting up her skin_  
 _She's falling, doesn't even know it yet_  
 _Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

 _[Harry:]_  
 _We're only getting older, baby_  
 _And I been thinking about it lately_  
 _Does it ever drive you crazy_  
 _Just how fast the night changes?_  
 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
 _Disappearing when you wake up_  
 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
 _Even when the night changes_  
 _It will never change me and you_

 _[Zayn:]_  
 _Going out tonight_  
 _Changes into something red_  
 _Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress_  
 _Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost_

 _[Harry (along all):]_  
 _We're only getting older, baby_  
 _And I been thinking about it lately_  
 _Does it ever drive you crazy_  
 _Just how fast the night changes?_  
 _Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
 _Disappearing when you wake up_  
 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_  
 _Even when the night changes_  
 _It will never change, baby_  
 _It will never change, baby_  
 _It will never change me and you_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

 _Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
 _Won't somebody come take me home?_

 _It's a damn cold night_  
 _Trying to figure out this life_  
 _Won't you take me by the hand?_  
 _Take me somewhere new_  
 _I don't know who you are_  
 _But I... I'm with you_  
 _I'm with you_

 _I'm looking for a place_  
 _I'm searching for a face_  
 _Is anybody here I know_  
 _'Cause nothing's going right_  
 _And everything's a mess_  
 _And no one likes to be alone_

 _Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
 _Won't somebody come take me home?_

 _It's a damn cold night_  
 _Trying to figure out this life_  
 _Won't you take me by the hand?_  
 _Take me somewhere new_  
 _I don't know who you are_  
 _But I... I'm with you_  
 _I'm with you_

 _Oh why is everything so confusing_  
 _Maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
 _Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!_

 _It's a damn cold night_  
 _Trying to figure out this life_  
 _Won't you take me by the hand?_  
 _Take me somewhere new_  
 _I don't know who you are_  
 _But I... I'm with you_  
 _I'm with you_

 _Take me by the hand_  
 _Take me somewhere new_  
 _I don't know who you are_  
 _But I... I'm with you_  
 _I'm with you_

 _Take me by the hand_  
 _Take me somewhere new_  
 _I don't know who you are_  
 _But I... I'm with you_  
 _I'm with you_  
 _I'm with you..._

T : Balik lagi di pulau rintis fm. Yang tentunnya bersama host keren and imuet tentunya.

H : Dasar... Ada Lavender white req lagu Apink-ya!. Titip salam ama my lovely Taufan! bilang sama dia kalau aku cintaaaaaaa~ #matabebinarcerah

T : Aaa~~... Aku juga cinta ama kamu (tebar kissu). Lanjutt ada Ryuryu sera req lagunya junggio x soyou-some. Terus titip salam buat Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, Air & Fang yeah. Salam buat ke enam cowok ketjeh and tamvan... loe, loe semua jadi babu gue ye ye ye

H : Masak anak keren-keren ini jadiin babu. Yang benar saja -_-

T : Huee... Aku gak mau jadi babu kamu. Aku maunya jadi pendamping hidup kamu :3 [Ciee ciee]

H : Lanjut... Ada Kagura harukaze. req lagu C.H.A.O.S.M.Y.T.H One ok rock ya~ rindu ama kawan" yg sebentar lagi bakal pisah sekolah...hiks :'( oke itu aja, salam buat elemental boboiboy khususnya My lovely Taufan!

T : Oh... Cup cup. Tenang jangan nangis. Ada A'a Taufan yang paling cutess sejagad Pulau Rintis yang menemani kirim salamnya. Ternyata banyak juga yang pens sama aku [tuit tuit]

H : "..."

T : Ada Ayya. Boleh curhat.

H : Kagak

T : Ihh Kakak ini. _gini kan ini udah bulan Juli, bentar lagi kan udah lebaran, jadi waktu aku minta maaf sama teman-temanku, ada yang gak mau maafin aku, waktu aku nanya alasan-nya, dia bilang karena aku sering jahilin dia. Jadi aku bingung gimana caranya agar dia maafin aku. Tolong pendapat-nya. Req Yovie and Nuno - Manusia biasa_

H : Untuk Ayya. Ya. Kamu harus minta iklasnya dengan stulus hati ^^. Kalau dia gak mau minta maaf sama kamu, Ya jangan di paksain. Nanatinya, Dia akan minta maaf balik ke kamu kok .Percaya deh. Kalau dia gak mau minta maaf ke kamu. Itu mungkin sudah dosa besar baginya.

T : Sama seperti Aku. Aku sering jahilin Hali terus Aku mau minta maaf pas mau lebaran. Toh Halinya juga mau minta maaf. Kalau gak minta maafin kan dosa jadinya. Iya kan kak ^^

H : Entah

T : Lanjut ada Auliyaws req lagu one direction-where do broken heart go. Salam buat yang lagi siaran oke

H : One direction tadi udah di request sama readers lain

T : So. Gabung ya ^^. Walaupun judulnya berbeda. Puterin lagu dulu yang udah di request tadi ^^. Apink-ya!. JunggioxSoyou-some dan dilanjutkan lagu CHAOSMYTH-One ok rock. Tetap di Pulau rintis fm

 _[EUNJI] Gieokhanayo uri hamkke haetdeon sigan L.O.V.E LUV  
Seolleinayo han ttaen modeun geosieotdeon L.O.V.E LUV  
[BOMI] Ijeneun gakkeum saenggangnaneun geuttae L.O.V.E LUV  
Siganeul doedollil suneun eomnayo  
[NAEUN] Mideul suga eobseo hancham jinabeorin uri yaegi_

 _(MY LOVE) [NAMJOO] Yunanhi jichigo gireosseotdeon harue  
(MY LOVE) [NAMJOO] Nae pyeoneun hanado eobtjyo  
(L.O.V.E LUV)  
[CHORONG] Jamsirado nugungaege  
Gidaeeoseo ulgo sipjyo Yeah_

 _[HAYOUNG] Neowa na duryeopjiga anteon geu sigan  
Seoro soneul jabeul ttaemyeon Yeah  
[NAMJOO] Neo hana neoman nae yeope isseojumyeon  
Amugeotdo pillyo eopdeon geunareul_

 _[EUNJI] Gieokhanayo uri hamkke haetdeon sigan L.O.V.E LUV  
Seolleinayo han ttaen modeun geosieotdeon L.O.V.E LUV  
[BOMI] Ijeneun gakkeum saenggangnaneun geuttae L.O.V.E LUV  
Siganeul doedollil suneun eomnayo  
[NAEUN] Mideul suga eobseo hancham jinabeorin uri yaegi_

 _(MY LOVE) [CHORONG] Sueobsi majuchineun saramdeul sogeseo  
(MY LOVE) [CHORONG] Jeomjeom ichyeojyeo gagetjyo  
(L.O.V.E LUV)  
[HAYOUNG] Geuraedo gakkeum geuttae saenggagen  
Yeojeonhi useumman najyo Yeah_

 _[NAEUN] Neowa na neomu haengbokhaetdeon geu sigan  
Seororeul maju bol ttaemyeon Yeah  
[NAMJOO] Neo hana neoman nareul mideo jundamyeon  
Sesang gajang himi dwaetdeon geudaega nal_

 _[EUNJI] Gieokhanayo uri hamkke haetdeon sigan L.O.V.E LUV  
Seolleinayo han ttaen modeun geosieotdeon L.O.V.E LUV  
[BOMI] Ijeneun gakkeum saenggangnaneun geuttae L.O.V.E LUV  
Siganeul doedollil suneun eomnayo  
[NAEUN] Mideul suga eobseo hancham jinabeorin uri yaegi_

 _(neon nal) [CHRORNG/HAYOUNG] Geuriwohanayo  
(neon nal) [CHORONG/HAYOUNG] Geuriwohanayo  
(nan neol) [CHORONG/HAYOUNG] Geuriwohago itjyo  
[EUNJI] Neon naui gieok soge chueok eodinga geureoke namaitjyo  
(Never forget you)_

 _[CHORONG] Gieokhanayo uri hamkke haetdeon sigan L.O.V.E LUV  
Seolleinayo han ttaen modeun  
geosieotdeon L.O.V.E LUV  
[BOMI] Ijeneun gakkeum saenggangnaneun geuttae L.O.V.E LUV  
Siganeul doedollil suneun eomnayo  
[NAEUN] Mideul suga eobseo hancham jinabeorin uri yaegi_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Gakkeumssik nado moreuge jjajeungina_

 _Neoreul hyanghan mameun byeonhaji anhanneunde_

 _Hoksi naega isanghan geolkka_

 _Honja himdeulge jinaego isseosseo_

 _Teong bin bang honja meonghani dwicheogida_

 _Tibieneun eoje bon geot gateun deurama_

 _Jami deul ttaekkaji hanbeondo ulliji annneun haendeuponeul deulgo_

 _Yojeumttara naekkeoin deut naekkeo anin naekkeo gateun neo_

 _Nikkeoin deut nikkeo anin nikkeo gateun na_

 _Ige museun saiin geonji sasil hetgallyeo muttukttukhage guljima_

 _Yeoninin deut yeonin anin yeonin gateun neo_

 _Naman bol deut aemaehage nal daehaneun neo_

 _Ttaeroneun chingu gatdaneun mari_

 _Gwaenhi yojeum nan deutgi sirheojyeosseo_

 _Maeil achim neoui munjae nuneul tteugo_

 _Haru kkeuteneun ni moksorie jamdeulgo pa_

 _Jumareneun manheun saram sogeseo_

 _Boran deusi neol kkeureo ango sipeo_

 _Yojeum ttara naekkeoin deut naekkeo anin naekkeo gateun neo_

 _Nikkeoin deut nikkeo anin nikkeo gateun na_

 _Ige museun saiin geonji sasil hetgallyeo muttukttukhage guljima_

 _Yeoninin deut yeonin anin yeonin gateun neo_

 _Naman bol deut aemaehage nal daehaneun neo_

 _Ttaeroneun chingu gatdaneun mari_

 _Gwaenhi yojeum nan deutgi sirheojyeosseo_

 _Neo yojeum neo byeolloya neo byeolloya_

 _Na geunde nan neoppuniya nan neoppuniya_

 _Bunmyeonghage naege seoneul geueojwo_

 _Jakku dwiro ppaeji malgo nal saranghanda gobaekhae jwo_

 _Rap)_

 _Yeojeonhi chinguincheok tto yeoninincheok_

 _Haengdonghaneun moseubeul jeonbuda dorikyeo_

 _Saenggak hal surok neoui jinsimi deo gunggeumhaejineun geol_

 _Girl you're so_

 _Ambiguous nan motae mueotdo_

 _Ani eojjeomyeon gijeogeul baraji lotto_

 _Hwaksilhan pyohyeoneul wonhajiman_

 _Neoui miso ttuin pyojeonge ijeobeoriji nan_

 _Yojeum ttara naekkeoin deut naekkeo anin naekkeo gateun neo_

 _Nikkeoin deut nikkeo anin nikkeo gateun na_

 _Sunjinhan cheok utjiman malgo geuman jom hae_

 _Neo soljikhage jom gureobwa_

 _Ni mam soge nal nwadugo han nun palji ma_

 _Neoyamallo da almyeonseo ttancheong piuji ma_

 _Pigonhage him ppaeji malgo eoseo malhaejwo_

 _Saranghandan mariya_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Aikawarazu ano koro ni hanashita  
_ _Yume wo boku wa oi tsuzukete ru yo  
_ _Mou kotoshi kara isogashiku naru yona ?  
_ _Demo kawarazu kono basho wa aru kara  
_ _  
So everybody – everybody  
_ _Days we grew up are days  
_ _We will treasure  
_ _Everybody show is begining  
_ _Curtain has risen  
_ _Make your own storyline  
_ _Dream as if you will live forever  
_ _And live as if you'll die today_

 _Fuzake ai tawaimonai  
_ _Kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa  
_ _Nakiwarai nagusame ai  
_ _So owaranai uta ima utau yo  
_ _Dream as if you will live forever  
_ _And live as if you'll die today  
_ _  
Waru-sa ya baka mo shita ne yoku okora reta ne  
_ _Tada tanoshikute sonna hibi ga zutto  
_ _Tsuzuku to omou teta  
_ _Kedo kizukeba otona ni natte tte  
_ _Sore to_ _tomoni yume mo dekaku natte itte  
_ _Sorezore ga eranda michi e  
_ _  
We have to carry on  
_ _Our lives are going on  
_ _Demo kawarazu ano bashou wa aru kara  
_ _  
So everybody – everybody  
_ _Days we grew up are days  
_ _We will treasure  
_ _Everybody show is begining  
_ _Curtain has risen  
_ _Make your own storyline  
_ _Dream as if you will live forever  
_ _And live as if you'll die today  
_ _  
Fuzake ai tawaimonai  
_ _Kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa  
_ _Nakiwarai nagusame ai  
_ _So owaranai uta ima utau yo  
_ _Dream as if you will live forever  
_ _And live as if you'll die today  
_ _  
We all, we all  
_ _Have unforgettable and precious treasure  
_ _It'll last forever, it'll last forever  
_ _  
Toki ga tachi oite itte mo kakegae no nai takaromo no wa  
_ _Me ni mienu katachi janai  
_ _Taisetsuna memory  
_ _Kore kara saki mo zutto isshou zutto…  
_ _  
So everybody – everybody  
_ _Days we grew up are days  
_ _We will treasure  
_ _Everybody show is begining  
_ _Curtain has risen  
_ _Make your own storyline  
_ _Dream as if you will live forever  
_ _And live as if you'll die today  
_ _  
Fuzake ai tawaimonai  
_ _Kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa  
_ _Nakiwarai nagusame ai  
_ _So owaranai uta ima utau yo  
_ _Dream (Oh yeah) as if you will live forever (Will live forever)  
_ _And live as if you'll die today_

H : Balik lagi di

T : Pulau Rintis fm. Ok kita pindah CCR, Curhat Curhatan Readers. Sepertinya banyak yang lagi galau hari ini atau lagi bokek karena moneynya habis gak ngajakin pacar ke restoran. Sabar yak. Yosh gabung di sini yuk! ^^

H : Ada Ardahanachan. Aku mau curhat boleh

T : Untuk arda. Apa yang gak boleh :3

H : _Aku suka sama cowok selama dua tahun tapi aku nggak pernah deket sama dia sifatnya sih kayak cuek sama pendiam aku pernah dapat masalah sama dia mungkin itu ngebuat dia jauh sama aku ya? Gimana nih? Aku galau..._  
 _Terus waktu mau masuk SMP aku dapat kabar kalo dia nembak cewek lain terus diterima... Huweeeeee! Sakitnya tuh disini! Gimana sarannya?_  
 _Salam buat Api yang Ganteng Buanget! Req- lagu Kimi Hana Ost. Junjou Romantica._

T : Jangan galau terus dong. Taufan jadi galau nih [hiks]. Untuk Ardahana. Sebaiknya kamu cari peganti atau ada orang yang kamu sukai. Itu sih lebih baik dari pada kamu menggalau terus, makan kagak enak, tidur kagak nyenyak bahkan tidur maleskan. kerena cuman mikirin dia. Toh gak ada hasilnya kamu terus-terusan ngejar dia. Apalagi kamu bilang dapet masalah sama dia, terus sifatnya mirip kayak Hali

H : Apaa...

T : Eh eh... Sabar kak, sabar :). So, kamu move on aja atau cari pendamping yang lebih dari dia ok... Move on, move on, move on!

H : (Nepuk jidat)... Dasar. Ada Gee-eun oktaviani. Mau curhat boleh?

T : Yak silahkan ^^

H : _bagaimana caranya agar kakakku saat dibangunin langsung bangun? ya setidaknya bangunnya beberapa detik-menit setelah aku bangunin, biasanya kalau bangunin kakak harus sampe berpuluh-puluh menit,harus punya kesabaran ekstra, uuh jiwa raga ku sudah sangat lelah~ , karena itu, minta saran dan tips nya jika berkenan~_

T : Uiihhh... sama nih kayak Kak Hali. Tiap di bangunin pasti di tidur lagi kayak kebo. Ya kan, ya kan

H : Ni anak mau dihajar tiba dirumah kali ya -_-

T : Eiittss... _Tenang ada tips cara agar kamu bangunin orang yang susah di ajak bangun. Gak make cara di gedorin pintu, mencet hidungnya, teriak pake toak, di guyurin pake aer dll. Ada cara aman untuk orang yang susah di bangunin. Caranya mudah, kamu perlu menekan dengan memegang salah satu ibu jari kaki, tekanlah ibu jari kaki tersebut dengan kuat-kuat dan mantap selama setengah menit atau 30 detik. So. Orang kamu sentuh itu akan terbangun secara perlahan-lahan dengan perasaan yang senang dan tidak terkejut ^^_

H : Memangnya kau pernah mencoba tips seperti itu... Atau ngarang aja

T : Pernah kok. Tuh aku udah cobain ke Air yang sering tidur di kamar. Aku cobain kayak gtu, Airnya kagak tidur lagi deh, tuh buktinya dia main sungai ama Adudu hingga jam 12 malem ^^

H : "..."

T : Ok deh lanjutt... Ada Thunderpearl. Boleh curhat gak? _Gue tuh gak tau kenapa masih betah aja liat kakak kelas, emang dia baik. tp kadang jd korban php. gue gak bisa move on, salah gak sih kalo gue suka ke dia? gue tau gue ga sempurna dan gua emang jd bahan ejekan:'' Reg: Bangtan Boys- I Need U_

H : Untuk Thunderpearl. _Kamu gak salah suka sama kakak kelas kamu. Tapi, untuk di php-in apa kamu gak merasa kecewa di php sama kakak kelas yang kamu suka. sakit gak hati kamu. Lalu, mencoba untuk move on, pasti bisa kok. Semua manusia itu gak ada yang sempurna di mata tuhan. Jadi, cuek aja kalau kamu diejek sama teman. Nanti lama-lama mereka bosan, butuh kesabaran untuk menghadapi cobaan ^^._

T : Lanjut ada DesyNap. Boleh curhat gak? Boleh. _saya mau tanya, kalau misalnya kita punya satu sahabat. Yang sudah kita anggap sebagai saudara kita, tetapi suatu hari, sahabat itu sudah bersama orang lain meninggalkan dirimu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?_

H : "…"

T : Oiii Kak. Jawab noh

H : Seharusnya lu yang jawab (tampang sanggar). Aku mau istirahat. Oh ya makasih kirim salamnya. Moga-moga cehat saja sama keluarga ^^

T : Huftt dasar... Kalau menurut aku sih, Yah gmana lagi temen kita yang udah di anggep saudara meninggalkan kita. So, kita bisa mencari teman sejagad dunia yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi, Temen yang sudah ninggalin kita, jangan lupa komunikasi baik dengannya. Siapa tau dia balik sama kamu kayak dulu ^^. Ok putarin lagu dulu yang sudah di request. Kimi Hana ost junjou romantica. Bangtan boys-i need you dan Taylor swift-red

 _Sono te hanasanaide hanasanaide_  
 _Boku ga sobani iru kara_  
 _Donna toki demo waratte waratte_  
 _Hana wo sakasete yo_

 _Kimi no daisukina hana ga saita yo_  
 _Chiisana toge no aru hana ga kesa saita yo_  
 _Sono toge de jibun wo mamoreru tsumori kana_  
 _Tsuyogatte bakari no hana kimi mitai dane_

 _Yasashisa wo shiru hodo setsunaku narunda_  
 _Kimi ga nagashitekita namida no nukumori to shite kara_

 _Kimi ni aitakute aitakute_  
 _Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara_  
 _Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou_  
 _Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide_  
 _Boku ga sobani iru kara_  
 _Donna toki demo waratte waratte_  
 _Hana wo sakasete yo_

 _Kimi ga dokka no hoshi ni hohoemi kakeru nara_  
 _Sora wo miageru dake de shiawase ni narunda_

 _Nanigenai koto mo itoshiku omou no wa_  
 _Kimi to iu na no hana ga kono mune ni saita kara_

 _Kimi ni aitakute aitakute_  
 _Futari de ireba iru hodo samishikunaru nara_  
 _Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou_  
 _Sono te hanasanaide Hanasanaide_  
 _Boku ga sobani iru yo_  
 _Donna toki demo waratte naite ageru kara_  
 _Sobani ite_

 _Mizu wo agenakya karete shimau kara_  
 _Sonna toge ja nani mo mamorenai yo_  
 _Tsuyogatte bakari no hana nanda_  
 _Sono toge de kizutsukanai ne sonnani mou nakanaide_

 _Sono te hanasanaiyo hanasanaiyo_  
 _Futari de ireba iru hodo samishiku naru nara_  
 _Samishiku nakunaru made te wo tsunagou_  
 _Chiisana sono toge de boku no te wo tatoe kizutsukete mo_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) heuteojine_  
 _Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) Fall (Everything) tteoreojine_

 _neo ttaeme na ireoke manggajyeo geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo_  
 _motageseo mwon gataseo jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajwo_  
 _niga nahante ireom an dwae niga han modeun mareun andae_  
 _jinsireul garigo nal jjijeo nal jjigeo na michyeo da sireo_  
 _jeonbu gajyeoga nan niga geunyang miwo_

 _But you're my everything (You're my) Everything (You're my)_  
 _Everything (You're my) jebal jom kkeojyeo huh_  
 _mianhae (I hate you) saranghae (I hate you) yongseohae_

 _I need you girl wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_  
 _I need you girl wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga pillyohae_  
 _I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo_  
 _I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl)_

 _It goes round & round na wae jakku doraoji_  
 _I go down & down ijjeum doemyeon naega baboji_  
 _na museun jiseul haebwado eojjeol suga eopdago_  
 _bunmyeong nae simjang, nae maeum, nae gaseuminde wae mareul an deunnyago_  
 _tto honjanmalhane (tto honjanmalhane) tto honjanmalhane (tto honjanmalhane)_  
 _neon amu mal an hae a jebal naega jalhalge haneureun tto parake (haneureun tto parake)_

 _haneuri paraeseo haetsari binnaseo nae nunmuri deo jal boina bwa_  
 _wae naneun neoinji wae hapil neoinji wae neoreul tteonal suga eomneunji_

 _I need you girl wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_  
 _I need you girl wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga pillyohae_  
 _I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo_  
 _I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl)_

 _Girl charari charari heeojijago haejwo_  
 _Girl sarangi sarangi anieotdago haejwo oh_  
 _naegen geureol yonggiga eopseo naege majimak seonmureul jwo_  
 _(Jimin/JungKook) deoneun doragal su eopdorok Oh_

 _I need you girl wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_  
 _I need you girl wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga pillyohae_  
 _I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo_  
 _I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
 _Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_  
 _Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
 _Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
 _But loving him was red_  
 _Loving him was red_

 _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
 _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
 _Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
 _Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

 _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
 _But loving him was red_  
 _Oh, red_  
 _Burning red_

 _Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
 _Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
 _But moving on from him is impossible_  
 _When I still see it all in my head_  
 _In burning red_  
 _Burning, it was red_

 _Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
 _'Cause loving him was red_  
 _Yeah, yeah, red_  
 _We're burning red_

 _And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_  
 _Comes back to me, burning red_  
 _Yeah, yeah_

 _His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

T : Gak sabar. Sebentar lagi hari raya

H : "..."

T : Ngumpul ama keluarga

H : Hnnn!

T : Kak Hali. gak Kangen ke KL

H : Kangen la -_-

T : Lah kok diem aja dari tadi

H : Males bicara ame lu. Gak level bangett

T : Kakakk !

Y : pstt..

T : Apaan sih pssstt pssstt. Emang kita anak kecil apa. Lagian belum mulai siarannya

Y : Liat diatas (nunjuk diatas ON AIR)

H : Eh sorry sory. Udah mulai toh (nyenggir)

Y : Lebaran masih lama cooegg. Gue potong gaji kalian (natap tajam). kerja yang bener gih

T : Iye iye Thor. Ini lagi kerja, jangan marah ye. Nanti cantik nye hilang loh

Y : Prett... Bomat (bodo amat) ;p

H : Maaf kami readqers... Tadi ada pembicaraan gaje sedikit. Biasa lah entar lagi mau lebaran

T : Hahaha iya. Lanjut ada Furusawa Aika : _Begini,aku itu (dulu) suka sama seorang laki-laki dikelasku,dia itu orangnya lucu terus juga ramah_  
 _Apalagi dia polos sama jail banget orangnya_  
 _Tapi semua itu berubah saat dia kepergok berduaan sama sahabat aku!_  
 _Terus yang anehnya itu,aku gk bisa ngelupain pas aku liat dia berduaan bercandaaa terus_  
 _Pokoknya sampe mimpi pun kebawa,aku udah coba move on tapi gk bisa-bisa!_  
 _Padahal aslinya,aku itu seneng banget mereka berdua deket,tapi kok aku malah kayak sakit hati gitu_  
 _Mohon pencerahannya ya~! Request Kaito & Kagamine Len-Erase or Zero_. Hikss nyesek baca curhat kayak ginian [huwa huwa]

H : '..."

T : Kak jawab gih

H : Hnn kagak

T : Baca kagak (pupy eyes kiyut kiyut)

H : Halah kagak mempan lu ngeluarin mata so(k) bersinar itu. Bikin gue muntah -_-

T : Dari dulu aku heran... Kenapa banyak yang milih host kagak bener kayak dia (nunjuk Hali)

H : Hoii... Jangan salahin gue. Salahin Authornya (nunjuk yuu)

Y : Hoii kamvrett. Kok malah ribut, jangan salahin gue milih hostnya. Salahin readers ntu (nunjuk readers)

R : Kok kami yang di salahin. Salahin Halinya donk, yang paling ganteng end dingin. Makanya cocok jadi host [berlope-lope]

Y n H : Tuh kan bener (tosh sama readers)

H : Cocok dari mana? Udah ah, dari pada ribut. Gue jawab curhatnya readers. Untuk Furusawa Aika. Ternyata kisah cinta mu nyesek banget, banget, banget. Ngeliat orang yang kamu sukai bersama sahabat sendiri. Sabar ya ^^

T : Yosh... Jangan patah hati dong. Apalagi hati yang slalau kita sakitin gak baik untuk kesehatan ^^. So pasti kamu bisa move on

H : Terkadang hal untuk mencoba melupakan sesuatu itu butuh proses loh. So, jangan memperburuk keadaan dirimu yang sedih terus mikirin dia. Cobalah untuk melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat :)

T : Yosh... kamu bisa melupaiin dia kok. So, jadi gak usah capek-capek sedih kehilangan dia, ikhlas itulah kuncinya. Yakin bahwa ada kekuatan yang lebih besar yang telah mengatur hidup kamu (tetaplah semangat). Dan jadikan diri sendiri ^ ^

H : Lanjut ada Mika (guest). Boleh curhat. _Mika sulit banget percaya sama orang, bahkan teman sendiri. Tapi, Mika selalu membuat seolah Mika percaya. Mika selalu baik kepada orang lain, tetapi sebenarnya waspada luar biasa. Sambil bersikap baik, Mika juga nge-Test temen-temen. Kalau misalnya Mika begini, apa reaksi mereka? Gara-gara itu, Mika jadi selalu was-was dan gak tenang. Mika bersikap begini karena pernah dikhianati temen sendiri. Pertanyaannya, Sebaiknya Mika harus gimana?_  
 _Req: Avril Lavigne-Keep Holding On_

T : Memang kalau percaya sama teman itu agak sulit tapi. Cobalah sesekali percaya sama teman tanpa was-was. Santai aja, itu terkadang membuat agak merasa gak enak hati kan. Jadi cobalah untuk mengambil sisi positive pada teman kamu itu ^ ^. Oh ya reqnya gabung, tadi ada lagu yang sama tapi beda judulnya

H : Ada Kagura Harukaze. Boleh curhat ?

T : Boleh kok. saya punya kakak sepupu cowok yg udah saya anggep kakak sendiri... nah...masalahnya, dia itu jahil nya kebangetan! kira" suda kronis stadium 7(!)...saya mau nanya nih...kan Hali-chan(?) udah berpengalaman menghadapi cobaan gituan, bagi pengalaman dong...soalnya saya juga kasian sama onii-chan saya yg hampir selalu menjadi samsak(?) saya...meski saya nggak sekejam Hali-chan sih...oke deh, itu aja...salam untuk BBB elemental yaa~

H : Please deh. Jangan panggil aku HALI-CHAN! Emang aku perempuan apa? Ok untuk pertanyaan kamu sih, emang dasarnya udah mirip aku yang sering kena jahil oleh adik disebelah ku ini

T : (Nyenggir lebar)

H : Kalau aku sering kena jahil oleh adikku. Pada dasarnya aku bersabar menghadapi adikku yang notabene gila ini. Kalau dia nambah jahilin kita cuek aja. kalau di tambah lagi hindari ia ke tempat yang jauhh. Kalau dia menjahili mu lagi, getok aja pake palu biar tau rasa -

T : Huueee... Kak Hali jahat. disuruh orang malah getok pake palu [huwa huwa ]

H : Salah dia sendiri. Napa juga ngisengin orang udah kelewatan. Kamu juga -

T : Hikss jahat... Udah ah dari pada ribut mulu. Mending putarin lagu yang udah di riquest readers ^ ^. Kaito & len kagamine-Erase or zero. Vivi ritsu selimut tetangga. Kak selimut tetangga siapa nyanyi sih aku lupa

H : Armada mungkin

T : Ah masak aku nggak percaya pada kak Hali

H : Terus napa nanya ke aku bodoh

T : Tetap setia di pulau rintis fm

H : Bodoh :p

T : Diam la...

 _tsukanda ude mo_  
 _mirai no yami mo_  
 _kimi no tonari, to_  
 _negatta_

 _hajimaru asa ni_  
 _modorenu yoru ni_  
 _namida mo_  
 _boku mo_  
 _nanni mo_  
 _nokosezu ni..._

 _fumidase ba, umore_  
 _taore temo_  
 _pyuana jiyuu ni_  
 _tsuyoki ni_  
 _warai kaesu_

 _tada, mitaino wa rasuto._  
 _naivu na_  
 _chinmoku wo yomu_  
 _shisutemu_  
 _nemuranu sora._

 _hitomi, yakitsuketa atsusa_  
 _wasure temo, oboetete_  
 _chigire souna_  
 _unmei wo_  
 _oshinoke, todokasete_

 _konna bokura wa, itsumo doushite,_  
 _kawasu kotoba ni_  
 _tsumazuki_

 _kuzure, kowarete, hikikae ni umare_  
 _oshiete?_  
 _wake no_  
 _imi wo_  
 _ima, sugu ni._

 _sashidase ba tozasu_  
 _sono, mukou_  
 _tadoritsukitai_  
 _issho ni_  
 _"ikezu, gomen."_

 _ienai kizu wo tsukete_  
 _tebanashita_  
 _taiyou ga mada_  
 _kono te ni_  
 _nokotteta, goro._

 _kegasu koto wo shiru kaketa,_  
 _hakushoku no mokuteki wa_  
 _shu ni mazatte_  
 _kowaitte_  
 _furueru no, deshouka ?_

 _tooi yuuhi mo onaji yoake mo_  
 _tonari wo yuzure_  
 _nakutemo_  
 _demo, kekkyoku bokura nani ka kawareta ?_

 _kotae wa_  
 _"...mou ichido"_  
 _sae_  
 _kese nakute..._

 _chigire souna_  
 _unmei wo_  
 _oshinoke, todokasetai_

 _"tsukanda ude mo,"_  
 _"mirai no yami mo,"_  
 _kimi no tonari, to_  
 _negatta...!_

 _hajimaru asa ni,_  
 _kaerenu yoru ni,_  
 _namida mo_  
 _boku mo_  
 _nanni mo_

 _konna bokura wa_  
 _itsumo doushite_  
 _kawasu kotoba ni tsumadzuki._  
 _kuzure, kowarete, hikikae ni umare_

 _oshiete?_  
 _wake wo_  
 _imi wo...!_

 _toui, yuuhi mo_  
 _onnaji, yoake mo_

 _konna bokura wa_  
 _itsumo doushite…_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Bersabarlah sayang aku akan pulang_  
 _Jangan dengarkan gosip murahan tentang aku_  
 _Berjanjilah sayang ku slalu setia_  
 _Meski ku tak selalu di sampingmu_

 _Tak usah kau menangis meratapi aku_  
 _Tak perlu kau berfikir ku meninggalkanmu_

 _Mana mungkin selimut tetangga_  
 _Hangati tubuhku dalam kedinginan_  
 _Malam malam panjang setiap tidurku_  
 _Selalu kesepian_

 _Mana mungkin selimut tetangga_  
 _Hangati tubuhku dalam kedinginan_  
 _Malam malam panjang setiap tidurku_  
 _Selalu kesepian_

 _Berjanjilah sayang ku slalu setia_  
 _Meski ku tak selalu di sampingmu_

 _Tak usah kau menangis meratapi aku_  
 _Tak perlu kau berfikir ku meninggalkanmu_

 _Tak usah kau menangis meratapi aku_  
 _Tak perlu kau berfikir ku meninggalkanmu_

 _Mana mungkin selimut tetangga_  
 _Hangati tubuhku dalam kedinginan_  
 _Malam malam panjang setiap tidurku_  
 _Selalu kesepian_

 _Mana mungkin selimut tetangga_  
 _Hangati tubuhku dalam kedinginan_  
 _Malam malam panjang setiap tidurku_  
 _Selalu kesepian_

 _Bersabarlah sayang aku akan pulang_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Doushite? Doushite? Naite Warete_

 _Itsuka na karete hoshi ni, dattekun darou?  
Boku ra wa doushite? Doushite?  
Osowattenai no ni  
Namida no naka shikatta wa, Shitterun darou?  
Afureru shizuku wa utae mana ku  
Sosogareta ijyou no takashi de  
Niji ni kareru mama uyaka ni sotto  
Tsuttte hi ga runda_

(Chorus)  
 _Kokoro ga na kanata e_  
 _Karada wa koko no e_  
 _Sora na no ifutsu mono_  
 _Karayana ga sen nomo you_  
 _Sono hitotsu hitotsu ni_  
 _Mirai ya mieta nara_  
 _Nagameteiru kono sora wo hora_  
 _Fuchiyuu ni mieru_

 _Doushite? Doushite?_  
 _Tsuki wa itsudemo_  
 _Nani mo iwanaide yami wo_  
 _Terashiterun darou?_  
 _Boku ra wa doushite? Doushite?_  
 _Kodo no kazu ni_  
 _Kagiri ga inotte no shitette_  
 _Bora ishijan darou?_

 _Mune ni kakaetereu utsuwa no  
Okisa ni kaichi mo minasun janakute  
Sono naka ni aru tetsu mou futatare ni  
Inoichi o kanjitai…_

 _Donna ni e okonashite_  
 _Jiyuu mi otoshite mo_  
 _Oyake neyokomi wannai ya_  
 _Sono ujimi ushinatte shimau_  
 _Usagase de sagasu hodo_  
 _Juda shiteshimau nara_  
 _Kiyou mi wareda te monodete_  
 _Sou sukurenai_

 _(Background Music)_

 _Ikirutte iu koto_  
 _Sore wa kitto_  
 _Sukoshi zutsutebanai shitte iku koto_  
 _Saigo no hitotsu wo_  
 _Ushinau somutoki sou wa itte_  
 _Namida o fure ishi to nairu_  
 _Sore de urerushii_

 _Kokoro ga na kanata e_  
 _Karada wa kokono e_  
 _Sora na no ifutsu mono_  
 _Fugetsu muna sen nomo you_  
 _Furukae sarete koto ga_  
 _Iyeta tomoetta toki_  
 _Irueru keshi kizubetiga ima_  
 _Fuchuu ni natta (x2)_

T : Balik lagi di BCB, Bukan Curhat Biasa. Barusan lagu yang di request Shaby-chan ost last naruto the the movie hoshi no utsuwa. Artinya dalam bangett

H : Lanjutt... Dari Dian Yayawsome. Pengen curhat boleh? _gini aku itu suka sama seseorang(rahasia),dan ternyata temen aku itujuga suka ama dia,awalnya sih...aku ama dia biasa aja,tapi kesononya dia bilang"Dian,kamu itu gak cocok ama dia dan kalo kamu mau ngaku kalo kamu gk suka ama dia,aku gak bakalan ngomong ama kamu!,FOREVER!",haduh aku nangis nyampe rumah,dia kenapa bilang kayak gitu,mohon dijawab,dan aku mau ngirim salam ama Yaya,dan aku mau nge-Request 7!Seven Oops!-Lovers..._

T : Kalau kamu merasa di omongin kayak gtu. Kenapa kamu mesti bersahabat dengan dia. Kenapa kamu gak nyatain perasaan kamu ke orang yang di sukai. Jangan gengsi kalau belum merasa cocok, kalau belum menyatain perasaan kamu. Belum tentu kan teman mu itu juga diterima perasaan orang yang kamu sukai itu. So jangan nyerah ^ ^

H : Jadi intinya. Cewek dulu yang nembak cowok. terbalik kayaknya -_-

T : Gak peduli cewek atau cowok yang nembak. Yang terpenting rasa suka seseorang itu

H : O... Lanjut ada Transiet. gimana cara melupakan mantan? Susah banget.. Mau tidur keinget die, makan keinget lagi, tarawih pun sama -,- sindrom apakah ini?! Request lagu dari 7!-Lovers, sama titip salam buat yaya :3

T : Nge-nge lupain mantan ? (natap horor)

H : Jawab gih...

T : Cih... Napa dapat pertanyaan kayak gne. Yah kalau ngelupain mantan itu kan mudah-mudah aja. Gak spontan. perlu namanya proses bertahap-tahap, ngelakuin hal yang berfositiv seperti ngumpul bareng ama teman atau apalah gtu. Terus jangah dengerin lagu galau atau lagu cinta nanti teringat mantan lagi -_-. Ada lagi, jangan ketempat kenang-kenagan mantan waktu masih pacaran takutnya nangis-nangis gaje lagi ;)

H : Karena sesi jawaban curhat sudah habis. Puterin lagu dulu 7! lover. Vocaloid-party x party dan tomatsu-courage

 _kimi wa ima namida nagashita_  
 _nakijakuru kodomo no you ni_  
 _tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo_  
 _natsu no sora miagete niranda_

 _tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai_  
 _hontou wa kowai kuse ni_  
 _taisetsu na mono o ushinawanu you ni_  
 _hisshi de hashirinukete kita_

 _itsudatte nagai yoru o futari de norikoeta_  
 _kono mama issho ni iru kara tsuyogattenai de iinda yo_

 _kimi wa ima namida nagashita_  
 _nakijakuru kodomo no you ni_  
 _tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo susumu yo_  
 _natsu no sora miagete sakenda_

 _dareka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni_  
 _odoru you ni madowasarete_  
 _taisetsu na mono wa kokoro no naka ni_  
 _wakatteta kimi nanoni_

 _shinjiru koto ga kowakute namida o wasureta_  
 _kaze ga senaka o oshita futari nara kitto ikeru yo_

 _kimi no te o tsuyoku nigitta_  
 _mujakinaru kodomo no you ni_  
 _tatoe toki ga ima o ubatte mo susumu yo_  
 _natsu no sora mezashite hashitta_  
 _natsu no sora mezashite hashitta_

 _konnani mo hiroi sekai de_  
 _hitori ni natte iku no darou_  
 _afuresou na omoi uketomete ageru yo_

 _kimi wa ima namida nagashita_  
 _nakijakuru kodomo no you ni_  
 _tatoe asu ga mienakunatte mo mamoru yo_  
 _natsu no sora miagete sakenda_  
 _natsu no sora miagete niranda_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Tsukiakari ga ayashiku sasou yoru  
Konna yoru ni o-hitoribocchi wa iya!  
Yume no you ni tanoshii PAATII ga shitai no  
Omoitatta ga kichijitsu! Sassoku tabi ni demashou _

_"Soko iku no wa, shoshinsha MAAKU no ojou-san?" "Nani kashira~?"_  
 _"Konna yoru ni o-hitori de doko iku no desuka?" "PAATII e!"_  
 _"Oya, kiguu da ne! Bokura mo tabi no tochuu sa" "Ara, guuzen "_  
 _"Sore ja isshoni ikimasho? Saikou no PAATII e!"_

 _"Niko niko sakaba de wa..." "Tanoshii yatsura ga..."_  
 _"Saikou no PAATII wo..." '"Sagashiteru!"'_

 _Iku ze! Nakama wo motome Party x Party sawagitai yatsu wa dare demo kangei!_  
 _Aisatsu kawari wa kobushi de...? Chotto dake nara...? OK! Abarero-!_  
 _Nee, irete yo? Oide yo! Party x Party utae ya odore! Mina-sama isshoni!_  
 _Aitsu mo koitsu mo o-nakama koyoi KAOSU na utage wo tanoshime_

 _"Atsumatta no wa, nanto mo koseiteki na PAATII" "Hontou ni ne~"_  
 _'"Shoshinsha ni..., GANNAA, odoriko, shijin, BAATENDAA!"' "...shounin mo iru yo-!?"_  
 _"...sore ja, sassoku bouken no tabi ni dekakeyou!" "OK! Let's Go!"_  
 _"Chotto, fuan...dakedo, kitto!" "Saikou no PAATII sa!"_

 _Maboroshi no iseki ni ayashige na DANJON_  
 _Higashi e nishi e to tsukisusume! (Me-!)_

 _Iku ze! Shigeki wo motome Hurry x Hurry tanoshii tabi wa kiken ga ippai!_  
 _Hodo yoku REBERU wo kaseide Otto! Douyara PINCHI da! Tasukete-!?_  
 _Nee, acchi e, kocchi e! Docchi-?...socchi?! Mayowazu susume, dondon saki made!_  
 _Daibouken no FINAARE wa kitto suteki na utage sa tanoshimi-_

 _"Tenko wo torima-su!" '"Ha-i!"'_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! '"Zeni-n!"'_  
 _'"Shijin-!"' "Utatte~!"_  
 _'"Odoriko-!"' "Odorimashou?"_  
 _'"Shounin-!"' "Zeni no koto nara, makasero!"_  
 _'"BAATENDAA!"' "Shikomi wa OK!"_  
 _'"GANNAA"' "Uchikata, youi!"_  
 _"Saa, mada mada iku yo-?" '"Moriagero-!"'_

 _Bouken no tabiji mo iyo iyo FINAARE!_  
 _FAINARU SUTEEJI ni norikomu ze-?_

 _"Totsugeki-!"_

 _Iku ze! O-matsuri! Sawage Party x Party tsuwamono-domo ga abare ni kimashita!_  
 _Aisatsu kawari wa kobushi de...? Hade ni ikimasho? OK! Abarero-!_  
 _Nee, shayaku wa doko dai? Hurry x Hurry Arerere-? Chotto mono tarinai zo-?_  
 _"Youyaku deban ne, omatase!" '"E?!"' "Sore ja koko kara honban! Chou PAATII "_

 _Koyoi nakama yo. Tsudoe! Hurry x Hurry sawagitai yatsu wa... "Kono yubi tomare-!"_  
 _Zenzen...! Mada mada? Namanurui! Motto honki de ikimasho?! Are you ready? Go!_  
 _Irete yo? Oide yo! Party x Party utae ya odore! Mina-sama isshoni!_  
 _Aitsu mo koitsu mo o-nakama!? Koyoi KAOSU na utage wo tanoshime_

 _"Sanzan sawaide tsukareta-?...fuu"_  
 _Sore ja asa made ii yume, minasai_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _zutto hikari no naka kinou made wa nakatta_

 _ashiato o tadotte kita hodo_

 _gooru no mienai meiro ame ni utareta chizu_

 _koukai mo nani mo nai kedo_

 _sakenda koe wa kitto todoku kara_

 _kono monogatari no hajimaru kane no ne ga tsunagu tabi no tochuu de_

 _kimi ga egaita mirai no sekai wa_

 _itsuka no sora ni michibikarete_

 _donna yume kasanete itsuwaru koto no nai_

 _ano hikari o ah on give me for my way_

 _motto saki ni mieru kibou dake nokoshita_

 _kizuato ga ieru koto wa nai_

 _saitei nanika hitotsu te ni hairu mono ga attara_

 _sore dake de nani mo iranai_

 _todoketa sora ga mada kodoku nara_

 _kono monogatari no owari o tsugeru oto kikasete_

 _sotto yuruyaka ni tachikomeru kaze_

 _itsu no hi ka owaru tabi no tochuu de_

 _kimi ga egaita mirai no sekai wa_

 _ima mo dokoka ni ikitsudzukete_

 _hontou no jibun o ukeirete kureta_

 _ano hikari o ah on give me for my way_

 _doko made mo yukou tsunaida sono te ga_

 _itsuka hanaretesou de mo_

 _itsumade mo shinjite koko de matsu kara_

 _mou sukoshi dake koko ni ite_

 _kimi ga egaita mirai no sekai wa_

 _itsuka no sora ni michibikarete_

 _futatsu no omoi o hitotsu zutsu katachi ni shite_

 _kiseki o motto koete_

 _kimi ga egaita mirai no sekai wa_

 _ima mo dokoka ni ikitsudzukete_

 _donna yume kasanete itsuwaru koto no nai_

 _ano hikari o oh todokete on give me for my way_

T : Hai hai... Balik lagi di BCB. Dengan host ganteng dan keren tentunya ^ ^

H : Hmmptt... Ganteng dari mana. Ganteng dari hongkong!

T : Yee... Bilang aja. Kalau Kak Hali itu iri. Gak mengakui aku ini ganteng kan

H : "..."

T : Ada canny lie requestnya Taylor swift-blank space. Kirm salam buat semua orang yang ada di pr.

H : Taylor swift sudah di request sama readers lain. Jadi gabung ya ^ ^

T : Ada Arti19 Reqnya Westlife-if i let you go. Salam yah buat Taufan yang ganteng dan imueett. I love you emuachh. aaa ~ ~ ~ makasih. Aku ini dari dulu ganteng dan imuett. I Love You Too.. ^ ^

H : "..." Lagu westlife sudah di request sama readers lain. Kalau gak salah judulnya open your heart. Gabung ya :)

T : Lanjut ada mr. untuk aku balesin twiter

H : (...) Ada icha(guest) req lagu hatsune miku-snow white princes ama kagamine rin and len-gemini. Ok nanti kita puterin salah satunya kok. Di tunggu

T : Ada Aisa Defamille

H : Kucing ilang 1 bulan mana bisa balik lagi

T : Ada kok kak... Kucing aja yang udah 9 bulan mati hidup lagi terus balik deh ama pemiliknya. Ajaibkan

H : Dari mana lu dapat tuh informasi

T : Liat di tv... Ih kakak ndeso amat. Makanya kak rajin Up to date pilm :p

H : *%^# !^%$

T : Ok... Puterin lagu dulu yang udah di riquest. Akb48-Gomene summer. Hatsune miku-snow white dan gumi and len-ah it's wonderful cat life

 _kimi wa bouhatei de hiza wo kakaete  
chikazuita nami wo kazoeteta  
boku wa sono tonari de jama suru you ni  
wazato hanashikaketara  
kata wo butareta_

 _massao na umi wa_  
 _itoshisa ni niteru yo_  
 _eien no sono imi wo_  
 _oshiete kureru mono_

 _gomen ne, SUMMER_  
 _mabushii sono yokogao wo mitetara_  
 _HAATO ni sotto furetaku natta boku no itazura_  
 _gomen ne, SUMMER_  
 _kono koi tomodachi na no ni setsunai_  
 _shiokaze dake ga zutto mae kara kimi ni fuiteru_  
 _gomen ne, SUMMER_

 _shiroi kamome tachi ga sora wo mawatte_  
 _hayaku tsugereyo to hayasu kedo_  
 _boku wa odoke nagara_  
 _SUNIIKAA wo nuide_  
 _fui ni nigedasu you ni_  
 _zenryoku de hashiru_

 _hazunderu iki to_  
 _tokimeki ga kurushii_  
 _sazanami wo kazoete mo_  
 _dounimo KIRI ga nai_

 _kono mama SUMMER_  
 _futari ni teritsukete irutaiyou_  
 _omoi wa zutto tsuzuku no darou nani ga atte mo..._  
 _kono mama SUMMER_  
 _haruka na suihei sen no kanata e_  
 _boku wa hitori de ashiato tsukeru suki to iezu ni_  
 _kono mama SUMMER_

 _masshiro na suna wa_  
 _shoujiki na ki mochi sa_  
 _do ga sugita itoshisa wo_  
 _ayamarou to omou_

 _gomen ne, SUMMER_  
 _mabushii sono yokogao wo mitetara_  
 _HAATO ni sotto furetakunatta boku no itazura_  
 _gomen ne, SUMMER_  
 _kono koi tomodachi na no nisetsunai_  
 _shiokaze dake ga zutto mae kara kimi ni fuiteru_  
 _gomen ne, SUMMER_

xxxxxxxxxx

 _kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san_  
 _sekai de ichiban kawaigaru no wa yamete yo_  
 _toge no you na shisen semaru_

 _yasashii furi shita kanojo ga_  
 _suteki na bansan motenasatta_  
 _sotto kuchi ni fukumu to "emi"_

 _usureyuku ishi no naka de yume o mite'ru_  
 _itsuka no otogibanashi toki ga tomaru_

 _onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no_  
 _shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni_  
 _tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijou_  
 _inotte mo kimi wa mada konai_

 _kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san_  
 _nekutai makase ya hoho ni aisatsu suru kara_  
 _netami o kawarete shimatta_

 _nanatsu no kobito wa iru kedo_  
 _tasukeru soburi shiranpuri ne_  
 _sotto kubi o tsukamare "emi"_

 _hitotsubu no namida sae mo nuguenakute_  
 _kokyuu mo mamanaranai shikai useta_

 _kiesou da kara hayaku kakete hoshii no_  
 _wake wa kikanaide kotaerarenai_  
 _nozomanai nikumare wa fukai ai no jijou_  
 _mou sugu de inaku naru no ka na_

 _togirete'ku inochi no oto_  
 _doku-ringo o shokushita shoujo no you ni_  
 _nemuri ni tsuku_

 _onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no_  
 _mune no naka no koe todokimasu ka_  
 _kaidan o nobottara doa o akeru dake de_  
 _mitsukaru yo aa_

 _onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no_  
 _shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni_  
 _tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijou_  
 _inotte mo kimi wa mada konai_

 _kiete shimau sono mae ni_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kore wa kawaii ojōsan  
Masshirona ke ga totemo suteki ne  
Kon'na tsuki ga kireina yoru wa  
Boku to issho ni asobimasen ka_

 _Nyan-sei wa ichi-do kiri_  
 _Tanoshimuga kachina nodesu_  
 _Anata o shibaru kubiwa wa_  
 _Kami sen kitte age ma chou_

 _Nora wa saikō nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Sakana kusunete, hato oikakete_  
 _Hiru wa hataraku ningen o_  
 _Shirime ni yane no ue de yumeutsutsu_

 _Anata mo jiyū ni nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Sutekina nakama mo shōkai shimashou_  
 _Sā, sono mado o hiraite_  
 _Tobidasu nodesu!_

 _Kore wa kimamana noraneko-san_  
 _Yami no_  
 _Chū-me dake ga hika~tsu teru_  
 _Zuibun kuchi ga jōzudakedo_  
 _Watashi wa bakana on'na janai wa_

 _Nyan-sei wa ichi-do kiri_  
 _Dakarakoso kawa reru no yo_  
 _Burando kubiwa no kachi ga_  
 _Anata ni wa wakaru kashira?_

 _Watashi wa yūga yo nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Oishii shokuji ni fukafuka beddo_  
 _Mizu wa chi ~yobbiri nigatedakedo_  
 _Mainichi shawā datte abi reru no_

 _Sore ni kurabete nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Anata wa dare ni mamo~tsu terau no?_  
 _Ashita-sha ni hika reru kamo_  
 _Shirenai janai!_

 _Son'na tsuyokina toko mo sutekidesu_  
 _Issō anata o suki ni narimashita_

 _Ara shōjiki ne, de mo son'na yarikata ja_  
 _Kokoro yuraganai wa_

 _Boku no yume wa nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Itsuka wa kono machi o tobidashite_  
 _Haruka kita no kuni ni tabi shite_  
 _Ōrora o kono me de miru kotodesu_

 _Soko ni anata ga nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Ite kuretara nante sutekideshou_  
 _Dakedo sore wa kanawanairashii_

 _Ikikata wa nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Sō kantan ni wa kae rarenai no_  
 _Soreni watashi o katte iru_  
 _On'nanoko o ichi-nin ni dekinai wa_

 _Hanashi no tochū yo nyan'nyan'nyan_  
 _Ara mō i~tsu chau no?_  
 _Nē chotto!_

 _Ashita mo koko ni kite ii no yo_  
 _Ma~tsu terukara_

T : Balik lagi nyan~ yang tentunya aku Taufan nyan~~

H : Saya Halilintar. Ok ada Black sweat princess . _nitip salam, Air mau gak jadi ARJUNA DI HATIKU? aku juga mau kok jadi ELSA untukmu. klo km gak mao aku ama abang kamu ajah. Halilintar... luv yu.. YAYA HALI NYA BUAT AKU AJAH..  
req. SNSD - PAPARAZZI_

T : Hoo~~ Air dan Hali yang di perebutin. Taufan gak di perebutin ni nyan~~

H : Kayak kucing aja ni anak. Berhenti manggil nyan nyan. Emang lu kucing apa nyan~~

T : Entah la nyan~. Mungkin karena dengerin lagu tadi. akhirnya sering sebutin ini nyan~ . Kak Hali juga gtu nyan~

H : [Hiks hiks] jadi ketularan nyan~

T : Ok lanjut nyan~. Ada Diana205 nyan~. request lagu flow-Remember. Nitip salam buat yaya dan sama saudara aku di Bekasi nyan~.Oh ini ternyata saudaraan sama Dian Yayawsome. Moga sehat-sehat saja nyan~

H : Ada Haisessan. titip salam buat halilintar kuh terjintah mwah. hali kamu putusin aja yaya, balik sma aku ya /evil laugh  
lopyu hali mwah mwah/?. Kalau aku putusin ama Yaya, kamu mau aku mati biskuit mematikannya itu (natap horor). Jangan pake muach muach deh -_-. Inget oi bulan puasa

T : Hahaha... Dapet salam kissu dari pens ni nyan~ lanjut. Ada Ilal Halilintar. namanya sama kayak kak Hali nyan~ :3

H : Hei... Jangan copy copy namaku dong

T : Kak Hali ke gr an. Padahal nama Halilintar kan banyak. Bukan cuman kakak aja yang namanya Halilintar huu~~

H : "..."

T : _aku mau nge-request salah satu lagu alm. Michael Jackson - Love Never Felt So Good. Aku kangen banget ama almarhum, karena dia adalah seorang penginspirasi para umat manusia._ Weh ada pengemar michael jakson ternyata :3. memang beliau itu terkenal baik dengan orang sekitarnya. Mudah-mudahan beliau tenang di sisinya (sok dukung). Ngomong-ngomong Michael jakson itu pernah di isu kan menampakan diri di salah satu rumahnya kalau kagak salah. Gak tau dah -

H : Apah...Serius lu

T : Entah la... Itu kan hanya isu belum tentu benarnya kan. Napa, kak Hali takut ya :v

H : Hustt... lo jangan nakut-nakutin gue. Lo tau sendirikan, kita pulang jam 11 malam. Mana kampung sepi lagi

T : haha... Dasar penakut. Putetin lagu dulu yang udah di request SNSD-Paparazi, Flow-remember, Michael jakson-Love never so good. Tetap di Pulau rintis fm

 _[Jessica] Ooh La La La  
La La La La  
Ooh La La La_

 _[Tiffany] Oh Oh_

 _[Jessica] Ooh La La La  
La La La La  
Ooh La La La_

 _[Tiffany/Jessica] With the Girls'  
With the Girls' Generation_

 _[Tiffany] Cha Cha Cha Cha_

 _[Tiffany] Kotchi mite Baby denwa shiteri Ring Ring  
[Jessica] Fushizen'na hodo shizen'na furifuri  
[Seohyun] Kidzui teru no yo Paparazzi anata ga  
[Sunny] Nozomu toori no egao de Ahahaha_

 _[Taeyeon] Hide and Seek no every night  
[Seohyun/Hyoyeon] Matataku suta no Satellite  
[Sooyoung] Motto ikiji hoshikunai  
[Tiffany/Yuri] Nakayoku yarimashou nakama janai_

 _[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room  
[Yoona] Itsu datte anata ga Boom Boom Boom  
[All] Hadeni Car chase hanano Around  
[Jessica] Hikitsuke rarete Boom Boom Boom_

 _[Seohyun] Nedan mo tsuke rareyashinai ai wo  
[Taeyeon] Yami wo saite Flash ga saite Money  
[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room  
[Tiffany] Nete mo samete mo Boom Boom Boom_

 _[Jessica] Ooh La La La  
La La La La  
Ooh La La La_

 _[Taeyeon] Kakusu to mitai gamen'no Ulalala  
[Sunny] Majime butteru ano ko mo Lachachala  
[Jessica] Dandino kare datte iedewa Mamamama  
[Seohyun] Himitsu no kisu no suriru de harahara_

 _[Tiffany] Punkadelic crazy night  
[Yoona/Yuri] Tokimeku Star no Searching Light  
[Jessica] Bad Boy Bad Girl kinishinai  
[Sunny/Sooyoung] Odorasareru yori odoruga Style_

 _[All] Life is a party dameji hodo ureru  
[Yuri] Mitsukattara saigo Boom Boom Boom  
[All] Yorunohate hisomu kage  
[Sunny] Sakima warishite Boom Boom Boom_

 _[Jessica] Uwasa ga uwasa ni tobihi shite irai  
[Taeyeon] Moe-agatte Burning shiteiku My Name_

 _[Tiffany/Jessica] With the Girls'  
With the Girls' Generation_

 _[Seohyun] Aishite aisa reta dakenanoni  
[Taeyeon] Dono koi mo kegareta koi nante  
[Jessica] Gamandekinai gamandekinai  
[Sunny] Nante sawai deru hima wanai no  
[Hyoyeon] Atchi demo kotchi demo  
[Yoona] Boom Boom Boom_

 _(Tiffany: Oh Oh  
Oh Oh)_

 _[Yuri] Mi rare teru hodo kagayaku wadakara  
[Tiffany] Come on Friends hora oideyo Ratata_

 _[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room  
[Sooyoung] Itsu datte anata ga Boom Boom Boom  
[All] Hadeni Car chase hanano Around  
[Tiffany] Hikitsuke rarete Boom Boom Boom_

 _[Taeyeon] Koboreta namida mo hitotsubu ga ima  
[Jessica] Hikaru daiyamondo ni kawaru made  
[All] Life is a party gareji kara Suite room (Tiffany: Life is a party, oh yeah yeah yeah)  
[Sunny/Taeyeon] Nete mo samete mo Boom Boom Boom_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Kakinarase sonzai wo  
Koko ni iru to…  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru_

 _Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo  
Ikinuku tabi ni bokura  
Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo  
(Just looks like a survival game)  
Nagareteku jikan no naka ni  
Okizari ni shita omoi wo  
Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita_

 _Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte  
Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai_

 _Sarakedase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

 _Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de  
Kawaranai taisetsu na mono wo  
Mitsukedasou to shite samayotte ita_

 _Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa  
Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori_

 _Sarakedase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo  
Onaji itami no hata no moto de_

 _Sarake dase kanjou wo  
Banjou no omoi wo  
Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku  
Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo  
Kitto aeru yo_

 _Kaki narase sonzai wo  
Koko ni iru to…  
Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _[Justin Timberlake:]_  
 _Dance!_  
 _Let me see you move..._  
 _C'mon!_  
 _Dance!_  
 _Let me see you move..._

 _[Michael Jackson:]_  
 _Baby, love never felt so good_  
 _And I doubt if it ever could_  
 _Not like you hold me, hold me_  
 _Oh, baby, love never felt so fine_  
 _And I doubt if it's ever mine_  
 _Not like you've hold me, hold me_

 _And the night is gonna be just fine_  
 _Gotta fly_  
 _Gotta see_  
 _Can't believe I can't take it!_

 _'Cause, baby every time I love you_  
 _In and out my life,_  
 _In-out, baby_  
 _Tell me, if you really love me_  
 _In and out my life,_  
 _In-out, baby_

 _'Cause, baby,_  
 _'Cause love never felt so good_

 _[Justin Timberlake:]_  
 _Ooh, baby, love never felt so fine_  
 _And I doubt if it was ever mine_  
 _Not like you hold me, hold me_  
 _Ooh, baby, love never felt so good_  
 _And I doubt if it ever could_  
 _Not like you hold me, hold me_

 _And the night through the thick and thin_  
 _Gotta fly_  
 _Gotta see_  
 _Can't believe I can't take it!_

 _[Michael Jackson:]_  
 _'Cause, baby every time I love you_  
 _It's in and out my life,_  
 _In-out, baby_  
 _Tell me, if you really love me_  
 _It's in and out my life,_  
 _In-out, baby_

 _'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_

 _[Justin Timberlake:]_  
 _Break it down!_  
 _Dance!_  
 _Let me see you move..._  
 _Let me see you move..._  
 _Dance!_  
 _Let me see you move, c'mon!_

 _I said, let me see you move..._  
 _Michael!_

 _[Michael Jackson:]_  
 _And the night that feels good (feels good)_  
 _Gotta fly_  
 _Gotta see_  
 _Can't believe I can't take it_

 _'Cause, baby every time I love you_  
 _It's in and out my life,_  
 _In-out, baby_  
 _Tell me, if you really love me_  
 _It's in and out my life,_  
 _Driving me, baby_

 _'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_

 _Baby, every time I love you_  
 _It's in and out my life,_  
 _In-out, baby_  
 _Tell me, if you really love me_  
 _It's in and out my life,_  
 _Driving me, baby_

 _'Cause, baby, love never felt so good_

 _Never felt so good, oh_  
 _It never felt so good_  
 _Never felt so... no_  
 _It never felt so good_  
 _Never felt so, yeah, yeah_  
 _It never felt so good_  
 _Oh, oh!_  
 _It never felt so good_

 _Alright, it's fine._

H : Balik lagi di Pulau rintis Fm

T : Yeii... Sekarang kita baca Sms. Ada Adudu di rumah ajha. Kangen ama Mama di kampung, kapan pulang kampung ya. Hahaha

H : Heh... Ternyata Alien juga kangen kampung

T : Jika pulang kampung, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh khas dari Atatatiga yak :v

H : Ada Ying di Cina.

T : Whatt... Udah tiba di cina ni. Si Fangnya ditinggalin :3

H : Bye bye PR. bye bye prents . Jangan kangen saia yak. Tenang, Ying paling kiyut kiyut ini akan balik lagi kok. Muachh...

T : Kepedean amat. Ada Farughyrana, reqnya Larva-stage planing sympaty

H : Larval hoi... Larval. Salah baca lu. Makanya perhatiin dong kata baca !

T : Oh.. Sorry, aku kira larva yang di pilem itu :3

H : Ada Maritza Anannoya requestnya Katty pery-Firework. Ok tungguin aja

T : Ada 00. _kirim salam buat hali aja deh,'my hali, halin, halilin bunny, good bye, aku akan belajar ngerelain kamu, semoga kamu bahagia dengan yaya, huhuuuhu, muach :*' (?)_  
 _req lagu jadul, utada hikaru yang first love. Kak Hali putusin aja deh sama Yaya. Kasian tuh sama pensnya, ngarepin kak hali di putusin Yaya -,-_

H : "..."

T : Ada Hanako fost requestnya One direction-Night changes. Lagunya tadi udah di puterin kok. Kirim salam buat Air, kalau ketemu

Ngarepnya si Air pergi Disney land buat ketemu elsa di projen. itu katanya sih

H : Ada Aria spakle requestnya katty pery-firework. Ok requestnya nanti sama matriza. Nanti kita puterin lagunya ^^

T : Lanjutt Ada Gempa di rumah ajha. Eh kak Hali ada Gempa nih yang sms

H : Apa katanya?

T : Semangattt yang lagi siaran hari ini ^^. Oh ya kak Hali, jangan lupa beliin martabak bandung ntuk mpa ya !

H : Untuk Adik tersayang. pasti kakak beliin kok ^^

T : Kak Hali jahat [hue hue]. Untuk Taufan gak di beliin nih (mewek)

H : Iye iye... Bawel amat seh lo. Nanti gue beliin segerobak untuk lo

T : Ha yang bener. Horee... Kak Hali emang baik deh (jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan)

H : Tapi... Lo yang bayarin :p

T : (pundung seketika). Huueee

H : Ok puterin lagu yang udah di request tadi. Larval-stage planing, katty pery-firework dan utada hikaru-first love

T : Kak Hali pelit. Kak Hali pilih kasih [mewek]

H : Tetap di Pulau rintis fm. Diem lu. Gue sumpelin mulut lo pake kaos kaki busuk. Biar lu diem..

T : Huee

 _Majiwariau sen to tooku yobikakeru sora  
juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe_

yowasa nado kimi ni misetaku nai kara  
 _kaze wo ukete furikitte susume_

 _shoudou wo tokihanate! kakemeguri tsumoru ishi_  
 _sono me wo wasure wa shinai_  
 _kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete ashita ni kaeru ima wo_  
 _mata rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai_

 _itazura ni hohoemu shiroi toge no MARIA_  
 _kizamareta kizuato umeteiku iro_

 _honno sukoshi no yume wo se ni uketa nara_  
 _mamori nukeru kago yori mo tsuyoku_

 _nayameru sekai no hate kodou ga takanatteiku_  
 _musubareshi sei no negai_  
 _namida ni nureru kimi ni kibou no ko egaku kara_  
 _mata rinne suru tomoshibi kitto kono na wa kakegaenai_

 _futashika na towa to kibou kasanetara_  
 _meguru omoi mune ni sotto fureta_

 _shoudou wo tokihanate! kakemeguri tsumoru ishi_  
 _sono me wo wasure wa shinai_  
 _kioku wo yurasu DrawxDelete hikari ni tachimukaou_  
 _saa tatakai no maku ake sotto mune ni tsutau kurenai_

 _sou zettai makerarenai_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

 _You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July_

 _'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

 _'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 _Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

 _Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou_

 _You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made_

 _Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

 _Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anatawo omotterundarou_

 _You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

 _You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever_

H : Pacebok... Pacebok

T : Kak Hali yang bener itu facebook bukan pacebok. Kak Hali gak bisa baca

H : Lu nape sih sewot amat... Seterah aku dong. Mulut-mulut siapa yang punya :p

T : (Hening)...Ok baca ke facebook dengan status 'Menurut pendapatmu, jika seandainya kita sama orang yang udah punya pacar .Enaknya perasaan itu di ungkapin atau di pendem aja?'

H : Ada Amy: di pendem aja. Soalnya ya kalau di ungkapin kan gak enak juga. Dia kan udah punya pacar

T : Amar deep: di pendem

H : Gopal :dipendem. Biar dia gak mikirun akyu :3

T : Siapa juga yang mau mikirin lu -_-

H : Suzy: di ungkapin. karena kalau di pendem terus sama ajha nyiksa kita

T : Hadeh... Yang ribut kemarin yak :3

H : Air :entah lah. Kalau menurut kak Hali sama kak Taufan jawabanya apa ?

T : Kalau aku sih jawabanya di pendam aja. Biar ke dua belah pihak gak tersakiti

H : Kalau aku belum pernah ngalamin, tapi kalau situasinya agak terpaksa. Bakal aku ungkapin deh kayaknya. Argh... Lu sih buat status sulit banget dijawab

T : Aku kan mau cari jawaban

H : Alesan. Bilang kalau lu hmmphh hmphh hmmpp !

T : Hehee... Gak ada apa-apa kok readers. Yang tadi itu lupain aja. Okeh kita puterin lagu dulu lagu yang udah di request Hikari niwa, Jhon lagend-All of me, nico touches-the walls driver. Jangam kemana-mana tetap di pulau rintis fm ^^

 _Ro takaku noboru hikari,  
Wakitachi taru omo hi,  
Mamorubeki ryu no michi yo,  
Shi na hasha tsu sora o aogi._

 _Suna, kaze, ara koto mo,_  
 _Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo hana ni ma ichira._

 _Rasen ni tsutayu hikari,_  
 _Ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e,_  
 _Ari shi hi no omo kage yo,_  
 _To wa no uta wo kokoro tsunaii._

 _Te na, na wa, na to uto mo,_  
 _Moe sagaru mane no hi yo yami wugi girisa ga._

 _Ro takaku noboru hikari,_  
 _Nakaru ru toki kioku,_  
 _Ayumubeki ikiru michi wo,_  
 _Yume ni ikiru sora o aogi._

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you_  
 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku_  
 _Aosugita sora ni wa ashita sura egakenakute_  
 _Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure_  
 _Boku wa itsukara koko ni mogurikondanda_

 _Kanashimi nante hakidashite_  
 _Mae dake mitereba iindakke_  
 _Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai_  
 _Subete o boku ga teki ni mawashitemo_  
 _Hikari o kasuka ni kanjiterunda_  
 _Soko made yuke sou nara_

 _Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute_  
 _Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa_  
 _Mogaku gen'atsushou no daibaa_  
 _Ikiteirundatte tashikametakute_  
 _Fukai kaitei o mezashite mou ichido kokyuu o shiyou_

 _Atama no naka no chizu o hikkurikaeshitara_  
 _Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube_  
 _Boku wa tsuyoindatte zutto omotteita_  
 _Dareyori mo tsuyoitte zutto omotteita_

 _Maigo ni natta hakuchou ga_  
 _Hoshi no yozora ni ukandeita_  
 _Nagusame no you ni furidashita ame_  
 _Dakedo douyara bokura wa naresou mo nai_  
 _Hoshi ga hoshi nara boku wa boku sa_  
 _Doko made yuke sou ka na_

 _Omotai ikari o shoikonde_  
 _Honno sukoshi inori o hakidashite_  
 _Marude aizu no you ni furidashita ame_

 _Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute_  
 _Yami o miageru dake no boku ja_  
 _Ukabu houhou mo nai daibaa_  
 _Ikiteirundatte tashikametai narasou_  
 _Fukai kaitei o mezashite mou ichido dake_  
 _Iki o shite mite_  
 _Tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo_

T : Holla... Balik lagi di pulau rintis fm. Yang tentunya Radio kesayangan masyarakat pulau rintis. Pindah ke Twiter. Ada Yaya_yah, aduh kagak sanggup aku bacanya xx

H : Hah Yaya ! Apa katanya

T : Kalian mau Hali-chan, langkahin dulu biskuit ku ini *ngasah ulekkan*. Aduh makasih banget kirim salamnya, jadi malu saia. Semoga sehat-sehat ajha yah :) :)

H n T : (Gak bisa ngomong)

T : Bagogo_gogogo: Lagi diskon besar-besaran nih, mumpung mau lebaran. Coba-coba dulu bajunya kaka'. Sayang anak, sayang anak. Siapa tau muat kan. Lagi diskon nih kakak

H : Bang kalau jualan jangan di twiter donk! Jualan aja du pasar malem. Kan laku tuh

T : Hahaha... Iwan :#* %&§¥$#

H : Ngomong apaan sih ni anak. Kagak ngerti deh gue -_-

T : Sama, Taufan gak ngerti juga. ok kita puterin lagu dulu Kagamine rin-The riddles solver who, selena gomez-the heart want it dan Magic-rude

 _Why do you hurt yourself  
by always wanting to protect someone?  
From the beginning, the one covering my eyes has been you, right?  
There were really two wine glasses, weren't there?_

 _If he hadn't died by the "poison",_  
 _Sooner or later he would have died by the "knife"._

 _...Let me solve this mystery in your place._  
 _This incident will never end with this form._  
 _I will solve this rusted curse._  
 _The curse the malicious culprit cast._

 _I can't believe that there are anything but lies in what you say._  
 _At the time of that incident, were you really "the Detective"?_  
 _If everything ended long ago,_  
 _then why are you rushing so?_

 _Without killing only the first and second,_  
 _they couldn't have become the culprit._

 _...Let me whisper it into your ear_  
 _before you are mistakenly killed._  
 _Let me solve this mystery for you._  
 _"You are not the heinous culprit."_

 _I know that the arm that saved me_  
 _existed to play the piano._  
 _I wonder if it still would, had I not stolen it..._

 _...Let me bring up this mystery once more._  
 _If anyone appears that can solve this mystery,_  
 _then let us lock up this tale._

 _"Welcome to a world for only us."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _You got me scattered in pieces_  
 _Shining like stars and screaming_  
 _Lighting me up like Venus_  
 _But then you disappear and make me wait_  
 _And every second's like torture_  
 _Heroin drip, no more so_  
 _Finding a way to let go_  
 _Baby, baby, no, I can't escape_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _This is a modern fairytale_  
 _No happy endings_  
 _No wind in our sails_  
 _But I can't imagine a life without_  
 _Breathless moments_  
 _Breaking me down, down, down, down_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
 _The future that we hold is so unclear_  
 _But I'm not alive until you call_  
 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_  
 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_  
 _You might be right but I don't care_  
 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_  
 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _The heart wants what it wants, baby_  
 _It wants what it wants, baby_  
 _It wants what it wants_  
 _It wants what it wants_

Xxxxxxx

 _Saturday morning jumped out of bed_  
 _And put on my best suit_  
 _Got in my car and raced like a jet_  
 _All the way to you_  
 _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_  
 _To ask you a question_  
 _'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah_

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
 _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_  
 _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
 _Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too?_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

 _Marry that girl_  
 _Marry her anyway_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _Yeah, no matter what you say_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _And we'll be a family_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_

 _I hate to do this, you leave no choice_  
 _Can't live without her_  
 _Love me or hate me we will be boys_  
 _Standing at that altar_  
 _Or we will run away_  
 _To another galaxy, you know_  
 _You know she's in love with me_  
 _She will go anywhere I go_

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
 _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_  
 _You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
 _Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too?_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

 _Marry that girl_  
 _Marry her anyway_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _No matter what you say_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _And we'll be a family_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_  
 _Rude_

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
 _Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know_  
 _You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
 _Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _Don't you know I'm human too?_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_  
 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

 _Marry that girl_  
 _Marry her anyway_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _No matter what you say_  
 _Marry that girl_  
 _And we'll be a family_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_  
 _Why you gotta be so_  
 _Rude_  
 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

T : Why you gotta be so rude?

H : "..."

T : Dont you know i'm human too?

H : Fan!

T : Why you gotta be so rude? (keasikan nyanyi)

H : HOII FAN!

T : Eh eh... Maaf kak, jadi terbawa suasana kokoro ini (nyenggir)

H : hnnn...

T : Owch..! Sudah hampir 2 jam kite-kite disini menemani para readers cemua ^^. Sesi terakhir

H : PhoneCu !

T : Di tunggu. Pulau rintis

F : Curhat-curhat boleh kagak?

T : Kenalin dulu dong, Nama ente siape and di mane

F : Pengen tau aje lu. Gue dimana... Di hatimu~~

H : "..."

T : Gue serius kamvrett! cepetan waktunya keburu habi nih

F : Oii... Kalau lagi siaran ntu, harus sabar end gak boleh berkata kotor. Kenalin nama gue. Fang, ingatt Fang bukan Tong Fang. You nuw?

H : Ohhh

T : Oh elu Fang... Gue kira banci lagi nyasar. Lagi ngapain lu?

F : Anjjritt... Jangan panggil gue banci! Gak ade, gue lagi galau

H : Pfftt (nahan tawa)

T : Buahaha... Galau nape lu. Di tinggal Ying?

F : Loh kok tau ?

H : Tadi. Barusan aja dia sms. Udah sampai ke cina malahan

F : Hah seriuss.. O dah kalau gtu

T : Kagak Fulkam Fang? lu kan tinggal sama ying

F : Duit gue kagak ada. Malahan Bunda aja belum ngirim duit buat gue. Bus way, bolen request kagak

H : Boleh silahkan

F : Mau request Sheila on 7-seberapa pantas. Untuk bebeb yang terjintah. I Luphh you muachh

T n H : (hening)

T : Ok... Kita putarkan lagu yang di request Fely Dream high-We are B, Sheila on 7-seberapa pantas. Kak Hali ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kita pergi

H : Mungkin. Sebentar lagi mau lebaran, ucapin kata sepatah gtu. Oh ya kita mau bagi tips untuk yang mau mudik

T : Oh yeah... Ada tips dari kami nih, bagi readers yang mau mudik dikampung halaman masing-masing

H : **_Yang pertama :jika readers naik mobil atau naik bus way, jangan lupa sediain ember atau kantong plastik. Takutnya nanti muntah di tengah perjalanan, kalau di liat kan malu-malu in -,-_**

T : Lalu jangan lupa. _**Sediain makanan ringan di tengah perjalanan (bagi yang kagak puasa). Takutnya kalau lagi asik-keasikan liat pemandangan gak ada makanan. kan gak seru liatnya tanpa makanan *peace*. Yang kedua**_

H : _**Jika readers naik perahu atau apalah gtu di laut. Jangan teriak-teriak ye, atau membentangi tangan kayak pilem titanic sama pacar. Malu-maluin di liat sama orang. Nanti kita di anggap orang gile nyasar ke laut, terus kite di tangkap masuk ke RSJ. Gak jadi mudik deh :p**_

T : _**Yang ketiga. Jika readers naik pesawat terbang, jangan lupa! bawa perasut, Takutnya kalau pesawat kan sering jatuh. Terus, Kalau readers nak turun kebawah. Ya, pake aja tuh parasut, Efisien and praktis lagi :p**_

H : _**Yang keempat : Jangan lupa bawa buah tangan untuk sanak saudara atau tetangga di kampung, kan sebagai tanda persaudaraan tuh :3. Dan jangan lupa bawa juga duit untuk di bagi-bagiin, tau kan maksudnya. Yah maklum lah anak-anak kalau kerumah kita gak makan aje, yang mereka pentingin itu isi kantong yang tebeelll bingitss. Tau** **kan maksudnye, kan, kan**_. Ade lagi Fan !

T : Oh ada.. ! kalau udah nyampe di kampung. jangan lupakan kami berdua yang imuet dan guanteng ini

H : Dan jangan lupa bagi-bagiin THR buat kita yak ^^

T : **Anak kucing makan ketupat**

 **makan ketupat sambil lompat-lompat**

H : **Kartu lebaran sudah gak dapat**

 **ucapakan maaf untukmu sobat ^^**

T : **Tertusuk duri sakit sekali**

 **menusuk hati tidak terobati**

H : **Hari lebaran sebentar lagi**

 **ku ucapkan tulus dari hati** *senyum5jari*

T : **Orang-orang sesak di warung makan**

 **Makannya pake daging ayam**

H : **gak sangka udeh hari lebaran**

T : **Maafin segala salah ku yahh ayam :)**

H : **Buah durian buah alpukat**

 **satu keranjang dengan jeruk bali**

T : **Meski ramadhan telah lewat**

 **moga tahun depan berjumpa lagi**

H : **Selamat idul fitri**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin**. Udeh ah Fan. Kita capcus dari sini akhir kata

T : Kami dari segenap host/karyawan/sekeluarga dari Pulau Rintis mengucapkan

H n T : Minal Aizin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya ^^

H : Jangan kangen saya yak :P

T : Hoeekk! Siapa juga yang kangenin kakak paling garang se pulau rintis

H : APA LU BILANGG! (natap horror)

T : Gak kok kak. Bercanda-bercanda ^^

H n T : .wb. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^

 _I am a boy just a boy  
sumaneun boy junge geujo han boy  
mwongga teukbyor-han ge opgo muotdo  
neseulge omneun geuron saram_

 _I am a girl just a girl  
jinaganeun gol bwado moreuneun girl  
jonhyo yeppeujido anko nun-gwako  
pyongbomhagi geuji omneun saram_

 _urineu geubinseng A geubi dwego sipeun  
urineun bibi bijongsangdeul jongsange sogo sipeun  
urineu geubinseng A geubi dwego sipeun  
urineun bibi bijongsangdeul jongsange sogo sipeun_

 _byolbolil omneun bolil  
sseulde omneun sseul tteman gajyotjyo  
bujiromneun ttambangulman  
jureuk jureuk heulligo itjyo  
dapdaphan ne mamboda  
do dapdaphe haneun ne juwiye  
saramdeure pyojongboda nakkaji jichyogajyo oh_

 _urineu geubinseng A geubi dwego sipeun  
urineun bibi bijongsangdeul jongsange sogo sipeun  
urineu geubinseng A geubi dwego sipeun  
urineun bibi bijongsangdeul jongsange sogo sipeun_

 _onjen-ga ne ane inneun  
ne teukbyor-hameul chajane  
boyojul-lari isseulkkayo  
maeume olma namji aneun  
ne kkumeul da ilki jone  
naege bichi bichul su isseulkkayo_

 _urineu geubinseng A geubi dwego sipeun  
urineun bibi bijongsangdeul jongsange sogo sipeun  
urineu geubinseng A geubi dwego sipeun  
urineun bibi bijongsangdeul jongsange sogo sipeun_

 _urineun B_

 _xXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Seberapa pantaskah kau untuk ku tunggu,_  
 _Cukup indahkah dirimu untuk selalu ku nantikan_  
 _Mampukan kau hadir dalam setiap mimpi burukku_  
 _Mampukah kita bertahan di saat kita jauh..._  
 _Seberapa hebat kau untuk ku banggakan,_  
 _Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk selalu ku andalkan, ohhh..._  
 _Mampukah kau bertahan dengan hidupku yang malang, woho..._  
 _Sanggupkah kau menyakinkan di saat aku bimbang..._

 _Celakanya_  
 _Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar aku tunggu,_  
 _Hanya kaulah yang benar-benar memahamiku,_  
 _Kau pergi dan hilang ke mana pun kau suka_  
 _Celakanya_  
 _Hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk kubanggakan,_  
 _Hanya kaulah yang sanggup untuk aku andalkan,_  
 _Di antara pedih aku slalu menantimu._  
 _._  
 _Seberapa hebat kau untuk kubanggakan,_  
 _Cukup tangguhkah dirimu untuk selalu ku andalkan... ohh..._  
 _Mampukah kau bertahan dengan hidup ku yang malang oh..._  
 _Sanggupkah kau menyakinkan di saat aku bimbang..._

 _Mungkin kini kau t'lah menghilang tanpa jejak,_  
 _Mengubur semua indah kenangan,_  
 _Tapi aku slalu menunggumu di sini,_  
 _Bila saja kau berubah pikiran ohhh... heyyy... heyy_

* * *

 **Fiyuhhh...  
**

 **akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 (men istirahat kan badan and pulang kampung)... yeeeiiii pulang kampungg #diusirdarifandom #ditendang**

 **Yah semoga minna-sama cuka-cuka ya (suka-sukain aja lah) #dipaksa**

 **And... Gomene, Kalau requestnya gak di penuhi end ada yang gak memuaskan dari cerita ini (nangis di pojokan)**

 **Fang : Dasar. Bilang aja ke habisan ide**

 **Yuu : Hueee... Fang-chan jahattt. Yuu kaduin nih ke Ying biar tau rasa :p**

 **Fang : (hening)**

 **Oh ya... 3 hari lagi kan mau lebaran. Di sini yuu minta maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah di buat dari fandom Boboiboy. Yah itu pun kalau gak di sengaja atau di sengaja.**

 **Yuu gak pernah riview cerita punya author la dan gak bisa nyemangatin author yang buat cerita la . Di situ yuu merasa bersalah *hiks hiks*. Habisnya yuu bingung mau riview apa punya author-chan yang lain. (nangis di pojokan)**

 **Dari liat lewat laptop punya yuu, Harapannya gak pernah putus asa biar pun ceritannya gak seru and seru. GANBATTE NE MINNA-SAN ^^**

 **.**

 **Bagi minna-sama yang mau mudik. Yuu harap, Semoga sampai di tempat tujuan dan selamat. jangan lupa kalau udah balik dari kampung. Bagi in THR-nya untuk Yuu ya :v #digampar**

 **Hari ini yuu mengucapkan**

 _ **"Tiada yang seindah ketika hati tersucikan.**_

 _ **Bersih tanpa noda kebencian yang terbasuh oleh ramadhan dan kemurnian hati untuk saling memaafkan.**_

 _ **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H.**_

 _ **Minal aidzin wal fa idzin. Mohon maaf lahir batin."**_

 **^^... bye bye ...** _  
_

 **sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^ *melambaikan tangan ke arah readers* #dilempar sendal**


End file.
